Infatuations
by BratPrincess-187
Summary: UpdatedCompleted! The two most unlikely people have a secret relationship...Draco and Harry. Is it lust or a short infatuation? Their not even sure, but they do know they have to keep it secret, because Draco has a girlfriend and Voldemort's still around.
1. Default Chapter

**_P_**rologue: **Infatuations **

****

If someone asked me to tell them what's the worst mistake I've ever made in my life... well I could probably write a book on how many mistakes I've made in my short 16 years. But number 1 would have to be is having an affair with my so-called rival. Not Lord Voldemort! God that would be disgusting and not to mention would make me into some sort of Loelita! No I'm speaking of Draco Malfoy- Slytherin Ice Prince and Hogwarts residential bad-boy. Now you're almost certainly wondering how in the hell did I even get involved with someone who has hated me and vice-versa, right? Well the truth is I really don't know... it sounds weird, I know but it's the truth.

But do you want to know the worst part... yes there is a worst part. He has a girlfriend. Pansy Parkinson, that blonde snotty girl, who everyone knows that she solely wants him for the money. I sound jealous don't I and I guess I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but it's also the truth. But I really don't even want to think about what would happen if it got out that Malfoy was bedding the boy-who-lived.

There are just so many reasons, to name a few: His dad's a well-known deatheater, the press would have a field day for weeks just trying to get a picture of either us. And last and not least my friends would probably hate me. So I ask myself, as I sit here on top of the Astronomy tower while everyone else is inside warm and eating delicious food, why don't I just end the whole damn thing?

I've tried, 4 times in the 2 months that we've conducted our relationship (if you could even call it that.). At first it was because I thought it was wrong and I felt guilty that he was cheating on the snotty Parkinson with me, not that I care for her mind you but merely for my own conscience. Next it was because we were almost got caught, and I wasn't about to risk it anymore. But as of late it's because I'm scared.

Don't gasp like that it's possible, even for me to get frighten. But yes this, whatever it is, is scaring me. Every time we sleep together I feel like I'm about to die and I couldn't care less because I know the meaning of being complete and its Draco, the boy who I have had an abhorrence since that day in Madam Malkins shop, is the one making me whole. But like I was saying, every time I tried to get away, he would always come to me and make me his yet again. I guess I should feel some sort of trumpet that I have Malfoy coming back to me, but I always wonder how long it would be before it was _me _going back to _him_.

The saying goes 'There's a fine line between love and hate' and until recently I've never really thought the phrase true, until the first time I gave myself to Malfoy that is. It wasn't like the romance novels Ginny sometime reads. There was no declaration of love and devotion, no promises of taking care of me forever after our sex, but there was a lot of raw passion, that I never knew possible for either of us.

I sighed and feel 4 times my age. I hope someone up there is getting a kick out my life because I as sure as hell am not!

* * *

A/n- So what do you think of the new story? Please review it if you think I'm on to something good or bad.

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own anything that remotely resembles Harry Potter. All the credit goes to J.K Rowling!


	2. Underappreciated

Chapter 1.....

After a few more minutes of self-pity, I made my way back into the warmth of the school, hoping that Ron and Hermione were already done eating dinner, because tonight I don't think I could handle them questioning me non-stop. Don't get me wrong I was very grateful to have two caring friends like them but sometimes I just wished they wouldn't question me on where I went or what I did . As my luck would have it, they were both there. Sighing I made my way to Gryffindor table, making a point not to look over to the Slytherin table, I didn't know if Draco was there and I didn't want to know. Both my best friends looked up at me when I sat down in front of them.

"Hey Harry where you've been?" Ron asked with a chunk of steak in his mouth, as usual Hermione made a face at him and told him to chew, swallow, and then speak. Nothing out of the ordinary yet.

"Nowhere just walking around." Ron accepted my answer without any other questions but of course Hermione gives me the one over.

"You look cold." It's true, my nose is still pinkish and my face was still a bit pale from the wind hitting at it.

"I went outside for awhile." I shrugged. "No big deal." But of course to her it is.

As I reached for the jug of steaming hot chocolate, she reprimanded me. "Harry it's freezing out there and you of all people should not be going outside alone."

"You say that as if Voldemort is right outside the forest about to lure me in with candy." I raised an inky brow at her.

"Don't say that name." Ron hisses looking to the doors as if the dark lord was standing right there. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them, I really wish they wouldn't be scared of say Voldemort's name... it was just that a name. Not a chant that would bring him to you the second you spoke it out loud.

"Harry you shouldn't joke like that." Hermione scolded me.

"'Mione I'm fine really, see no broken bones or anything." I made a sweeping motion towards my body to show her I was in fact still intact.

"But-" Ron who finally came to my rescue cut her off.

"Aw lay off Hermione, he's fine." I haven't been their friend for years not to know when a fight is about to ensue; I made for quick exit.

"Look I have a lot of homework to get done so I'll see you two later in the common room. Bye." I stand and wave to them, the look Hermione was sending me didn't go unnoticed.

Truth was I did have a lot homework to get done, Snape had assign a 10 inch report on the different types of dragon blood and their uses, and I had to practice my transfigurations. But I had no desire to be in the common room, hitting the books with Seamus and Dean asking to play exploding snaps or trying to help Neville with his charms homework. So instead I walked around the corridors not paying attention to where my feet are actually taking me.

As I made a turn near the DADA corridor, a hand grabbed me by the waist and turned me around. With my seeker skills I already had my wand out and pointed at the person's torso.

"So you're going to hex me?" Draco's lazy drawl came out with his trademark smirk playing on his lips.

I put my wand away and let him lead me into an empty classroom. I sit and he turns to me waiting for him to speak when instead he kisses me thoroughly.

Only when air became a requirement did we part. "What time?" He knew what I meant but something flickers in his eyes and I almost know what's he's going to say.

"Not tonight, Pansy wants to spend time together." He said this easily, and I loathed him for it, it doesn't matter what I feel or think, to him I'm just a toy to play with when he _wants_.

Infuriated I get to my feet to go but he takes a hold of my wrist, twisting me to gaze up at him. "Let go." I glared at him.

"Why do you always get like this, you know I have a girlfriend and we both know I can't say no to her or she'll speculate." Oh that made me feel a whole lot better, Draco was always a sweet talker.

"Then be with her! Why did you even come to me tonight when you knew you were going to spend the night with her!" I tried to get my wrist free but all I'm achieving was turning them red.

Draco jerked me closer so that I'm hard-pressed against his chest. I will always resent the fact that he's taller then me.

"Don't be jealous, you're much better then her." He murmured into my ear and even thought I'm mad a quiver runs throughout my body. It's only his tone that does this thought his words just make me detest him more. I wondered sometimes if he knew that he made me feel like a whore or is it some sick way of his on getting me back for all the years that we have traded pity insults. Finding the strength I shove him away and make for the door.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Speaking softly I grasp for the doorknob but before I can even touch it, I find myself up against the door, my wrist over my head and Draco's body pressing into my own.

"You do it because you like the way I make you feel." His face is inches from mine, his stormy gray-eyes on my lips.

"Let me go." To my disgust it comes out pathetic sounding.

He smirked at me and instead of leaving me any sort of dignity he begins to rub against me, his hips grinding into my own.

"Do you want me to stop?" Draco's voice is close to ear, a groan escaped my parted lips and I shake my head. Draco gave a deep, soft laugh and bites my ear gently. "I thought so." He bent his head towards mine and kissed me.

While his tongue worked wonders on my mouth, his hands made their way to my school robes soon they were pooled around my feet. Throwing my head back, Draco nipped and licked my neck, working on taking off my shirt. But just when he had the last button done and his hands were on my slim, hard but flat stomach I brought him up to kiss him painstakingly slow. My tongued licked at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let me in.

"Have fun with Pansy." I push him away and walked out the room leaving him hot and wanting more. To Draco it probably seems mean and I just know he'll spend the rest of the night thinking of a way to get me back for it but right now I could careless. It's one point to me and I'm ready for his worst.

I hope...

* * *

Thanks to all the support so far! Hopefully this chapter has not let you down. This is new for me, so any comments are welcome and I love criticism but not 'this is bad don't write anymore' something actually real! Thanks again!

Next chapter when another burst of inspiration hits.

Ps- I promise to all that are reading Love Forbidden it will be updated really soon... like this weekend.


	3. Get Mine, Get Yours

Dedicated to: Kimmy15 for being the 20th reviewer!

**_G_**et **_M_**ine, **_G_**et **_Y_**ours

I really thought I was ready for anything he threw my way, but I wasn't. I knew he would get me back good too. He's a Malfoy and a slytherin what did I expect some stupid prank? But you're probably wondering what he _did _right? It was after Quidditch practice, the gryffindor team had finish and everyone but me was still in the locker room, I ended up staying out longer flying around and had gotten off the field when the hufflepuffs came to practice. I thought I heard a noise but I passed it off for my imagination, it wasn't it was Draco, but you knew that by now most likely.

"Hey Harry." We stopped using our last names months ago, sometimes, like now I hated it. When he says my name it has a certain power that attracts me to him, he could be saying it casually, and still sound sensual.

With a gasp I turned around to face the smirking blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"Well this is the Quidditch locker room and I do play on the team." He said innocently.

"It's the hufflepuff's practice." I backed away from him as he came closer and closer till he had me pressing into the lockers. Again I resented that he's taller then me.

Both his hands were on either side of my head and he leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head away. "We can't in here someone might come in."

"And that makes it all the more better... The risk." And this time Draco does catch my lips into a bruising kiss.

"No.. no, we can't someone will come in and then..." I trailed off and went under his arm, mind you I'm holding a towel around my waist. But Draco still smirking and without any warning lifts me off my feet and carries me into the showers.

He turned on the hot water, while still kissing me and I was giving in fully. Draco took off his now wet clothes with my help and he pulled off my towel, so that we were both naked and water running down our body. Wrapping my legs around his lean waist, he spoke to me.

"Tell me you're not getting hot, just thinking that someone could walk in on us at any given time." He was stroking me with his skilled aristocrat hands. "Or that you know what you're doing and their right outside while were doing it." He stroked faster until he almost had me at my peak and then he stopped.

I couldn't repress the whimper of disappointment that escaped my lips. I knew that he was punishing me for I what I did to him three nights ago, and I knew he was taking pleasure from this.

"Tell me you want me." Draco kissed my chest, while I bit his shoulder, my nails occasionally scraping his back.

"Draco.. Please."

"Tell me." He bit me hard on the neck causing it to bleed and he licked at it so that it would leave a mark later on.

"I want you." I groaned. And soon I was gasping with pleasure as he thrust in and out of me, my back to the shower stall, the steam obscuring the area. "Harder." And he did just that. Draco might be a jerk but he was a hell of a lover to have and never substandard. Then again he was a Malfoy.

When I came I pressed my nails into his back and knowing they would leave marks, he came as well and for awhile we just stayed still, unmoving. We were both panting and still were when he settled me on my feet, which were still shaky. We share a last kiss and then he picked up his wet clothes and left.

Just like always.

There were no strings attached between us, just a you get yours and I get mine thing. And at first I was ok with that, I didn't and still don't need an emotional relationship with anyone, but now...

I sighed for the trillionth time in my life and turn down the shower at a warmer tone rather then the hot water he had on. I can't afford to love not with Voldemort and his deatheaters still out there. But then I tell myself, it's not _love _its an infatuation. A short passion that will die soon and everything will go back to normal for us. Nothing more. I finished my shower quickly so that I didn't run into any of the hufflepuffs and left to go back to the gryffindor common room.

As I was making my way up the stairs to go to the sixth floor, my vision got blurry and my scar felt as if it was on fire. I'm only thankful no students are around to see this and I go into a painful vision.

Snape is lying on the floor withering in pain, screaming; Voldemort is standing over him, sneering angrily. The vision ends with Snape dying, the now familiar green light blinding me as I sit up gasping.

Standing up quickly I barely noticed that I had fallen down a few steps and had a cut on my cheek, instead I run as fast I can to the dungeons where I know the potion master is.

"Prof Snape!" I burst through the door and several heads look up at me, two gryffindors and one hufflepuff were there for detention.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape looked like he was just itching to take points away from me, just for being there.

"I have to talk to you... in private." I'm calmer now but still worried, who wouldn't be after seeing someone, even the greasy git that is my potions master, dying. After a hard look he stood up stiffly.

"In my office." I nodded and follow him in. I moved towards the desk but didn't sit down, Snape shut the door and turned to me with his usual glare.

"Now pray tell what is so important that you came shouting for all of heaven to hear?"

"I saw you die." This isn't what I was going to say but that's what came out.

"What?" Snape's face is expressionless and his eyes dark.

"I mean I had a vision and I saw Voldemort kill you." Snape always had a way for making me feel foolish and childlike, even at 16 years old. "I think he knows that you're a spy." I ventured on carefully.

If it's possible the potion master's eyes got darker and his glare even more meaner. "Is that so?" Why they hell wasn't he believing me, it's not like I would joke about something like this.

"I'm not lying! I know what I saw." I told him definitely.

"Fine I'll inform the headmaster, now get out of my site." With a glare I step out of his office and left the classroom, ignoring the looks I was getting from the others.

You'd think after years he would be a bit nicer. Ok so Snape and nice don't go in the same sentence but does he have to be so spiteful... always acting like a man constantly PMS-ing. I am Harry not James, but he will never see that so why bother getting angry over it?

I was making my way out of the dungeons and I took a corner not noticing the other person coming my way and we ended up running right into each other. I looked up and met blue eyes. It was a boy that I knew by face and also knew he was in slytherin and in my year but not his name.

"Sorry wasn't watching where I was going." I told him and I expected the usual slytherin nastiness.

But to my surprise he smiled, and I wondered if he really was in slytherin. "My fault." I guess my shocked showed on my face for he couldn't help but to start chuckle. "What?" He asked.

"Are you in slytherin?" I couldn't help but asked, he was being to nice to be in slytherin.

"Yes." He answered smiling.

"You sure?"

He laughed again. "Yes I'm sure. Blaise Zabini." He stuck his hand out and I took it.

"Harry-"

"Potter-" He finished. "I haven't lived under a rock all these years not to hear of famous Harry Potter." He was still holding my hand, longer then I think it needed to be held.

"Who hasn't heard of me?" I rolled my eyes, Blaise shrugged still smiling.

"What happen to your cheek?" This confused me and I put my hand to my right cheek, when I drew the hand back I have a little blood on my fingers.

"Oh I ran into a door." _Nice one, make it look like you're clumsy,_ I thought.

"You should be more careful, don't want to go scarring your pretty face." Something in the way he looked at me made me bashful and what's with the pretty face remark.

"Well see ya around." I said quickly becoming more uncomfortable around this strange slytherin. A nice slytherin... hmm, its liking having Snape not take points away from me.

"Bye." He flashed me another smile and this time I looked away blushing. It's the same way Draco smiled at me when no one notices.

But why was this character Blaise smiling like that to me, and I was a gryffindor at that. The sorting hat may have put me in gryffindor but it seems I can't escape my fate of being surrounded by slytherins.

* * *

A/n- As you probably noticed these chapters are short and will remain so. It's late and tomorrow (today) I'm going to New York and the movies so I wanted to get this out before I became to busy.

Thank you to:** er..a person, Goldengirl2, ddz008, Sebastian (love your name!), Caz Malfoy, foreverpotter, me, NympgGirl, NingChan, viciOus rebL, Myshaka, Lyonessheart, Bella Naris, NayNymic, A faithful reader of Fanfictions, aya higorasni, Fastidious Clarity.**

Thanks a million all you and I hope you liked this chapter!

Give a Hoot and Review!

Much Love

BratPrincess


	4. Say Anything

****

Say **_A_**nything...

"Guess who?" A voice said in my ear, his hands covering my eyes, it's a male but I can't place where I've heard the person before.

"I give up." I said after awhile of contemplating.

"Aw you're no fun." Blaise sat in front of me. I had come to the library about half an hour ago to find research for Care of Magical Creatures. I didn't even hear the slytherin approach me from behind.

"I'm plenty of fun but I do need to do my homework."

"Well enough for awhile." He took the book out of my hands. I questioned if all Slytherins are so domineering.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said knowing that I wouldn't be able to get any homework done till he left.

Blaise flashed me a smile. He had been doing that a lot over the past two weeks, throwing me looks and once in a while 'accidentally' brushing his hand on mine when were leaving potions class or in the corridor. It's unnerving if truth be told.

"You know I don't want to talk."

Blushing I look away. You'd think after everything I've done with Draco I wouldn't blush at mere sentence but I did and still am. "I can't." I told him shaking my head.

Blaise paid no heed and in fact moves closer to me; I thank the small lucky stars I have that I always sit in secluded areas. Blaise, ever the slytherin, put his hand on my inner thigh and steadily rubs closer and closer to my... But I pulled his hand away, a bit flustered.

"I mean it I can't."

"Why do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? Don't worry I can keep a secret." His tongue licked my ear, his hand working their way down the length of my body. I wondered if I would have given in, I never did get a chance to find out.

"Blaise!" Draco's voice was like a whip cracking the air, both of us sprang apart and faced the glaring dragon. His eyes were on me and trust me, if looks could kill then I would have been dead and six feet underground.

"What Draco?" Blaise asked him unconcern, actually sounding annoyed at being interrupted.

Before anything could be said though I gathered my books and stood up. "I have to go, bye Blaise." In my haste I almost missed him saying goodbye to me but I did catch it.

I felt like I did something wrong but I know I didn't, sure I was giving in but it's not like were actually boyfriends or even a real couple. No were just cut friends and anyways its not like he didn't have a girlfriends of his own.

I was leaving the common room three hours later to make my way to lunch, when I got pulled into a room and thrown into a chair, the door was slammed shut.

"You know someone could have heard that." I look up into Draco's face. To anyone else he would have looked calm and collected, but his eyes give him away. The gray is dark, almost an ice blue. They don't call him the Ice Prince for nothing.

"What the hell were you doing with Blaise!?"

"Nothing." Short and simple just to make him more furious.

"And that's why you were about to fuck on the table." Now I'm getting angry.

"And if we were what's it to you." I tried to stand up but he pushed me back down and towered over me. He put his hands on either side of the chair, entrapping me.

"You're not allowed to see him." Despite the situation I laughed not because it's funny but because I'm mad. It's either laugh or hit him... Both so tempting.

"So now you choose the people I can see."

"He wants to fuck you and you can't." He lost his calm look for an angry one. I was never one to back down and though I couldn't stand because he wouldn't let me I was furiously glaring at him.

"If I want too I will." Knowing full well I wouldn't, but damn him if he was going to tell me what to do. "And what's the difference when you're seeing Parkinson?"

"That's not the same."

"How so!? If I want too I'll sleep with the whole damn school!" I yelled at him and his glare darkened.

"You won't." Draco grabbed my jaw in a tight grip.

"Let go."

"What is it with you and slytherins anyway? Trying to get the record to see how many you can sleep with." He grinned maliciously at me.

I pushed him hard and stood up making to leave before I really lost my nerve and just punched him.

"Whore!" Draco called out to me before I reached the door.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. "If you come near me again I swear I'll hurt you. I mean it Malfoy." I hissed at him and we stood at opposite ends of the room glaring.

I was the first to leave and unsurprised he doesn't come after me. But I'm fuming right now that I totally forget about eating and made my way to the lake where I hoped to calm my nerves before I had to meet Ron and Hermione.

I lost track of time as I paced back and forth, from time to time muttering curses under my breath. I was really mad at Draco, and what right did he have getting mad at me or telling me what to do or who to see. The stupid blonde had no control of me! Damn him for thinking he could tell me not to sleep with Blaise, and speaking of the devil.

"Harry what's wrong?"

Startled I turned to face Blaise. "Do you have a habit of sneaking up on people" I don't feel very social at the moment but he doesn't take the hint.

"Only on those I want to surprise." He said unaffected by my tone of voice and moved closer.

"Blaise I want to be alone."

"Ok."

"Meaning only me, not you _and _me." Maybe if I spelled it out for him, he'll get the hint.

"I understand what you mean but see I don't to be alone." Blaise said coming up to me.

"Then go hang out in the slytherin common room." He still moving towards me and I find myself moving back until my back is pressing into a tree.

"I would, but I want your company." Blaise traced my lips with his fingers moving to kiss them.

"I already told you no." I turned my head the other way, I really wasn't in the mood to see him.

"You weren't saying that a while ago, when I had my lips on your neck." His hands traveled the length of my body and snaked them into my pants, his hand stroking my now hard manhood.

Even as pleasure was flowing through my body, I felt guilty like I really was cheating on the bastard Draco. Blaise moved his body closer and caresses me harder; a loud moan emitting from me, my nails digging into his robes, my breath erratic.

I can let this go father and spite Draco for being the controlling, hypocrite jerk he is but I knew I would regret this later so coming to my senses I pulled his hands out of my clothes and shoved him away.

"Leave me alone Blaise." I ran back into the castle hoping not to meet anyone else for rest of the night.

The next morning wasn't easy for me to get up too. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Snape or see Draco and Blaise in class. Hell I didn't even want to hear Ron complaining about classes and homework. But I'm Harry freaking Potter I have to put up with anything life throws at me.

Making my way with Ron and Hermione we entered the Great Hall that was well under way in breakfast. We sat at gryffindor table to eat our own breakfast before Ron and me had to go to Divinations.

There was a rustling sound over our heads and most of the students look up to see hundreds of owls circling the ceiling in search of their owners. I looked back down, since I usually didn't receive mail, so it was to my surprise when a tan colored owl dropped a single white rose in front of me. I picked it up carefully and open the small note attached. It read:

I'm Sorry.

"Who's it from Harry?" Hermione asked. I noticed more then a few people looking at me and I have the great urge to roll my eyes. Maybe when I'm older I should send my story to a television station, God knows that I would get rich off the story of my life.

"The person didn't sign it." I lied easily.

"Well what does the note say?"

"Nothing." I stood up rose in hand. "Look I'll see you in class Ron. I'm going to put this in water."

I was walked out of the great hall more then a few eyes on me and made my way up to the gryffindor common rooms, but before I reached the Fat Lady, Draco stood in front of me, usual mask in place. His eyes flickered to the rose in my hand before meeting my eyes.

"Did you read the note?"

"Yes."

"I mean it I am sorry."

"Ok." I sidestep him and made for the stairs but he stopped me.

"Harry don't make this difficult."

"You buy a rose and expect me to fall at your feet, saying everything is ok." I looked into his eyes.

"No, but please Harry. I was angry, Blaise is one of my best friends and I saw the two of you together."

"How's it any different, when your with Parkinson!" I raised my voice and quickly look around to make sure that no professor or student is around. "How do you think I feel when I see you with that bitch?"

Draco didn't say anything but his gaze never left mine. "I'm sorry but we both know we can't do anything about Pansy." He said after awhile.

I rubbed my face as if washing it and not for the first time I wondered how the hell I get into this messes. I was still hurt by his comment but I could tell he was sorry, though I didn't know why he would be. Draco was never one to apologize for things he did, even if he knew he was wrong.

Again Draco was the one to break the silence. "Come to my room." He said.

"I have divinations right now, I'm already late." I shook my head.

"So skip it, come on." He grabbed my hand and I let myself be led to his room.

* * *

A/n- Okay so you saw a nicer Draco.... well at the end anyways. Really don't know how that happen but that's how it came out. I hope you liked it! Again thanks for all the support! I've also realized that this story is going to be short so don't expect novel length. Ok I've whined enough so I'm out!

Next update is whenever the inspiration hits me.

Give a **H**oot and **R**eview!

****

Brat**_P_**rincess


	5. Save my Life

****

Save my **_L_**ife...

I'm going to be in so much trouble! I cut divination... Not that I cared that I missed the class. I mean which would you chose sex with Draco or sitting through a class listening to the overgrown bat? Please if she ever taught anything merit of remembering then I'll join Voldemort tonight. I don't even care that I'll probably get detention. It's Hermione and Ron questions that I'm worried about. I really don't know what lie I'm going to use on them and I'm sick of lying to them, even though I know I will. I can't tell them truth... Image that '_Where was I? Oh just in bed with Draco.' _Yeah that would go over _great _with them.

The bell had rang about a minute ago and I knew Ron wouldn't be in the DADA classroom till the last second but I didn't know if Hermione would be there, I prayed that she wasn't. I made my through the other students going to their own classes and soon I make it to the DADA room, silently I groaned to myself. Seems God isn't listening close enough because Hermione's already there with two seats waiting for I assume Ron and me.

I put on a fake smile, hoping she wouldn't ask anything and made way over to her. I sat down on her left and she looked up from her book, with a curious expression. I already knew what she was going to ask me.

"You're here early. Where's Ron?" Hermione looked to the door where Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were making their way in and taking their seats. Prof. Logan, our new DADA professor isn't in the room yet.

"He's coming, I err.. didn't go to class today." She turned around so fast that her tresses of hair almost smacked my face.

"Why? Are you ill?" Hermione leaned in so that no-one passing by could hear what she had to say. "Did your scar hurt?" She asked concernedly, making me feel guilty for all the lying I had been doing lately.

"No, I was just tired so decided to skip." I told her lamely.

"But-"

Hermione was cut off by the arrival of Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Ron sat on the right of Hermione and the others sat in front of us, all turned their eyes on me. It was times like this that I wished I was just a regular wizard, nothing special about me, but no since I was _Harry Potter _everyone had to know where I was and at what time.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"I skipped." I wish the professor would get here already, that way they couldn't question me and hopefully forget by the end of the period. Wishful thinking I know, but a guy can hope right? My dorm-mates in front of me nodded and turned around but my two best friends kept staring at me.

"Why?" Hermione asked again.

"I was tired." I repeated to her hoping she would just drop the subject.

"You could have told me mate, I would have skipped with you." Ron said. I smiled to myself after he said it, he smiled back thinking I was joking but I was thinking a totally different thing. If Ron only knew what I was actually doing in my spare time, he would most definitely _not _want to be skipping with me.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded him. "Harry shouldn't have skipped and you shouldn't be encouraging him." Hermione put on her prefect tone.

"It's only Divinations." Ron shrugged and was save by the arrival of Prof. Logan, who once he stepped into the room started the lesson. Hermione crossed her arms and stared at the professor. She didn't see Ron rolling his eyes at me over her head.

The rest of the day went by in a boring blur, Ron and me talked about the upcoming Quidditch game, Hermione ignored me still ticked that I skipped a class, even if it was divinations. But finally lessons were over and the Gryffindor quidditch team was out on the field. It wasn't to hard of a practice, just a drill about what to expect from the Hufflepuffs, which was nothing much since they were the worst team in the school. But since the last period of the day my scar had been bothering me, nothing major just a prickling like in my first year. Nothing happened through practice so I ignored it and went into the great hall with the rest of my team. As we stepped in I noticed that it was half-empty (or half-full whichever way you wanted to look at it.), I walked with Ron when the pain in scar intensified causing me to hiss in pain. I knew what was happening, a vision but there was nothing I could do about it. I heard my name being called out and I passed out.

_

* * *

_

I was in the Great Hall but it was different. Darker and so tense you could feel it in the air. Looking around I saw the students and professors in front of the head table, blocked by something invisible. Some were screaming, others crying but all were scared even the teachers.

Turning around I saw that a blonde haired student was on all fours. With a gasp of horror I soon realized that it was Draco and he was in pain. A swift kick to his stomach had him laid on the floor, spitting out blood. I tried to run, yell do something _but I soon found out that I couldn't do anything but watch._

A memorable laugh reached my ears and before me was Voldemort smiling maliciously down at Draco, then turned to someone else. Me or rather my vision self, was being held by Crabbe Sr. and Gogly Sr. I could tell by their forms that it was them. I was on my knees with my arms held behind my back and from expression I could tell it was painful. I screamed something but all it did was make Voldemort laugh louder. Funny how I couldn't hear anything being said but I could hear his laughter.

I watched as another deatheater kicked Draco and was picked up by his hair to face the dark lord. Smirking Voldemort flicked his wand and said something. Both our eyes widen and I struggled harder against the deatheaters, Draco turned to me and yelled something before a green light hit him square in the chest. Immediately he went limp in the deatheaters hold.

* * *

"NO!!!" I sat up breathing heavily, feeling the cold sweat running down my back. Someone laid their hand on my shoulder and I yelled out again, moving away from the person. I still wasn't fully out of the vision, the green light still playing out before my eyes.

"Calm down Harry, it was only a vision." Dumbledore's tranquility voice reached my ears. I faced him, still not really seeing him but hearing his words.

Just an vision, that's all it was. I hugged my knees up to my chest and laid my head to rest on them, only a vision. But the emotions running through were not fake, and that scared me. I don't like anybody dying before my eyes but seeing Draco die was like a part of me dying. I don't love him thought! I shouldn't feel as my whole world was coming crashing down when he died. A stray tear rolls down my cheek and I brush it away feeling stupid for getting so worked up. Like Dumbledore said it was only a vision, Draco was alive probably in the common room.

Someone called my name again and I looked up into blue eyes. "Yes?" I know that sounded stupid.

"What did you see?" The headmaster asked kindly. But all I can do is stare; I can't tell him the truth. I can't tell him that I saw Draco, it was probably not real anyways and too many questions would rise if I told them. No better to not tell them about my relationship with Draco. But then that means I would have to lie to the headmaster, lying to Ron and Hermione was bad enough but Dumbledore was worst. Even if Dumbledore did keep things that I have a right to know about, this would be another lie in this never ending cycle of deceit.

"See?" I tried to act that I had temporary amnesia.

"Yes Potter, or were you just screaming bloody murder for our entertainment?" Snape snapped from behind the headmaster.

I looked up again and this time took in the people in the room, McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey were all there and all their eyes were on me. Again I wish there was nothing special about me. I bowed my head to avoid their looks of concern and pity.

"I can't remember." Was the best I could come up with. I couldn't see any of the reactions as my head was still bowed.

"Harry." Dumbledore placed his hand on my chin and lifted my face up. "You can tell me anything you know." I nodded and tried to empty my mind, I was suspicious that he can read minds.

"I'm not lying sir, I really can't remember. I'm sorry sir." I tried to look away but as always Dumbledore's bright blue eyes held my gaze as if hypnotized.

"When you're ready to tell me my office will always be open to you." The headmaster said quietly so no-one but me heard him. After they all left I wondered if Dumbledore knew of my relationship with Draco and if he thought any lesser of me.

Madam Pomfrey kept me for the night and I didn't close my eyes till about 4:30am, every time I closed my eyes the familiar green light flashed before my closed lids. Even after I got to sleep, they were filled with Draco dying and Voldemort's maniacal laughter. At around 10am Madam Pomfrey let me go after a check-up and a promise not to be in her care for at least another month. I left drowsy but with a smile on my face, seeing as I hadn't eaten anything since lunch time yesterday I made my way to the great hall for breakfast.

Before I entered though I ran into someone. "Sorry I didn't watch where I was going." I looked up at none other then Blaise.

"No problem Harry, you all right?" He asked as I yawned and not to quietly either.

"Sorry." I told him once I finished yawning. "Didn't sleep well last night."

"Hope the vision wasn't too painful." Blaise said to me with compassion laced in his accent.

I looked at him sharply. "How did you know?"

"Almost the whole school knows Harry, too many people saw you collapse with your hands to your scar."

"Damn." Of course how could I forget how fast gossip travels around Hogwarts, especially involving me. Suddenly eating breakfast in the great hall didn't sound like the best idea, I should probably head back to the gryffindor common room and see if I could try and get some sleep.

"I'm not hungry anymore Blaise, so I'll see you later." With that said I turned around to go back up the stairs. But Blaise grabbed my arm as I set my foot down on the stairs.

"Where you going?"

"Back to bed." Abruptly he flashed me a smile.

"Can I join you?" Blaise asked almost too innocently.

"No." I detangle my arm from his hold and made for the stairs.

I was steadily walking down the fifth floor corridor when I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist and carried me to a near-by unused classroom. Once set down I looked up into gray-eyes.

"Draco." I breathed. Rapidly the vision comes back into clear-cut details and I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around his neck. I'm too happy that he really is here with me and not dead, it's a frightening feeling but I still didn't let him go.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco didn't pull away from me, instead he lifted me off my feet so they wrapped around his own waist and sat me on top of the professor's desk.

I didn't answer him, instead I kissed him deeply running my tongue over his lips so that he'll open his mouth to me and I slipped my tongue in. He responded quickly and encircled his hands around my waist. The kiss got more heated and I pulled away, our faces still very close to each other.

"I'm sorry Draco but it's over."

* * *

A/n- Don't worry you don't have to thank me for leaving you all at that beautiful cliff-hanger.... laughs nervously Now before you start getting the tar and feathers ready let me say I that I promise to update quickly!

So tell me did you like this chapter? It's been one of the easiest and hardest to write... weird combination but true. Please review they do help my ego a lot more then you think.

Next chapter is Draco's two cents. Oh and we can't forget our dear Blaise now can we.

Love Forbidden will be updated on Dec. 28 to match the date of the party.

Merry (happy) Christmas to all of you! Hope you get everything you wanted.

Much Love

**_B_**rat**_P_**rincess


	6. Suck my Kiss

****

Suck my **_K_**iss

I didn't know what to except from him. I thought maybe he would just ignore it and try to kiss me or pull back with an exasperated look. Instead he tighten his grip on my thighs to the point where he was causing me pain and glared at me.

"Why? Again with the same thing Harry! Don't you ever tire of it?" He snapped at me.

How dare he get mad at me! I was only trying to save his sorry arse. It's not like he cared about me anyways. How is it that I can go from being overwhelmed with this boy to wanting to hit him so hard that _maybe _I could knock some sense into him.

"Maybe I don't feel like being your fuck-toy anymore!" I glared at him and pushed him away.

Suddenly Draco smirked and leaned in close to my face. His lips were a mere inch away from my own, his breath fanning my face. "But you see my dear Harry you like being my fuck-toy." He gave me a quick kiss.

I've never been good at stopping my impulses, and this was one of them. I reeled back my hand to give him a good smack but he caught my hand and held it in place. He was still smirking, damn him.

"Tsk now that's not nice." Draco drawled.

"Go to hell!" I pulled my hand away from his and got off the teacher's desk. I made for the door, more heated then I've ever been. It wasn't until he had me pinned to the wall did I know what was happening. Draco came behind me; he didn't turn me around instead just pinned me so that I was facing the door and hands were on either side of my head. He bit my neck hard, knowing that he would leave a mark.

"Get off!"

"Don't act like you don't like it." His hard body was rubbing against my own, and even thought I was still mad I wanted him. Draco knew it too. Turning me around he quickly unbutton my shirt casting it away, I did the same with his robe and shirt.

Draco made a trail starting from my lips to jaw to neck and then trailed his tongue down my abdomen. I was trembling, I wanted it now but he made it painfully slow. I didn't notice it when he took off my pants and boxers in one quick movement, nor did I realize that he was naked as well. But I did feel him thrust into me. My back hitting the door every time his weight would push inside me. My legs were around his waist and my nails clawing his back, leaving pinkish lines. Both our breaths were coming in short pants, his moans filling my ears and me whimpering against the hollow of his neck. Pumping harder and harder until he filled me and I came over our stomachs.

Draco put me back on my feet they were still shaky and I let myself slide to the floor. "I hate you." I covered my nakedness by bringing my legs to my chest.

"No you don't." Draco ran his hand through my wet locks and got dressed. I still hadn't moved and he looked down at me before waving his wand. My clothes were back on.

He picked me up by my armpits and looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't read the expression in them. "See you later." He left the classroom and the door closed behind him with a soft click.

I stood there in the room still after Draco left. The sweat had cooled off and the smell of sex still lingered in the air. Using my wand I conjured a crystal ball and threw it across the room, watching with satisfaction as it shattered on the impact, some of my own anger leaving me.

Does it make me shallow that the only reason I didn't end it with Draco is because I like the sex too much? I mean I saw the vision and I know what's going to happen if we stay together but... I know if I'd _really _tried I could have ended it but I didn't try. Why? Because as much as I loathe to admit it I don't want to give up the Slytherin yet. Voldemort be damn.

I left the room with an even bigger headache then I left the hospital wing with. And finally made it to Gryffindor Common Room to find it filled with Gryffindors of all years and every single one of them looked at me when I entered.

This confused me until I remembered that all the school knew of my passing out in the great hall from the vision. Ignoring them all I made my way up to my dorm to find Ron playing chess with Dean, Seamus was watching and Neville was no where to be seen. They all stared as I entered. None with a weird look that everyone else gave but of concern.

"Where have you been Harry? Madam Pomfrey said she let you out about an hour ago." Ron said upsetting the game by getting up but paying no attention too it.

"I went to take a walk. I had to get a change of scenery. You know how much I hate the hospital wing." I hope I was grinning not grimacing.

"Oh you should have waited for us." The redhead referred to Hermione.

"Where is 'Mione?" I asked going to my trunk to get my towel out.

"The library." Three people in the room answered me. We all looked at each other and laughed. It felt good. There was no tension here, no drama. Just my dorm-mates relaxing on a lazy Saturday morning.

"I'm going to take a shower, kay." They all nodded and I made for the door again.

"Hurry back so I can beat your arse at chess!" Ron called out after me.

I smiled while rolling my eyes. For the moment Draco, Blaise and Voldemort were forgotten. It felt almost normal whatever that meant.

* * *

Halfway through December Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be holding a ball, _The Snowball_. The minute I heard this I knew I was not going to bring a date along. Technically I wasn't seeing Draco but I didn't want to hurt anyone else by thinking they had a chance with me. And I to tell the truth I didn't want to go with anyone.

By the end of the week I had many offers, from every house except Slytherin but I just smiled and shook my head '_no'_, but asked them to save me a dance. Ron and the other boys couldn't fathom why I would turn down every girl that would ask me but I just shrugged my shoulders. I saw Draco 3 more times that week, neither of us wanted to acknowledge the fight we had weeks ago, so it was left unspoken about.

I had a free period before I had to go to charms on Wednesday; I decided to ditch Ron and Dean and headed out to the lake. From where I stood I could see Hagrid teaching third years Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs about unicorns. I watched for a while when a hand landed on my shoulder, I turned to see Blaise smiling at me.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Blaise, free period too?" He nodded and sat down beside me.

"I wanted to ask you if you're going with anyone to the snowball?" I shook my head, waiting for the words I knew that would come. I hadn't really seen the slytherin much in the whole week as we only shared 3 classes together. We only shared smiles in the past week. I could tell it was annoying to Draco but like I told him, he wouldn't control me.

"Go with me." It sounded like a command not a question.

"Sorry Blaise but this year I'm going alone." I smile apologetic to him. He reached out and cupped my cheek in his palm.

"Please?" I shook my head, still smiling. I felt his fingers caress the side of my lips. Blaise leaned in closer and kissed me softly. It was gentle and not urgent or filled with mad passion. His tongue lightly coaxed my lips to open and I gave in, feeling his wet tongue massage my own. Blaise put more force into the kiss and brought me closer to him, so that I was nearly on top of him. Reality came back and I pushed away from the kiss and his embrace.

"I'm sorry." I got up quickly. I went back into the castle and to my next class in a slight daze, wondering why I let Blaise kiss me.

I saw Draco later that night. I knew that he knew that I kissed Blaise or rather Blaise kissed me. I could tell because of the look in his eyes. They tell me when I'm mad my eyes go a shade darker and brighter but his are different. His eyes get cold and turn ice blue.

"I told you not see Blaise!" He flung me into the chair behind me.

Glaring back I said. "And I told you, you don't control my life or me!" He glared at me.

"What did he ask you?"

"None of your goddamn business!" Draco came closer, trapping me so there was no way I could have stood up much less escape.

"Why were you kissing?" I stayed silent just glaring at him. I knew he was losing his patience. "Tell me!" He screamed in my face.

"Screw you!" I pushed him, as I tried to get up.

Draco lost his temper. The blonde roughly pushed me back into the chair and slapped my face hard enough to leave a red mark. It did sting but it hurt me more that he actually dared to hit me. For a moment I just held my cheek before finally turning to him.

Draco was shocked more then me, his eyes were wide, staring at where he hit me. It seemed like he wanted to say something or touch my face but I stood up backing away from him.

"Harry-"

"If you send me a stupid rose I swear I'll hurt you. Don't come near me!" I yelled at him as he took a step forward.

"I'm sorry, I was mad." He tried to reason taking a step back.

"So you hit me? Just leave me alone!"

He grabbed my arm as I reached the door. "I'm sorry." I retracted my hand as if he held an infection and glared icily.

I left the room but I knew I couldn't go to Gryffindor common room, to many people would see the mark. Hermione and Ron would ask too many questions and possibly go to the headmaster. I ended up going to where I always went when I wanted to hide from the world. The roof of the Astronomy tower.

I just sat there for many hours with my knees drawn up and my arms tight around them. I couldn't stop a few tears from escaping but I brushed away at them angrily. I was furious at so many things. At myself for getting into this mess, it was much simpler to go around hating each other then sleeping with each other. I was mad at him for seducing me into it, for slapping me, for being jealous, just everything. I didn't know why it hurt so much, not the slap, Uncle Vernon had done worst to me, no what hurt was that he actually hit me because I let Blaise kiss me.

I mean come on, he has a _girlfriend _that he sleeps with and do you see me slapping him all over the place. But as I sat up there an idea started to form. I would get my revenge on him and Draco would never lay another hand on me again.

* * *

Three days later I planned to get my payback. But it had to be timed perfectly. And to my great relief it worked out flawlessly. Blaise was outside with Draco the one person I was hoping for and to add to the bonus no one was around except them.

"Blaise!" They both turned around at the same time. Blaise smiled at me as I approached and Draco just stared at me with a blank look. We hadn't so much as looked at each other for the pass three days.

"Hey Harry what's up." I didn't answer but instead kissed him fully on the lips and I made sure it was my tongue going into his mouth. Blaise kissed back eagerly and as we snogged I opened my eyes and stared right at Draco, who was glaring right back at me, I knew my eyes looked frosty. It wasn't till we needed air did that I re-closed my eyes and pulled away with a smile, ignoring Draco's glare.

"Thanks." I kissed Blaise on the lips one last time and walked away.

* * *

The next day while I was coming from charms Draco pulled me into a room and shut the door behind him. I knew he wouldn't have come to me any early, 'cause of his fury. But now he stared at me with a blank look.

"I'm sorry, I know what you did yesterday was to teach me a lesson."

I remained silent my face not giving anything away. Draco sighed and came closer to me, seeing that I wasn't moving away he put his hands around my waist.

"I'm really sorry." He really did sound it." I just got jealous thinking that you might be with someone else, I know it doesn't justify what I did."

"It doesn't." I turned my head away.

He gently turned my head to face him. His touch was feather light as if he was afraid to touch me. "I know please forgive me." I didn't say anything and turned my head the other way again. Looking at him would be my downfall. "Please? I'm begging I never beg." He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I was giving in.

"If you ever hit me again I won't come back." I told him seriously. Draco nodded not meeting my eyes and tipped my head back to insert his tongue into my mouth.

"Wanna head to my room?"

"Lunch will be over soon."

Draco came close to my ear and whispered. "Don't worry we'll be quick." And licked my ear so that it got wet and blew on it sending a chill down my spine. I gave in.

* * *

Hi everybody _:A cheers of hi's go around:_ Okay so did you enjoy it? I thought it was kind of...: trails off muttering to herself: Anyways sorry this chapter was late but I kind of hit a writer's block and I didn't know how I wanted it to come out.. So yeah.

Please review 'cause I need to know what you really think about this chapter.

Next chapter: The Snowball dance. Someone finds out about Draco/Harry. And more! Promise.

Okay love you all and Happy New Year!

Ciao


	7. Fool to Believe

A/n- I know its been a long time since the last update but Love Forbidden has been yelling for my attention and my poor other stories had been thrown to the back burner...till now. Here's the new chapter!

It'll start off slow but pick up in the end. And all Blaise lovers won't like him in this one.

Disclaimer- even thought I love the song I don't own it!

Thanks for all the reviews:

Coconut-ice agent H/H- Well let's hope you like this one too. I hate having writer's block makes me want to hit the computer. Don't worry Hermione is not the one to find about them.

yuranda- Well I updated Love Forbidden awhile ago. Hope you liked the chapter. Oh and be nice to your sister, even thought I understand what you mean about siblings: mutters about her own brother:

Dyann- It's not Hermione, Pansy or Ron but you will know by the end of the chapter. Promise =)

cc- Sorry I kept you waiting for so long!

ddz088- there's isn't a lot of interaction between Draco and Harry in this one but the next chapter will. And thanks!

...- Nice s/n. Harry will not suffer for long: crossing fingers behind her back: I promise =0)!

J.R.K- You feel bad for Blaise.... Just wait until the end of this one.

chocs- Well here's more!

jackie- Well it turned out to more like a month later, but that's only because I couldn't think of anything. Hope you like this one!

YAO TUNG- Harry's annoying how come?

Atsu Tenshi- Soon Harry will not be so dependable on Draco. But thank you and enjoy this chapter!

Immortal Memories- It's not Ron or Hermione who find out about them. The play a part in this story but not yet.

psalm139leaf- Hey girl, I promise you won't like Blaise all that much in this chapter.

Tamyshka- Yeah you're right. I'm not trying to make Harry too dependable on Draco but that's the way it's coming out. Soon I'm going to try and get Harry to be more on his own... but the boy won't work with me.

Andromeda Summer- I'm glad you like the way Harry taught Draco a lesson, it was one the easiest things to write so far.

kimmy15- You'll see what the outcome will be soon...

nemo- Out of all my reviews I loved yours the most. It was so funny and or image had me laughing for a bit as well. I am not a sappy person so I don't tend to write it but I am a drama queen and will hype everything up. And what's this about Columbus and his eggs?

Caz Malfoy- The slap added more flavor to the chapter didn't it thought? Well hope you like this one!

**_

* * *

_**

Fool to **_B_**elieve ...

Soon word got out that I was going solo to the dance but nonetheless girls asked if I would go with them, I still turned them down, promising to save a dance for them. The week had been busy, with balancing school, quidditch practice and avoiding Blaise.

I should have known that my plan for revenge would backfire in some way. Yes I taught Draco a lesson and he's been treating me like gold but I'll get to that in a moment. Blaise seemed to take my kiss as a '_yes' _I'll go to the Snowball with him but when he searched for me the next day I had to tell him the kiss wasn't an acceptance to going with him.

"Then what was it for?" He asked calmly enough but the glint in his eye wasn't reassuring.

"Well it was just that, a kiss." I felt bad for using him, and I realized too late how mean it was to use him to get back at Draco but I still didn't want to go the dance with him. Blaise was sweet, if not a bit pushy, and he was really cute but something about him just made me uncomfortable in his company.

"Just a kiss, you sure?"

"Positive. Now excuse me I have to meet Ron." I sidestep him but he followed. "Blaise I'm sorry really but it was nothing more." He let me go but I felt his eyes follow me all the way up the stairs.

So for the past two weeks I have been avoiding him like a plague, I know what I did was wrong but hey the Sorting Hat did say I would do well in Slytherin. Now to Draco. It's almost scary the way he's been treating me, all sweet and compassionate. Ever since we started our relationship (or whatever you want to call it.) Draco had been acting different around me, no longer did we fight in the corridors or taunt each other in class. People had noticed and asked but we both just ignore the questions. Hermione praised me on finally growing-up and forgetting all the petty fights. The only time we competed with each other was in Quidditch, which of course was still very much intense. But ever since Draco hit me he has been more... caring. He was before but now...

The sex is still filled with passion and hot but his touches are light and gentle as if he is afraid to hurt me again. In the afterglow he holds me tightly until he falls asleep. I've never fallen asleep in his arms or bed. I know it's strange but to fall asleep with him is another level of intimacy, to wake up with him holding me is something too intense to share. But like I was saying Draco is showing me a whole new side of him and it's sweet. Hopefully it doesn't go away soon.

The day of the dance I spent it outside with Ron and Hermione, doing last minute Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. I debated if I should have gotten a gift for Draco but decided against it. We're sleeping with each other not having a full-blown relationship. Hermione went to go get ready with the rest of the girls around 3, leaving the boys to their own doing. All the houses got together and had a snowball fight, Slytherin won... Of course they cheated.

Around 8 we all got dressed. I wore bottle green dress robes and thankfully Ron had gotten rid of the horrid maroon colored dress robes he had back in fourth year instead he wore nice black ones. At 9:30 I was down in front of the Great Hall doors waiting for them to open. Looking around I saw a few others who had gone without dates, Blaise included. Then I saw Draco with his _date, _Pansy Parkinson. She was looking conceited in her burgundy dress robes Draco's arms holding hers. I turned away from them and tried not to feel jealous. I think I did mange it after I thought of all the nights we had together. Finally the doors opened, small tables that could sit up to five people lined the walls. This year there was no band but music coming from somewhere above. I sat with Ron, Hermione, Neville and his date Ginny.

The headmaster stood with a bright smile on his lips. "Let the Snowball begin." He clapped his hands twice and snow started to fall from the enchanted ceiling.

* * *

Three hours later...

The Snowball had been going bettered then I expected, nothing like the wreck that the Yull ball turned out to be in our fourth year. Mostly it was because we were more relaxed, I ended up dancing with many girls of different houses and all around having a nice time. I was asked to dance with a fourth year from my house and I accepted as new song came on. Listening to the lyrics though was strange, because in a weird way it was telling my relationship with Draco perfectly.

Do do do do do...   
You love black and I like red   
You like dogs and I like cats   
I like to talk, you'd rather watch TV   
You like to control, I accept what I see   
You're so cool, I am emotional   
You wanna a lover, I need a match for my soul   
You stare at the moon, I reach for the stars   
I am from Venus and you're from Mars   
  
I don't know what you mean, what you do or say   
I love you anyway   
Love you anyway   
I don't know what you feel, should I go or stay   
I love you anyway   
Love you anyway   
Hey  
Do do do do do...   
  
You're so jealous, no I am not   
I think relationships are built on trust   
You live for action, I guide for romance   
We're so different why give it a chance   
You want to be you but I can't be myself   
I feel in prison while you feel unsafe   
You read your head, I listen to my heart

I don't know what you mean, what you do or say   
I love you anyway   
Love you anyway   
I don't know what you feel, should I go or stay   
I love you anyway   
Love you anyway   
Hey  
Do do do do do...   
  
We're together you still feel alone   
If one is there the other one is gone   
If I were you and you me for a day nothing would change anyways   
I don't know what you mean, what you do or say   
I love you anyway   
Love you anyway   
I don't know what you feel, should I go or stay   
I love you anyway   
Love you anyway   
Hey

Do do do do do...   
  
I don't know what you mean, what you do or say   
I love you anyway   
Only in my way   
Not in your way   
Oh not in your way   
Anyway...

The song faded to another but I stood still, the words still dancing around in my head. I wondered what the song was called. I looked to Draco and to my surprise found him staring right back at me. I could tell through his eyes that he understood the song meant the same thing to him as well.

* * *

15 Minutes later...

The Snowball was still going on fine, Hermione and Ron were dancing and my eyes kept straying to Draco, who I was happy to note wasn't paying attention to Pansy. I excused myself from Justin who had come over to talk and went to got get a butterbeer at table filled with drinks and snacks. A second later I was joined by Draco.

"Meet me in my room in fifteen." He whispered as he got his own drink and causally walked away.

I stared after him but he never turned back to look at me. I danced with Hermione as Ron went to get a drink and when we went back to the table I told them that I was tired from all the dancing and was heading up to the common room. I left the hall and made sure no was around before heading down to the dungeons, which I was very familiar with by now.

Halfway to the Slytherin common room, Draco grabbed me from behind placing kisses along my ear and neck. I laughed and twisted around to face him. We kissed this time on the lips and made our way to his room.

I ended staying in Draco's room longer then I thought I would but once we got into the motion of things it was hard to break out of it. Being quiet and hoping no Slytherins were out I made it into the common room, thankfully it was dark and no one appeared to be around. I was almost out when I heard my name being said softly behind me. I turned sharply to look up at Blaise, who had hidden in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking around to make sure there was no one in the common room beside us.

"Funny I should ask you the same thing." He sounded bitter and I wondered why. I couldn't answer him and it seemed he didn't want a reply anyway.

The raven-haired slytherin closed the remaining space between us and I stood there shocked as he unbuttoned my robe. Once he had the robe open he had a good look at my body which was only clad in boxers.

"So beautiful." Blaise muttered.

"Blaise-" He cut me off before I could tell him what I wanted to say.

"I saw you with Draco."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Yes you do. Don't deny it either 'cause I saw you in bed with him." Blaise smiled wickly as I gasped. He had seen me.

I closed my robe and shrugged carelessly. "What does it matter to you anyway." I turned to go through the door when he stepped closer and encircled his arms around me in a tight grip.

"Let me go!" I struggled hard against him.

"If you scream all you would do is wake all the other Slytherins. Do you really think Draco will help you? Hmm... Do you want to try?" He whispered malevolently into my ear. I glared but remained silent.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." His hands traveled downward, I shoved my elbow into his stomach and got out of his hold as he bent over holding his stomach.

"Stay away from me." I hissed and walked out of the room.

Blaise it seemed wasn't going to let me go that easy, after recovering he came after me. He pushed me into the wall and used his body to hold me in place.

"If you don't I will tell the _whole _school that your getting fucked by Malfoy."

"And I would deny everything. You appear to be a smart boy Blaise, used that brain of yours and really think. Who's going to believe you if both of us deny it?" I smiled sweetly at him and he glared horribly at me before he forced his mouth on me.

After a few moments of struggling I mange to free my arm and gave him a hard right hook to his face. "Damn you Potter!" He spat out as he held his face.

"Don't mess with me Blaise." I left quickly wanting to get away from him.

I added that event to my piling list of reasons as to why I should just end the whole damn thing with Draco. I have tried, really I have but he doesn't seem to get it how much damage we could create or the danger he is in by just being with me. Malfoys were always to damn stubborn but then again so are Potters.

* * *

A/n- Short but then again this story never meant to have long chapters. Most of you guessed that Blaise would have been the one to find out about them, one other thought it would have been Hermione.

No MPreg in this story!! Changed my mind.

Don't know when the next update will be as **Love Forbidden** is getting most of my attention and I also have to update **W.W.N**. But I will update as fast as my fingers will let me.

Two cookies if you read the whole author notes

Love ya

Ciao


	8. Beautiful Stranger

****

Beautiful **_S_**tranger...

It was two days into the holiday vacation and I hadn't seen Draco since the Snowball dance, I will still debating if I should tell him or not but in the end I decided that I needed to tell him. The reason I hadn't seen Draco was that both Hermione and Ron stayed and it was harder to get away from them without making them worry now that most of the gryffindors were gone.

I did get to meet Draco on the third day when I was leaving the Quidditch locker room and he was coming in. Before I could say anything he kissed me and closed the door.

"Miss me?" He teased me while his lips moved over mine.

I pulled away reluctantly. "We have a problem, Blaise saw us together during the snowball dance." I though it was best if I didn't sugarcoated it.

Draco remained quite and just stared at me before asking. "What did he say?"

I sat on the bench and stared up at him. "If I don't sleep with him, he's going tell the whole school about us." I sighed.

"You're not." He said sharply and I glared at him.

"You know you really are thick. Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm. Not. Going. To. Sleep. With. Blaise." I knew it would make him mad but I wasn't in the best of moods to begin with.

Draco glared at me but remained silent. "So what are we going to do?"

That took me by surprise. I really didn't know what to expect from him but it wasn't that, actually I thought it he would say it was my problem and to fix it or something along those lines. "I told him that we would deny it and I think he knows that it would be hard to convince the school."

"I know Blaise and he's not going to stop and just leave it alone that easily."

"So what do we do?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know just hope for the best." He shrugged.

"Great plan." I said sarcastically. Before he could come back with a biting remark we heard footsteps coming towards the door. Draco quickly moved to the opposite side of the room and I moved to the door as if leaving the room. I stepped out and came face to face with Ron.

"Oh I was looking for you mate. It's been two hours since you'd been gone and you know how Hermione gets." The redhead rolled his eyes and I gave a forced laugh as we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room still thinking of Draco.

The Christmas hols were going fine but I wish I could have spent a little time with Draco, I love Hermione and Ron to death but they sometimes don't realize how suffocating I feel by them. Draco doesn't do that, he doesn't treat me like the boy-who-lived and maybe that's why I'm so attracted to him; he doesn't put me on a pedestal.

"Harry! Wake up mate." Ron's voice woke me up and I gave a groan trying hard to snuggle deeper into the warm blankets, but they were taken away by both Ron and Hermione who laughed as I glared at them.

"Happy Christmas!" They yell simultaneously and I rolled my eyes as Hermione put her gifts on Dean's bed.

Like we've done for the past six years we opened our presents together. I go through Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid's gifts first, as I know what they usually get me. Mrs. Weasley knitted a black sweater and a lot of homemade sweets that looked delicious and Hagrid got me a book on different dangerous animals. I moved on to Sirius' gift, I sighed as I read his letter wishing me a happy and safe Christmas and how sorry he is that he couldn't be there to share it with me. Putting his gift aside I move on the others. Ron got me sweets and Hermione a book on seekers.

After all the gifts were open and put away we went down to the Great Hall where only a few people were gathered eating breakfast and talking amongst each other, Draco was also there who flashed me a grin before turning back to Parkinson. I sat with Hermione and Ron at the end of the long table that's placed in the middle of the Great Hall. I filled my plate but ate slowly not really that hungry. I let my thoughts go back to Draco and I realized how much I've been thinking of him lately.

I was brought out of my musing by someone tapping on my shoulder I turned around in my seat to look up at Blaise who unfortunately also decided to stay at Hogwarts. He smirked as I inwardly groan cursing the day I ever met the slytherin. A nice slytherin indeed, the only reason Blaise was nice to me was to get me into bed.

"Have a minute Harry?" Out of the corner of my eye I see both Ron and Hermione shooting me looks. I couldn't say no to him incase Blaise decided to do something we'll both regret. I nodded standing up and we walked out of the Great Hall. Outside he turned to me still smirking.

"What do you want?"

"Have you thought more about the deal?" He answered my own question with a question.

"I already said no!" I'm really not in the mood to put up with this but I lowered my voice incase it carried into the Great Hall. "And both of us are going to deny it even if you start rumors." I reminded him with a smirk of my own.

"Tsk Potter I thought you would be more sensible then that, or at least cared more for Draco. Just image what would happen if it got to his father or the dark lord that you two were sleeping together." Blaise sighed dramatically.

The vision I had a while ago came back to my mind in vivid details. A shudder ran through my body and I forced myself to focus on something else. I wouldn't let him get what he wanted or see how much his words affected me.

"Draco would deny it. Do you really think that Voldermort-" I smiled as Blaise flinched. "would get worked up about gossip?"

The slytherin didn't answer right away and I saw the doubt in his eyes. At least I have the upper hand on this one. "Exactly." I said to him as I turned my back on him and made my way back into the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione were waiting for me to return.

* * *

"What'd he say?"

I had gone to the lake later in the afternoon to give Ron and Hermione some alone time and for me to think without them asking me questions. I had only gotten there when Draco had come from behind me a serious expression gracing his gorgeous face.

"The same thing, but he really doesn't care for the students to find out he wants your father and Voldemort to find out." I watched his face carefully.

Draco's a master at hiding his emotions but even the greatest actor's show something and I've learned to catch it. His eyes flicker for a second before going impassive once again. I know the blonde is always worried about someone finding out not because of what the school would think but if word ever got to his father and what he might do.

"Draco what side are you on?" I ask him.

I questioned him before at the start of this bizarre relationship and he told me he didn't know, that he was confused. At the time I had accepted the answer but now I needed to know for sure, because even though I wanted to stay with him I couldn't be with someone who sided with Voldemort. I couldn't betray my parents and all the people in my life that I cared about because of Draco. I just _couldn't_.

The blonde sighed deeply. "I don't know Harry." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well pick now." I tell him glaring. "Damn it Draco its not that hard just choose a side." Ok I know that not fair to him but I needed to know, if he chose to follow in his father's footsteps then I would leave him, I wouldn't be with a deatheater.

"It's not that hard?! Maybe for you but I will go against everything my father has brought me up knowing. Everything I am!"

"Your father brought you up to bow at someone's feet? I though Draco _Malfoy _was too good to bow down to anyone?"

"Shut-up Harry." The slytherin snapped at me glaring furiously.

"No! Fine you want to join Voldemort then do it, but don't think to even look at me again. But prepare yourself for a life of killing innocent people who did nothing but be born to what they are, to be in pain if your _master _has a bad day. To be constantly remained of what you are by a black tattoo on your arm. And if you can live with yourself for having all that blood on your hands then so be it." I yelled at him more enraged then I'd ever been.

Brooding I made to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "Harry please." Draco said quietly.

"Talk to me when you've chosen." I yanked my arm out of his hold and made my way back to the castle.

At dinnertime I didn't see Draco.

* * *

A/n- I know it's short but I really didn't know what to do with these chapter but I'm _sort-a _of happy with the way it turned out! So sorry with the long wait but Love Forbidden and Wonder What's Next needed to be written, but don't worry another chapter should be up soon.

Ooh and next chapter you will find out what _Side_ Draco is on.... Can I get a drum roll please.... ?

Thank yous:

Alyanah- Aw thank you so much. I loved your review and how you described what you felt. Hope this one makes you happy as well.

fowler Nsow- I love happy ending as well and this one will end happy promise ;-)

Hue- I'll post the new chapter for Love Forbidden once its written and done but enjoy this one in the mean time.

driven to insanity- Blaise is in the first book you see his name during the sorting but the thing is you don't know if its a boy or girl so most just use however we want. I'll update Love Forbidden sometime in the near future is all I can say.

Andromeda Summer- I don't think I can ever write sappy and fluff.. I can't even read them. No everything with me is drama and drama. But I'll have Dumbledore later on in the story maybe....

Dyann- Liked the cookies did you.....

Wyall Jared- I have a writing style... cool! Thanks a bunch ;0)

Atsu Tenshi- Well thanks for the review hope you like this one.

Immortal Memories- Nope my Harry only fucks with Draco.... well in this story anyway but thanks for the idea.

Tamyshka- Well hope the new chapter answered all your questions. The song is called **Anyway (Men are from Mars) **by **Amber** great song!

ddz008- You know you review all my story, which is cool cause I can always expect a review from you. Enjoy this chapter.

lilkuma-chan- Aw thanks for the cake it was delicious! I'm thinking about the MPreg so lets see what happens. And I like Mpreg when they're done right.

Caz Malfoy- Isn't Blaise annoying but trust me he ain't any better in this one!

BratPrincess is out!

Stay Beautiful 


	9. Bedtime Story

****

Bedtime **_S_**tory...

If you could wish for anything what would it be? Money? Power? Respect? A big house? I'd ask for a trouble-free life with nothing exciting happening or danger around every corner. For my parents to be alive. For Sirius to be free. For Voldemort to have never risen to power. But I don't have that I'm Harry James Potter a.k.a Boy-who-lived a.k.a Hogwarts golden boy a.k.a Potter (to Voldemort, the Dursley's and Snape.) nothing can be simple for me. Sometimes I wonder if I would miss this kind of life if I did have a normal life...

Right now I just wish Draco would pick a side, I would love it if he would choose mine. But if he doesn't I won't cry or beg him to do anything if he sides with the dark lord. I'll just do what I should have done from the start and walk away.

But what if Draco does pick the light side. I smirked rolling my eyes at the way that sounded. _'The Light Side' _makes it sound like some knock-off version of the **Star Wars**. Before you know it Voldemort will be claiming to be my father while I cradle my hand-less arm. An image of me holding my arm and Voldemort standing before me came to mind and before I can stop myself I laugh out loud, the sound echoing around the room.

I'm in the Astronomy Tower, and it's the last day before Hols vacation is over. I hadn't seen Draco since the day I left him at the lake. Draco's been avoiding me, making sure that he has left the Great Hall before I come into eat. To say in the least it's been very exasperating. It's nearing sunset and I had gotten away from Hermione and Ron, spending the better part of the day wandering around reflecting about everything.

"What's so funny?" A familiar drawl asked behind me. I turned to face Draco who was leaning upon the door with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Something." I said smirking.

He remained silent but raised an eyebrow. I've been waiting to damn long for these games and I wanted to know now. So I sit up and turned my body to face him.

"So-" I started to say but he cut in.

"When I was young my father always taught me that to be a Malfoy was to be great, to be powerful." Draco paused and let his eyes look into mine before looking off into space.

Not knowing what to do I stayed quiet and he started to talk once again. "He always told me that Malfoys don't cry, or show any weakness including love. To love was to be vulnerable; when you married it was for power and money. Muggles and Muggle-born people were beneath us. The dark lord was a blessing and he would get rid of those who were not deemed worthy." Draco stopped again and sighed.

"But then I grew up and realized my father lied to me. If we're so above everyone why does the dark lord treat us like we're one-step up from muggle-borns. And then I came here and saw muggle-borns weren't as my father said, they weren't stupid and scroungers but could be as smart and powerful as a pureblood... look at Granger." The slytherin smirked and finally his gray eyes were on me.

"I _don't _bow down to anyone Harry and I don't want to kill either." Draco finished on a quiet note.

I stood there shocked beyond words at what he just finished telling me and realized at how complex Draco really was. The boy was a mystery. But I did comprehend after a moment that he was going to go against his father and Voldemort.

Despite what he said I found myself asking. "Are you sure? Remember what you told me... You will go against everything you've been taught."

He smirked as he approached me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why? Changed your mind about wanting me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

I smiled and shook my head before capturing his lips in a kiss, his response is immediate and soon the kiss is more heated. So wrapped up in each other we didn't notice the door open or the gasps. We didn't notice anything till I heard my name being called out by a familiar voice and I sharply turned to face my two best friends. Hermione looked shocked but Ron was glaring and it was directed at me.

"Ron-" I tired saying.

"Traitor! How could you with Malfoy!" The redhead said before running out and Hermione followed him without saying a word.

I quickly left Draco's embrace and headed for the door to catch up with them but Draco caught my arm and pulled me back. But I wasn't thinking about him at the moment, it was Ron and Hermione. God they knew now and all the lies I told them have come to the surface.

"Draco please." I needed to talk to them before it was too late. They wouldn't understand that Draco had changed and even though I wanted to tell them I couldn't.

Draco sighed and let me go but not before placing a kiss on my lips. "Good luck." He said.

I nodded and rushed to the door. I've always been a fast runner and easily caught up with them right before they entered the Gryffindor common room. They both ignored me, not even glancing at me though I still know their mad at me.

"You have to listen to me." I said shutting the door behind me.

Ron turned around red faced and still glaring, he reminded me of Mrs. Weasley when angry but this was a hateful look not angry. "We don't have to listen to you! You lied to us! All those times you would disappear and reappear now make sense. And it'd be ok with anyone else but why with the git Malfoy!?"

"Draco-" I started to say but yet again I don't get to finish as Hermione broke in.

"So you're on first name bases." She shook her head. "Harry he's a slytherin and not to mention his dad works for you-know-who or have you forgotten?"

"Draco's not like that. Really he's different from what he use to be."

"Is that what he told you?" Ron sneered. They wouldn't let me explain and I was getting angry, I know lying to them was wrong but if they would only let me explain then things could be resolved.

"No it's what I've been seeing since the beginning of the year!" I snapped back at him,

"You've been sleeping with him since the start of the year?"

"Yes and he's not going to join Voldemort. Draco's different." I said definitely.

"How easy you forget all those times he called us names or tried to get us into trouble."

"We called him names too." I pointed out and they were both shocked by this but I didn't care. Draco is not the same boy he use to be back in fourth year and they're just judging from the old Draco.

"How can you pick him over us!?" Ron asked.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"You don't chose who you fall in love with!" I screamed and clamped a hand over my mouth gasping. I stared at Hermione and Ron who are also shocked and before anything more could be said I left the common room.

A/n- So finally Harry has, unintentionally, admitted that it is more then just an infatuations but that he really loves Draco. I know I'm not the only one when I say 'Duh!". But what did you think? You have to tell me.... no really you do... don't look at me like that...

Draco's on the light side! Another round of 'duh's' go around. But I hope you like how I had him do it. I didn't want the simple "Ok Harry I love you so I choose to be on your side."

But now we have another problem will Harry tell Draco the truth... probably not. But I think that Pansy will have something to say soon.... just wait and see what she has in store for Draco.

I know it's short but like I said their not meant to be long because I cover certain things and can't go over to the next chapter. But don't worry now that SAT are over (for now) I will have more time to update. Next update will be up soon.

Thanks to: **superstar09**( Thank you!)**; TheSecretCharacter**( Fast enough?)**; Yuki Kurai; thesecretcharacter; DareaK; driven to insanity; Andromeda Summer; Caz Malfoy; SheWolfe7; ddz008**( Love ya for ya reviews!) **Dyann **(Hey hon'! Hey James!)**; Alyanah; fowler Nsow **(The problems are just beginning!)

So everyone I'm out!

And remember Stay Beautiful!


	10. Unwind

****

Unwind...

I love him? I love Draco Malfoy... No it couldn't be true I just said that to Hermione and Ron because I was mad, it was said in the heat of the moment. Right? I sighed deeply and covered my face with my hands wishing I would just wake up and find myself in bed, everything being just a dream.

I left the Gryffindor common room in shock not even paying attention to where I was running and only stopped when I felt that my heart would burst through my chest from lack of air. I was in some of the part of the castle but right now I'm not thinking about the castle but what I had just reveal to Hermione and Ron and myself.

But no! It's an _infatuation _something that I can walk away from anytime I want too. I shook my head when I realized what I had just said to myself. That must have been the biggest lie I have ever told in my life. If I wanted to walk away from this then I would of months ago, I wouldn't have demanded Draco to tell me what side he was on. And I wouldn't have been thrilled when Draco finally told me that he was on my side.

I admit it now... I _am _in _love _with Draco Malfoy. So what am I going to do about it? Nothing that's what. I can't tell him, what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I tell him and he decides to end it? For some reason the thought of him leaving me would break me.

I sat down, my back against the wall. I'm still slightly out of breath from all the running but my thoughts are still running a mile a minute. I wonder what Hermione and Ron must think and what Draco did after I left him in the tower. All these thoughts are giving me a headache and all I want to do is shut my mind off, even if it's just for a little while.

"Potter what are you doing here?" A sharp voice brought me out of my thinking and I looked up into Snape's glaring face.

"Sitting." I said unwisely and his glare intensifies.

"Five points from Gryffindor for getting smart with a professor. The welcoming feast is about to start so get down to the great hall now." The potion master said before turning his back on me and walking away with his trademark billowing robes.

I glared at him and pushed myself off the ground making myself remember how to get to the great hall from where I am. In honesty I had forgotten all about the feast and that the students would be coming back today. I don't want them back yet cause that means class will start up again and I will have to focus on work and at the moment I have enough to think about.

As I neared the Great Hall I heard chattering and I knew that the students were already there and the feast has begun, I'm tempted to skip it and go to bed but knowing Snape he would take more points off for not attending. So instead I straighten my shoulders and put a brave face on before I entered the room. I noticed Draco sitting with Pansy and a few other slytherins as soon as I walked in and then I noticed Ron and Hermione sitting together talking quietly with themselves. They looked up at me as I sat with Dean and Seamus but didn't say anything before resuming their own conversation.

It didn't go unnoticed by my roommates. "What's up Harry had a fight with them?" Seamus, the most bold asked me.

I shook my head piling on food that I didn't intend to eat on my plate. The sandy haired boy didn't stop his line of questioning though.

"Then what's wrong? Hermione and Ron came in all serious looking and haven't talked to anyone since they sat down. And you look like hell mate."

"Thank you Seamus." I rolled my eyes and poked at my food.

"We're just worried Harry." Dean put in and Neville nodded. I guess I should have felt grateful that their concern but right now I wanted to be left alone.

"It's nothing; we had an argument ok." Seamus looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off before he can even say anything. "Leave it alone." I finished telling them and turn to my untouched food.

They take the hint and most of the sixth years Gryffindors are quiet and subsided. I almost wish something would happen or that Dumbledore would say the feast is over and goodnight. Unfortunately something did happen.

Midway through the feast Blaise decided to charm me with his presence, getting the attention of most of the gryffindors. It was a weird occurrence when a slytherin approached the gryffindor table.

"Have a moment Harry?"

"For you Blaise, no." I told him irritated, not in the frame of mind to deal with him.

"Oh but you can spare a second unless you want me to say whatever I need to say in front of your friends." He threw a smile at my roommates. Now everyone is watching curiously and I'm getting madder by the second.

Too much has happened in one single day for me too deal with him. "Blaise leave now." I narrowed my eyes at him. Counting in my head backward from ten, slowly.

"Harry be reasonable."

"One." I stood up.

I don't think he saw it coming I sure didn't. I punched Blaise in the face hard. I couldn't take it anymore I just needed to get all my aggravation out and he was right there. Not that he stood there and took it, after he got over the shock he hit me right back. We threw a few more punches at each other before some gryffindors held me back and ravenclaws held him back. I knew in the morning I was going to have a bruise on my cheek and a black eye, and I think I might of broken Blaise's nose but I'm not sure.

I struggled against my roommates and only stopped when the headmaster stood between us. He gave both of us a hard look and I bowed my head ashamed. The great hall was in total silence as they waited for what Dumbledore had to say.

"The two of you in my office right now." Without another word he left the Great Hall with Blaise and me trailing behind him.

Neither of us spoke as we followed the headmaster to his office and I realized this was the first time I was going to his office because I was actually in trouble. Disappointment rose in me and my shoulders dropped even lower then they already were.

"You stay out here Mr. Potter; I will call you after I deal with Blaise." Dumbledore said before heading into his office the slytherin looking pale following him in.

I sighed and waited for my turn, which was about five minutes later. Blaise passed me without saying anything but threw me a dirty look, which I ignored. I wouldn't admit out loud but it felt good to wipe the smirk off his face.

I entered the headmaster's office and waited for Dumbledore to reprimand me. His powerful blue eyes stared at me for a moment before speaking. "I am very disappointed in you Harry, I expect better from you." I remained quiet.

"You will serve two weeks detention with Prof. Snape after dinner and Gryffindor loses twenty points." He handed me my punishment, which is harsh, but I can't do anything but accept it. I know he's not finished and I waited for the question he is dying to ask me.

"Why Harry, you threw the first punch and you're not one to go around picking fights."

I sighed. "I don't know sir, I was just mad and he wouldn't go away." I know it sounded pathetic but it's the truth.

"That still doesn't justify you fighting. Next time there will be worse consequences. Sirius will be told of these." He added and I looked up at him sharply.

"Does he have to know?" I asked him,

"Yes now you are dismissed."

"But sir-"

"Dismissed Harry." Dumbledore said more fiercely.

"Goodnight sir." He nodded and I left his office heading to the Gryffindor common room with more problems to deal with.

I will never have an easy life.

* * *

A/n- Inspiration has been a dear friend of mine as of late and so many ideas have been popping into my head that I need to write. So how about it do you like it?

So no Harry/Draco interaction but I did have Blaise/Harry interaction, a fight. Was it believable? Next chapter out whenever I get another idea for it.

Next chapter I will have Draco and Harry interaction, maybe more of his best friends. And does Pansy have something in store for Draco? I don't but lets see.

Review have be awesome so keep them coming please!!

Thank you:

eminem4eva- How about now! Loved your review!

kimmy15- Well what do you think?

SheWolfie7- I didn't either but I just write whatever comes to mind and it fit so I kept it. Did you like it?

noa- Thank you! And yes Harry is demanding but he had the right to be and Draco can just be as demanding as Harry.

fowler Nsow- Promise that they will work out in end but right now we are from the end. So do you like that I'm updating so much.

superstar09- Nah you're not demanding I would ask for longer chapters too but sorry don't expect them for this story. Love Forbidden has long chapters but these one is meant to be short.

cpbusted- Now how did you come up with your s/n? Glad you're into it!

jessie- I'm so evil when it comes to cliff-hangers ask all my reviewers and you'll see what I mean. But this is nothing compare to Love Forbidden's cliff-hangers. Enjoy!

Alyanah- Is these chapter out soon enough for ya? I know its a bitch when Ron and Hermione act like that but don't worry they will be understanding soon.

Elebereth- Well I'm not sure Draco already knows but lets see what happens ;-) thanks!

esrinthly- You think my story is heart-breaking wonderful story? Ooh I love you!! Thank you. But sorry don't expect for Dray and Pansy to break up.. the lil' bitch has something plan that no-one will see coming...

MeMyselfandI3737- I kept writing so here it is. ;-) thanks!

driven to insanity- Yup Harry did so those three little words. And I try to stay away from cliches cause I can't stand them.

ddz008- Well here's the new chapter! So how's my favorite reviewer doing?

M69- And I absolutely love your review!!! Thanks hon'!

Yuki Kurai- Thanks! You're the only that mentioned the whole star wars thing. I thought of it in school while in study. So thanks and hope you like this chapter.

THANK YOU GUYS YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME INTO THE HUNDRED WITH THESE STORY!! LOVE YOU ALL

BratPrincess Out!

Stay Beautiful


	11. Everything's Eventual

****

Everything's **_E_**ventual...

I despairingly left the headmaster's office and thought about everything that had happened in this one day. Draco joined the light side which was great but then Hermione and Ron found out and we had a huge row in which I admitted to loving Draco and then I go and get into a fight with Blaise...Ah what a _great _day I had. So lost in my reflection of the past events that I didn't even notice the students staring at me and whispering. All I thought about was going up to my dorm and falling asleep, hopefully to forget the day all together. I was almost to the Gryffindor common room when someone put a hand around my waist and turned me around. Usually I would have my wand pointed at the person's throat but not today, tonight I just stare up at gray eyes.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Distracted?" He drawled out. I just nod and with one last look around the corridor he lead me into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm just ready to go to bed and forget this day." I said with a sigh.

"What happened after you went after Weasley and Granger?"

"We fought and words were said. To say in the least they were not pleased to know that I was seeing the Slytherin Ice Prince behind their backs." I knew that I wasn't telling the whole truth but like hell I would admit to Draco that I loved him. The blonde would probably walk out on me the minute the words came out of my mouth.

He snorted and asked the next question. "Why did you hit Blaise?"

At the mention of the bastard's name I glared. "He bothered me and I asked him patiently to go away but he didn't. So I punched him." I said as if that was a reasonable enough explanation for my actions and damn-it was!

Draco looked at me like he had never seen me before but finally spoke after awhile. "You sounded exactly like a slytherin for a minute there."

I didn't have the heart or energy to tell him that the sorting hat did want me in the serpent house, so for my part I remained quiet. Maybe one day I would tell him about my sorting but not tonight.

"Well, I have to go. I feel as though I will fall asleep at any minute." I started to rise out of the chair I was sitting on and fully expected for him to say something but he did something that surprised me.

I really though Draco was going to say something, why else would he seek me if he didn't want to end up in bed together. But instead he told me to go to see the nurse in the morning about the black eye that was forming and kissed me on the lips before slipping out of the room. I stood in the room for a minute wondering the change in Draco before deciding to leave all the thinking for the morning.

Entering the common room found it partially full of mostly upper-class gryffindors who were catching up with friends they hadn't seen in weeks. Among the still awake were Ron and Hermione who got a spot in front of the fire and like in the Great Hall were talking quietly with themselves.

Hoping for no confrontations I made a beeline to the dorms ignoring all the looks that the other gryffindors were giving me and praying that neither Ron nor Hermione would call my name. But I wasn't Harry Potter for anything!

Ron had risen out of his chair and called my name as I neared the door that would leave me to my glorious, soft, warm bed. We stood at opposite ends of the stairs with me looking down and he looking up at me. I waited for him to speak and after a moment's pause he did.

"Can we talk? Hermione wants to too." He asked with none of the anger he had a few hours ago.

But I was too tired to deal right now with anything. All I wanted was to change and get under the covers of my bed.

"Can we leave it for tomorrow please? I'm really tired right now and I want to sleep."

"Ok." He nodded once and left heading back to Hermione who had watched the whole scene from where she was sitting.

After a moment of standing there I turned around and headed into the dorm I have shared with the other boys for six years. I don't hear Neville snores, Dean's light breathing or Seamus quidditch/girl talk so I know they're all are awake. I changed quietly into my nightclothes and slid under the covers.

"'Night guys."

"'Night Harry." Three sleepy voices said back to me and I fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Harry come on wake up!" I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head trying to block out Hermione's voice. It was too damn early in the morning for this!

"We know you're awake Harry." She pulled my red curtains apart so sunlight came in.

Ron pulled hard and took away my pillow while Hermione ripped the covers away from me. I was left on my bed bare, with no way to get out or hide. Both smiled at me while I glared at them. I noticed everyone else was already gone, nightclothes were thrown carelessly and undone beds were waiting for the house-elfs to be made. Inwardly I groaned and sat up sighing heavily, I knew I couldn't postpone it any longer. It was time for the '_talk'_. No way around it. So I braced myself for the worst and hoped for the best.

Sitting with my back to the headboard of my bed I returned my gaze on to them again, wondering who will do the talking first. Unsurprisingly it is Hermione to break our tense silence.

"Oh Harry you really should let Madam Pomfrey see that black eye." She gently made to touch the bruised skin.

Well at least I didn't have a broken nose like Blaise I thought to myself and winced when Hermione's fingers made contact with my soft skin, noticing for the first time how tender the spot was. Hermione pulled her hand back and we three remained in silence once again. Ron still had not said anything and I don't dare to stare at him.

Finally Hermione started to speak again. "We want you happy Harry, but we don't like it when you keep secret from us. Ron and I talked and we were madder that you kept Malfoy a secret then it being Malfoy that you're with." She paused as I shot her a look.

"You're kidding right?"

Hermione shook her head at me. "No, we don't like Malfoy but Harry we love you enough to accept the fact that you are with him and that maybe he has changed and we don't want you sad or angry with us."

"I'm not." I cut her off. "I know I should have told you but I didn't want to lose your friendship." I finished quietly.

I hate showing my vulnerable side or sharing my feelings like Ron and Hermione do. I grew up in a home where no one cared about how I felt or how to show what I was feeling and now it's difficult for me to share that side of me to anyone. Draco has the same problem too, he always wears a mask to hide his true emotions and that's all people see "_Malfoy_" not "_Draco_". I myself haven't seen much of the real Draco but when I do its beautiful.

Hermione smiled and hugged me. "Moron! There's no way I'll finish our friendship over this, you're stuck with me till the end." We both laughed and I wondered if I had, had a sister would she be like Hermione... another thing Voldemort took away from me.

I turned to Ron who has not said a word throughout the whole conversation and I started to worry again but finally the redhead spoke. Relief flows through me; while my friendship with Hermione was great and I wouldn't give it up for anything with Ron it was different. With Ron it was something special. We fought but we're always there for each other no matter what.

"Are you sure you love the ferret?"

I rolled my eyes at the insult but nodded my head nonetheless. "Yeah." I raised my eyes to him and he just stared back at me. There's a gleam in his eyes I've seen a few times before and I finally knew what it was. It's the same look he gave Ginny when she talked to boys. He's protective of me like a young brother would be though I'm 3 months older then him.

"Just know if he hurts you I will personally rip out his bowel and wrap it around his throat."

Silence followed.

I smiled...

Hermione smiled...

Ron smiled...

We're good and after a little more chatter we all go and get ready for the day. Maybe the day won't be so bad after all...

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

A/n- Hey guys!!! : Waves_ eccentrically_: It's been awhile since my last update but I just wanted to make all you suffer MWAHHHHHHHHH!!

Yes I am crazy! But Sarah understands me right...

But one to the **THANK YOU'S**! Which I must say they have been a lot of! Thanks to you guys this story is in the hundreds!

sammygirl

Wyall Jared

Me

Andromeda Summer

fowler Nsow- Did Dumbledore come out too harsh? Sorry about that but I was trying to think in the mind of a headmaster. And Harry _did _start the fight; he always can't get leeway**.**

Alyanah

Elebereth

thesecretcharacter

Psalm139leaf- So it's coming out like a soap opera? Well let me let you in on a secret... these story's nickname is 'The soap one' ;-). I know it's coming across that way.. I kind of wanted it too, but don't worry it won't get too sappy.

Yuki Kurai

anonymous

Kristin- Well Blaise is an unknown gender... authors use it to their use cause we have no idea if Blaise is a boy or girl. In all my fics Blaise is a boy. Did that clear it up for ya?

distraught soul- Something good happens to Harry.... well I'm not sure. This chapter something good happens but just watch out for the next chapter**.**

The Black Rose of the Gods

superstar09

DracoLuciusLover

jenny

BabiKadence1103- Yeah he broke the nose but he did come out with a black eye.

SheWolfe7- I aim for the unexpected!

Lian Lim

driven to insanity- You seem not to like anyone who treats Harry badly. I do the same thing too!

ddz008-Yes I really do look forward to your reviews! Their great ;-)

Oh by the way I am sooo happy that everyone loved the fight between Harry and Blaise. Sometimes I think Harry's to passive in the books not including HP5 of course. So in the last chapter I let him get a bit out of character, glad it didn't back

fire on me!

Love you all and next chapter should be out really soon, I can write it tonight and maybe have it out for you by then.

Next Chapter: Still thinking about it... but maybe the Dursleys will be thrown into the mix. And we can't forget Pansy now can we....

Bye for now!


	12. Nobody's Fool

Nobody's **f**ool

The three of us left the Gryffindor common room about half an hour later. I told Hermione and Ron to go to the Great Hall while I went to the Hospital wing to have my black eye healed.

"We'll go with you mate." Ron said and I opened my mouth to tell them otherwise.

"We're gonna go with you Harry no matter what you say so we might as well get going." Hermione said and started to make her way to the hospital wing to prove her point.

So I shrugged my shoulders and the three of us made our way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey healed my eye easily and within seconds but all the while tutting me about fighting, I got out of there as quickly as I could while Ron laughed at me. There was about an hour an half left of breakfast before our first class started so we quickly made our way to the Great Hall.

But before I we even stepped foot into the Great Hall someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. I stared into gleaming blue eyes. It was Blaise, healed nose and everything.

"What do you want now?" I tugged my arm out of his hold. The slytherin was already on my nerves so why didn't he just get the hint... maybe me breaking his nose wasn't a big enough hint.

"I just want a word." He said simply his eyes sliding over to Ron and Hermione who stared right back at Blaise.

"And here I thought I made it clear to you last night that I don't want to speak to you."

"Just hear me out."

"No." I turned around and with both Hermione and Ron by my side we entered the Great Hall, leaving a glaring slytherin behind.

As we sat down Seamus looked up at us with a smile. "So is the Gryffindor Trio back on good terms?" He asked brightly as we all piled our plates with eggs, bacon and toast.

"What are you talking about Seamus we weren't fighting?" Ron said clamping a hand on my shoulder and smiling brightly.

"Oh really then why didn't you sit together last night?" Dean asked joining in the conversation.

I answered this time. "Ron and Hermione needed some time alone to _talk_." I winked at the both of them making them blush.

"Talk?"

"Yes you know sometimes people use it to communicate." Hermione said giving me the eye. I smiled back at her before taking a forkful of eggs in my mouth.

"About what?" He pressed on. Seamus has always been like the boy-version of Lavender Brown, always wanted to know what's going with everyone. I rolled my eyes and kept on eating.

"Stuff. Look we're going to be late to Potions and you know how Snape loves to take points away from Gryffindors, so come on." Hermione said already standing up grabbing her bag.

I took one more bite of my eggs and toast and followed them out, all of the Gryffindor 6th years around us bemoaning the upcoming hour an half of potions with Snape and the Slytherins.

* * *

"Longbottom! Did the instructions not tell you to stir to the _right_?"

"Y-yes sir." Neville said in a trembling voice and I felt a lot of pity for the boy for Snape had been in a particularly bad mood all morning. Personally I think it might have to do with the fact that I fought with one of his students, he had been glaring at me all morning.

"Potter!" Speaking of the devil.

I turned to my professor who was standing right in front of me glaring. Vaguely I wondered what would happened if he smiled, would it hurt his face?

"Yes sir?"

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

It took everything I had not to look at him like he was stupid. Carefully I kept my voice neutral. "I'm adding asphodel to the potion sir."

"Did you sir three times counterclockwise?"

"Yes." I knew he was trying to get something over me just to take points away but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, not if I could help it.

"5 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." Snape snapped at me, making me almost drop the asphodel into the potion.

"But sir I was merely answering your question." I said tightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron giving me a look that clearly read _'Be quiet before you make it worst.'_

"Do you want to make it ten Mr. Potter?" The slimly, greasy potion's master smirked at me.

"No Professor." I backed down if only because I already had detention with him for the next two weeks and didn't want to risk anymore points.

"Good now get back to work you have ten minutes left. The rest of you should all be finishing soon."

"Grease ball." I muttered and Ron hid his laughter by ducking his head.

Ten minutes later the bell rang and all of us were putting our stuff away and making a beeline to the door, Gryffindors and Slytherins had one more class together, Care of Magical Creatures. Then lunch and Hermione would go to Ancient Runes while Ron and me went to Divinations.

But right now I was walking with Ron and Hermione passing the charms corridor when for the second time that morning Blaise pulled on my arm to make me face him. I already had a bad morning with Potions does he want to make it worst?

"Can we talk?" There was a cold glint in his eyes that bothered me.

"God you're thick." I muttered before turning to my friends. "Can you tell Hagrid I'll be a little late?"

"Harry-" Ron started but Hermione pulled on his arm forcing him to walk.

"Sure Harry but hurry up." I nodded to them and turned back to Blaise whose cold glint turned to one of triumph. I looked beyond him and I meet the eyes of Draco who was staring at the both of us with an unreadable expression.

I followed him with my eyes as he passed us and when he was out of range I turned to Blaise who was glaring, apparently he had followed Draco as well.

"What?" I asked him irritated.

"I just wanted to know how do you think Pansy is going to act if she heard that Malfoy is cheating on her with _you_?"

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed; Blaise just smiled. "Well even if you did tell like she's going to believe you. Who would believe you, Zabini this might come to you as news but enemies don't usually end up in bed together." I gave him a tight smile and started to walk away.

Before I could even react Blaise slammed me into the wall behind me, and pressed his body against mine so that I was held in place. He leaned in forcing me into a brutal kiss, his tongue thrusting into my mouth. I struggled against him, finally got my arm free and hit him hard across the face. He pulled back wincing and glaring, slapped me hard across the face.

"I _will _get what I want from you Potter, either willingly or by force. It would do you so much good if you just went along willingly." Blaise was pinning my shoulders to the wall with a great force of his hands.

"Are you threatening to rape me?" I was not about to show weakness in front of him, though I will say I was a bit scared any person in the right mind would be.

"If I have to I will." Again he forced his disgusting mouth on mine and I kneed him hard in the stomach.

I got out his hold quickly and let the anger I felt out on him; I punched him hard in the same spot where I kneed him and watched as doubled over in pain.

"If you ever, _ever _threaten me again I swear I'll break more then just your nose." I pushed him down, grabbed my bag and quickly made my way outside the castle. I was going to make my way to Hagrid's hut where we usually have our classes but I spotted my class out by the lake.

Slowing down my pace I touched my cheek and was reminded of the one time when Draco lost control of his anger and hit me, but Blaise hit much harder and I knew that there was a mark. But I couldn't skip the class, Hermione and Ron would worry and then tell the headmaster, that would bring questions of what Blaise and me were talking about and I didn't want anyone finding out what was happening. So I would keep quiet and try to hide the mark and stop the small tremors that had my hands shaking.

Finally I made it to lake and sat at the very back where I saw everyone's back, now I could see what everyone was looking at, merpeople a male and female.

"Hello Harry." Hagrid stop his lecture to say hello to me and the slytherins and gryffindors all looked back to look at me. I nodded quickly and put my head down on my raise knees.

Ron caught my eye and made a gesture to come over and sit by them, but I shook my head and mouth 'I'm ok.' He gave me a questioning look before turning back to the lesson I sighed and re-rested my head on my knees.

"What were you two talking about?" I turned my head to the left and noticed for the first time that I was sitting by Draco who instead of being surrounded by his usual posse of slytherins, was sitting alone and at the moment looking at me.

"Nothing." I turned back to listening to Hagrid.

"Then why do you look so pale and you're mad I can tell."

"Good for you now leave me alone." I snapped at him.

"Not till you tell what you two talked about."

"I do not have to answer to you." I carefully kept my voice down; it really wouldn't do good to attract attention.

Astonishingly he didn't answer right away but instead was staring at my face, more correctly my cheek. I had made the mistake of lifting my face to turn to him fully.

"Did Zabini do that to you?" He whispered dangerously.

I looked away and refused to speak, anyways I already took care of Zabini back in the corridor, and I don't need Draco to act like a hero that needed to come to my rescue. I could take care of myself damn it! But apparently the slytherin didn't see it that way and got up angrily making the whole class look at him as he stormed away ignoring Hagrid or his friends calling him. I very well couldn't go after him or ask him to leave it alone because of our stupid fronts that we had to keep up in front of the school. But now I was worried that Draco would do something stupid that would get him in trouble or make Blaise talk.

I gave a frustrated sigh and turn back to the class knowing that Ron and Hermione were dying to question me about what was going.

* * *

"Ron I gotta go to detention!" I flew down and quickly changed in the locker rooms before making my way to the dungeons. We had quidditch practice all week but I had to leave early for the detentions I had for the next two weeks.

As soon as COMC was over Hermione and Ron had dragged me to the library and questioned me endlessly. Ron was outraged that Blaise had hit me and it took both Hermione and me to stop him from going into the Great Hall or where ever the slytherin boy was and beating the tar out of him. Hermione on the other thought I should go to Dumbledore and tell him of what Blaise had done but I told them to forget it that I had already gotten back at him and we shouldn't waste our time on him, I left out the part of when Blaise kissed me and threaten to rape me. But I did tell them why Draco left so angry; I was surprised when both of them stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked them when they hadn't said anything for a minute.

"Well it's just so _weird _that Malfoy was worried." Hermione said slowly.

"I told you guys that he was different."

"Yes, but still it's-" Hermione started to say and Ron cut her off.

"Bloody unbelievable!" He exclaimed.

After that we had to go to class and I didn't see either Draco or Blaise for the rest of the day, we had no more classes with slytherins and they weren't in the Great Hall for dinner. As I walked into Snape's classroom I thought about them but stopped dead when I saw Draco sitting where he usually sat in Potions, arms folded across his chest and a glare on his face. He turned around when he had heard the door opening.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him sitting in the seat next to him.

"Detention." Draco said simply before catching my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Why are you in detention?" I asked when we pulled away.

"Fighting - no one hurts what's mine." He said possessively running his hand gently down my face.

A few months ago I would have been mad when he said that and would have probably corrected the slytherin but now I found it oddly enduring. But before we could say anything more, Snape's office door banged open and the ever-dramatic Snape walked in glaring at the both of us.

"Potter you will be cleaning the cauldrons; Malfoy you will be re-labeling all the potions in the storage room and then put them in alphabetical order, either of you fight, even once I will have you in detention with me till the end of the year. Understood?"

We both nodded. "Good now get to work." He sat down at his desk and started to grade papers.

Draco moved to the storage room and I went into the back to start a long night of cleaning cauldrons. How fun...

* * *

THANK YOUS!

wassup- Really I'm not trying to torture you but I had the worst writers block ever!

liLchogurL- Well missy I have seen you everywhere I think you must have reviewed almost all my stories but thanks a bunch. And I know the song and actually listen to it while I write this story cause it does fit so well ;-) And I might pt the song in somewhere if I can fit it.

Randomness- Skin me with a butter knife... harsh don't you think? But thanks for liking the story so much I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Besos!

shola- THANK YOU!

ddz008- Ooh Blaise has a nasty surprise for Harry and Pansy will do soon play a part in this story as well, most probably the next chapter. Thank you for liking my stories.

M69- Hope you liked this one!

Elebereth- Ooh you will hate me for vague cliffhangers but I didn't do it with this chapter but maybe the next one!

Dyann- Hey girlie how you doing lately? Anything new? James doing alright? Hope you like this one.

She Wolfe7- Well if the curse didn't strike what story would I have to right? You got to see what Blaise wanted and it wasn't the best conversation to have huh?

Serpencencia- Oh how is my baby doing? The ankle doing ok? I don't know if you should compare to J. K Rowling.. No wait I know you shouldn't compare me to her... I just like writing dramas and Poor Harry and Draco are always my victim. Glad you liked it and you know I love you for it! Hurry up with your story as well! Bye love.

Kimmy15- Hey there how you doing? Enjoyed it? Hope so and hope to see a review to see what you thought of this new chapter. Ciao

fowler Nsow- Hon' you should know by now that I am evil and this is only part of Harry's bad day there will much more to come soon!

Alyanah- Well tell me what did you think of this one... waiting! Ciao love!

Wildfire2- Well I can't tell you if Harry will tell Draco that he loves him, maybe... maybe not. But I'm glad that you like that I got the Trio back together. Personally I think they have a sweet friendship and when writers have them break up gets me mad too, but I couldn't have them accept right off that Draco and Harry were seeing each other... no drama in that but I would never make them enemies. Hope you liked this one. Ciao!

wretchedwriter- Here you are hope you liked it!

Lian Lim- There was more fighting in this one on Harry and as well as Draco. So what did you think? Like it? Hated it?

Well to everyone who reviewed I love you and they mean so much to me! Next chapter will be out as soon as I write it promise! But now I'm going to work on Love Forbidden or several people will be after my blood and body parts including my friends Carlaand Sam. So as of right now I am in hiding!

Next chapter- Speeding it up to mid-week. A scene in the Great Hall has Harry re-thinking his relationship with Draco (Again!); Blaise has a plan but will he go through with it? Finally Pansy will make an appearance.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - After chapter 13 which will be called **Broken Screams **it will be multiple POV'S. Chapter 14 will start off with Snape, then Ron, Draco, back to Ron and end with Harry. You will find out the reason why at the end of chapter 13.

Enough babbling! Got to go! Love you and see you when I see you!

Besos!

Ciao!


	13. Family System

****

Family **_S_**ystem

Detention turned out to be a boring event, with Draco in Snape's storage room rearranging potions and I was cleaning the cauldrons across the room and Snape seating at his desk grading papers but keeping an eye on me, it was impossible for me to even try to speak to Draco. But finally three hours later the both of us were let go, with a warning not to wander or we would be in detention for the remainder of sixth year, of course that comment was directed at me.

"Come back to my room please." Draco asked as soon as we were out of the dungeons.

"I don't have my invisibility cloak." I told him regretfully. I could probably sneak in but there was always the risk of someone being up and then how would I get back with both Flinch and his cat patrolling the corridors?

"So then just stay the night, we'll skip first period and then you can sneak out." He pleaded softly with me already leading me to the slytherin common room.

"Draco I can't."

The blonde was paying no attention to what I was saying and wrapped his arms around my waist, tipped my head back and kissed me thoroughly. As we kissed in the middle of the corridors I knew that I would end up going to his room. I wondered why I wasn't as reluctant on sleeping over as I would have been weeks ago but I guess finally admitting to myself that I loved Draco made the decision easier.

We parted and he grabbed my hand. "Come on before Snape decides to check if we're in the halls." We walked quickly towards the slytherin common room.

Before long we made it to the stretch of bare, damp stone wall that would lead us into the common room. Draco turned to me. "Wait here, I'll check if there's anyone still in there."

I nodded and watched as he said the password and disappeared through the wall. I waited a few moments in the shadows and hoped no one was still awake. Draco came back with a smile and held his hand out which I took without hesitation. Our robes were already off as he opened the door to his room and locked it once we were inside.

"You are so beautiful." Draco murmured as he took off my shirt and put his lips to my neck. I moaned and let his hands take off my pants and boxers in one swift movement. The blonde took off his own clothes and we landed on the bed.

It was many hours later before either of us went to sleep that night.

* * *

My dreams that had been pleasant for most of the early morning hours had taken a turn for the worst, I started to twist and turn and my scar was stinging painfully. Abruptly I was where Voldemort was, In dark room surrounded by four other deatheaters. Trying to ignore the pain I listened carefully and to my horror realized the voice was coming out of my mouth or Voldemort's, whichever way you wanted to look at it.

"We need to attack as soon as possible and when the fool Dumbledore least expects it." Voldemort/me spoke cruelly to those around me. "I want everyone dead! Expect for Potter's relatives bring them back to me alive."

The robed men bowed down to Voldemort/me, it was revolting how they could follow a crazy-homicidal lunatic who paraded around like he was a pureblood when he in fact he was half-muggle born. But my thoughts soon disappeared and were replaced by pain, Voldemort was not happy about something. The pain got worst as the vision faded away and I knew I was going to scream. I opened my eyes wide and the scream came out muffled. Someone had their hand over my mouth and I struggled to get away but I was too tangled in the bed-sheets.

Concerned gray eyes looked down at me. "It's me Harry." Draco spoke gently and instantly I remembered that I had stupidly accepted to spend the night. This was another reason I always made sure to be in my own bed, incase I had a vision I didn't want Draco to be there to witness it.

"You're not going to scream right?" He asked in the same soft voice and I nodded. Carefully he removed his hand and I sat up, looking for my clothes at once.

"What happen? I woke up to you twisting around and you were muttering something in your sleep." He said as he sat up as well, his eyes never leaving me.

"I had a dream." I had already put on my boxers and was already snaking my jeans on.

"A dream about what?" Draco asked curiously.

"What do you think?" I didn't mean to sound so annoyed with him because I wasn't but the pain in my scar was still there and I needed to get to the headmaster's office before Voldemort attacked.

"You-know-who?" He said quietly and I paused from tying my shoes and turned to him.

I didn't say anything but nodded, his eyes widen just a bit. "Do you dream of him often?"

"I have to go Draco." I made for the door.

"Wait where are you going." He stood up from the bed not caring that he was naked. Draco always seemed more comfortable in his skin, whether he had clothes on or not.

"To Dumbledore's office."

"But it's 4:29am in the morning. He's probably sleeping." Draco said coming to pull me back into bed.

"Trust me he's not and I _need _to go. I'll see you later ok?" But as I was about to leave I stopped and turned back to him. "Could I borrow one of your cloaks with a hood?"

He stared at me with an unreadable expression for a moment before nodding and heading to his closet. After getting one he crossed the room and gave me a black cloak. "Here." He said still I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I offered him a smile and place a kiss on the side of his mouth. "Thanks." And then I was out the door and walking quickly to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Two family died, seven houses burned to the ground another five were destroyed beyond repaired and fifteen people were injured. Four deatheaters were captured, two died, and one of them was injured and probably would have a limp for the rest of his life. Two Order members were dead and another six were in the hospital with injuries ranging from major to minor.

As for the Dursley's... they were sitting right next to me in Dumbledore's office. The only one that got hurt was Vernon, hit with a _Crucio_, and other then their house getting burned down they were just fine. Fine meaning they were able to blame me for everything.

"You are never setting foot in my house again! Do you hear me boy, never again!" Vernon bellowed at me.

"As I recall you don't have a house any more." I muttered darkly.

Vernon looked like he would have given anything he could just to hit me and I wish he would so that way I had a bona fide reason to hex him into next week. Yes I felt bad that their town got attacked, most probably because they were related to me but I refuse to feel any remorse for their house being burned down. The Dursleys have never been kind to me and I wouldn't expect them to change, even after I saved their life. Karma's a bitch huh?

"What I should have done is put you out of your misery the moment I saw you on my doorstep and that way you could have been with your whore of mother and goo-" He ended with a hiss of pain.

I stood with my wand pointed at him but before I could hex him with anything, Vernon was on the floor nursing a sore jaw. Neither of us saw the blow coming from Sirius who had been standing in the doorway listening.

"If you ever say anything about Harry, Lily or James I will kill you with my own hands got that Vernon?" He growled sounding very much like an angry dog.

Dudley looked like he wanted to disappear (like that would ever happen!) and Petunia was on the floor helping her husband but I was through with them and turned to my godfather who engulfed me in a hug. It had been months since I had last seen them and while still angry at my _family,_ I was too happy to see Sirius again.

"Come on Harry. Dumbledore will be up soon and he can deal with them." He said and led me out the room turning into a dog. I let my godfather lead the way and soon we were in Room of Requirement.

We both entered and there was a couch waiting for us. I closed the door and Sirius was back in his human form. As I sat down he ruffled my hair. "How you holding up kid?"

"As good as I can Sirius. How are you?"

"Busy, I can't stay long but I wanted to chat with you for awhile." He said and I noticed the lines under his eyes. But Sirius was looking better and much healthier. It had been three years since he had escaped jail and every year he looked healthier.

"How long?"

"About an hour and then I have to go back to Grimmauld Place." Sirius gazed at me sadly but I grinned in return trying to cheer him up.

"At least we had an hour. Tell me what's new with Remus?"

* * *

Just like Sirius had said he had to leave an hour later and I returned to the headmaster's office. In truth I was dead tired, being up since 5 in the morning with Dumbledore and not eating much because I was too worried about the attack. I knew my friends were probably worried for they hadn't seen me since yesterday's quidditch practice but they were in class and I was helping out the Order.

I knocked on the door and heard the 'come in', opening the door I was thankful to see that the Dursley's were no where to be seen. I was happy that they were ok because no one deserves to be tortured and killed by Voldemort but we never got along and most probably will never.

"Ah Harry you should be at dinner with the rest of your house. I'm sure your friends are worried about you." The old mage pointed out his eyes twinkling.

"I will soon sir; I just came to ask about the Dursley's."

"I placed them in a safe house. Soon they will be able to move where ever they please but right now they still are in danger." He spoke in that gentle voice that I was so use too but still put me at ease.

"Thank you sir."

"No thank you Harry, it if weren't for you many people would be dead."

I blushed and after one last nod I made it out the door and towards the Great Hall where I could hear loud talking before even stepping in. I opened the doors and the previous chatting ceased as soon as everyone saw that it was me. Blushing harder I quickly made it to Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione who hugged me at once. The chatting started again but at a quieter note I noticed.

"Where have you been!?" She asked as she let go of me. "We stayed up late waiting for you to return from detention and then you didn't show up in the morning or turn up to any of your classes and there have been rumor that you-know-who attacked a town-" Hermione said this all in one breath and I was afraid she was gonna go lightheaded if she didn't pause.

"'Mione I'm fine nothing happen to me."

"But Harry-" Ron said but I cut him off.

"I'll you everything later promise but right now I'm really hungry." They nodded and we ate in silence.

* * *

"Ok Harry time to spill." Ron said as he closed the door to our dorm. He sat down on his own bed facing me and Hermione was next to him, I was on my own bed facing them.

"All right well I went to detention and you wouldn't believe who was there..."

* * *

A/n- Ok so the chapter totally took on a different turn then what I expected, but it will come in the next chapter all that I mention in the last author's note. I guess I wanted to develop more of Draco and Harry's relationship, have a bit of Sirius and remind everyone that Voldemort will play a big part later on in the story!

In simplest terms this was a filler/breather chapter!

But on to Thank yous!

XBlkMagickTrixX- Well thank you for deeming story good and well written. This is my first and probably only story that will be in Harry's POV but it's been really fun writing it. Hope you like this one!

Didge- Aw me updating makes your day... then I wish I could update everyday! Thanks for saying all those nice things about my story! Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter!

D **EDMUN**- Well things didn't go as planned but I hoped you liked this chapter anyways but I promise next chapter will one full of angst.

thesecretcharacter/ Randomness- THANKS!!! How does your friend like it?

SpazMcG7- 'let's see Harry act like an ass' --- For some reason that line just made me laugh! Sorry but Harry will take some more _problems _shall we say... but it has to go that way or I really wouldn't have a story to go on. But I promise will get his revenge for everything.

Didge009- Why thank you my dear!

The future Mrs. Ja rule- Thank you ;-)

Serpencencia- Hey Sam! Isn't Draco adorable when's a possessive? Did you like this one?

Angel-**Wings6**- Blaise will get more of his ass kicked but that's not until later chapters! ;-)

Alyanah- Thank you for reviewing the chapter? So tell me did you like this chapter?

mhs02- Funny in a good way or funny in a bad way?

Amber- Well I can't tell you yet if Blaise carries out his threat but you'll see in the next chapter... Promise!

Sei Silver- You know I think Snape might just be trying to get a free show ;-) Not that Harry and Draco will give it to him.

KuroShiro Usagi- Hehe I thought you might like that line with Snape ;-)

Lena18- Oh thank you so much for saying that! It's reviewers like you that make writing more fun! I hope that you like this chapter too and I promise to have the other one out really soon!

Kimmy15- Ah I love when Draco gets protective too so I just had to put that in there and Blaise is very important to the plot in the next few chapters.

S.Malfoy- You know everyone says my characterization is really good so it must be... But I'm happy people don't think I'm making the characters too OOC. Did you enjoy this chapter?

Wildfire2- Oh you are right in thinking that it will get ugly, you have no idea how ugly... but you'll see!

ddz008- Ah how is my favorite reviewer doing? I hope all is well with you and of course I can't wait till I read your review... you I can always expect nice things! Hope you liked this one!

Pretty Racing- You are something else ;-) But I love ya for it! THANKS!!

Lian Lim- Oh you'll see the reason for my multiple POV chapter... soon I promise! But any ideas?

SHOLA- Love Forbidden will be soon I promise but I can't promise you about Blaise and the rape..... _:looks the other way:_

Elebereth- Oh don't I know it but Blaise better watch for Draco in later chapters...

killer-the-cat- Get up from your knees, my grandmother always told me it was bad luck and here's a new chapter and the next one will be out soon!

driven to insanity- There most probably be rape... sorry!

Once again THANK YOU!! I have the best reviewers ever and I love you!!!


	14. All Falls Down

Chapter dedicated to **Driven to insanity **who's going away to camp! Have fun! Sorry I couldn't get this out before you left.

****

* * *

All **_F_**alls **_D_**own...

"You may go Mr. Potter." Snape said as he looked up from reading and grading papers. I wordlessly cleaned up and left the room making my way up to gryffindor tower.

It was start of a new week, the resting of last week and weekend flying by with nothing anything more interesting happening since the attack. I had told Ron and Hermione about everything that had happen and they accepted it. Draco had caught me the next day to see how I was doing and asked me if everything was ok. All in all it was uneventful and I was thankful for that. I just hoped that the rest of the week was uneventful... But of course nothing like would ever happen to me, I had to be Harry freakin Potter!

The morning had started like any morning and breakfast was going along fine when everyone's attention was caught by a commotion at the slytherin table. Parkinson was yelling something at Draco for the whole great hall to hear.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" She yelled loudly. "We're suppose to be getting married after school and you're sleeping with someone behind my back!!"

The great hall gasped as a whole and I wished that I had stayed in bed this morning. I looked away from them and spotted Blaise who was in turn was looking at me, smiling sweetly. I glared back at him knowing that he had told Parkinson.

"I'LL MAKE A BLOODY SCENE IF I WANT TOO!! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT-UP YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT THE ONE SLEEPING AROUND!" Parkinson yelled.

I wish she would shut-up. Normal people would have cornered their boyfriend or girlfriend in private but no not Parkinson, she had to have the whole bloody world knowing her business.

Suddenly a resounding smack was heard around the hall and again everyone gasped. Parkinson had slapped Draco across the face before stalking out of the great hall. Everyone waited to see what Draco would do and to everyone's surprise he calmly got up and left the hall, he had no shame I saw that clearly but he was furious at having everyone knowing his business, that and the slap from Parkinson must of lowered his ego a few notches.

Gradually all the other students went back to their breakfast, some of them even laughing at the incident that had just taken place while a lot of the girls were gossiping amongst themselves trying to figure out who the third person of the affair was. Of course only three other people knew who that person was...

Speaking of which Hermione and Ron looked at me, with an emotion I couldn't place. It was a mixture of pity and awkwardness and something else but I didn't like it. I wish I could know what they were thinking... probably the worst of me for sleeping with someone who already belonged to another.

"Harry..." Hermione started off gently.

"Don't, just don't please." I said softly. I wanted to go to my room and just lay under my covers till I could forget everything. But I couldn't because it would look suspicious that I was leaving breakfast before the owl post even came.

So I sat through breakfast feeling horrible and losing my appetite wanting nothing more then just to go away. But the fight unsettled something else in me. Draco and Parkinson were to married after school ended... so where did that leave me, for I would not have a relationship with someone who was married.

I snorted catching the attention of Ron and Hermione but I continued to ignore them still lost in my thoughts. I snorted because I found it funny that I could have a relationship with someone who already had a girlfriend but I wouldn't because they were married... did that make it any better. Whatever. But another thing, Draco told me that he was going to join the 'Light Side' (insert Star Wars joke here) so did that mean he wouldn't have to marry Parkinson now? But what if he became a spy.... Oh that would be terrible!

It was only 9 in the morning and already I had a headache, bloody hell why couldn't I have one week where nothing exciting happened to me. I heard someone call my name and I looked up at Hermione's anxious eyes.

"Come on Harry we have to go to Charms." Ron was already standing waiting for me.

With a sighed I grabbed my books and headed out the door with them. Charms and History of Magic passed slowly and boringly. But maybe that was because my mind was somewhere else for most of the classes and only took notes when Hermione nudged me.

Finally it was time for lunch and I had told Ron and Hermione to go on without me so that I could get my books, reluctantly they left my side and told me to hurry so I wouldn't miss lunch. I nodded and headed up to the gryffindor common room.

I guess I wasn't to surprised when I felt someone pull me into an unused room, I mean it's only been happening for several months now. But today of all days I didn't want to see him much less be near him. Like he cared anyway about what I felt...to him I was just a toy to play with. With those thoughts in mind I turned to him with a glared and turned my head away when tried to catch me in a kiss.

Draco sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. "Don't do this to me Harry."

I pushed him away. "Do what?"

"Be mad at me. Zabini told Pansy that I was seeing someone, your name wasn't mentioned." He said as if that resolved everything.

I shook my head and moved to the door not wanting to deal with him but he stopped me and made me face him. "What's wrong? Why are you so mad about... No one knows about us."

"Exactly no one knows and quite frankly I'm tired of being your bitch. So why don't we just say it was fun while it lasted and have a nice life." I smiled offhandedly and once again made to leave the room when he stopped me once again.

"Jesus Draco!" I exclaimed and turned to him.

"What do you want me to do? Would you like me to go out to the great hall and yell at the top of my voice for everyone to hear that we have been seeing each other? Cause if that's what you want I'll do it!" He yelled irritably.

Glaring I told Draco. "You do whatever the fuck you want I don't care. Bye." But Draco made no move to let go of my arm.

Instead he sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. It's just hard for me."

"And that's an excuse? So what is it for me.. Butterflies and bunnies? I almost lost two of my closest friends over you!"

"What do you want from me?" Draco asked solemnly.

"What am I to you... No actually don't answer that cause I really don't want to know. Let's just leave it here ok."

"No Harry we just can't leave here. I-"

"Look I know what you're saying so please stop explaining. And I know you're thinking 'Well no one found it's Harry so it's ok to still mess around' but I don't need your reasons. It's over leave it at that." I told him quietly and finally he let me have my arm back.

"Bye Draco."

I left the room and made my way to gryffindor common room and I thanked every God I knew that it was empty of all students. Picking my feet up I made my way to the couch and laid on it, staring into the unlit fireplace. The tears I had been holding back slipped out of my eyes and I let them fall. I will say that I have never felt worst then I have in that moment, it hurt so bad to say goodbye to him but it needed to be done. Not that, that comforted me in any way. Some time later, I really don't know how much time passed, the door opened and I two people entered the room.

"Harry?" It was Hermione so that meant Ron was with her as well. But I didn't want to see them so instead of answering I turned my body to face the couch away from them. "Harry you're going to have to answer us eventually." Hermione said not giving in to my stubbornness.

"Go away." I hated the fact that I sniffed, it was a telltale sign that I had been crying. 

"What happen Harry?" Ron asked. "You didn't show up to class and it's now dinnertime." Had five hours really passes since I broke up with Draco?

"Nothing."

"Harry we know something happen? Come on you'll feel better if you tell us." Hermione tried to coax me.

I seriously doubted that I would better if I told either them but I did anyways and they took the news in shock. Hermione immediately gathered me into a hug and I didn't resist wrapping my arms around her neck and laying my head on her shoulder.

"It was for the best mate... I mean he was with Pansy and it's was getting too risky right?" Ron said trying to make me feel better.

"Yea." I said and pulled away from Hermione. I rubbed my eyes and sniffed again. "God I'm such a girl." I said laughing.

Ron grinned at me. "It's nothing compared to when Charlie's girlfriend broke up with him... Now he cried like a baby."

We all laughed and after doing a charm that got rid of any signs of me crying we made our way to the great hall for dinner. I was grateful that Draco wasn't there.

* * *

The week seemed to go at a snails pace and I wondered if the week would ever end. Class seem to be like a day going by instead of being an hour and half, the ones with Draco were the worst and hardest for me. I tried my best to pretend he wasn't there. But the worst thing was that Blaise who wasn't bothering me anymore just gave me this strange looks that made me just want to walk the other way... How do I explain it.... Well I can't explain it but I know he's planning something, it's just the glint in his eyes that gives him away. I'm really starting to think the bloke isn't all right in the head.

It was finally Friday and I was ready for the weekend, well more then ready actually. All I would have to worry about is homework and going to my detentions on time, which would finish in a few days. At the moment I was at Quidditch practice with the other gryffindors when Ron called us all down to the ground and we met him down there. He was the captain, the first choice was of course me but I turned it down having already too much on my plate. I liked playing the game not running it, so I passed it down to Ron the only other remaining player from last year other then me. At first he had said it was for me, but when I threaten to leave the team (empty threat!) he had agreed.

"Alright we're good for now, our next game will be against Ravenclaw but their keeper sucks so now worries." The redhead said and Dean laughed out loud, who had joined our team as a better. "Anyways our next practice is Sunday 3 o'clock."

The team all headed for the locker room except for me, I still had half-hour to kill before I was due in detention with the ever-charming Snape. It had been a stressful week so I decided to fly, that always helped me relax and there would be no other house team coming out to practice tonight.

"Going to stay out here Harry?" Ron asked. I hadn't noticed that he had stayed behind. Both Ron and Hermione had been great this past week and very supportive. I couldn't have asked for better friends.

"Yeah I still have time before detention so I'm just going to fly around."

"Cool, want company?"

I smiled at him. "It's ok Ron, I kind of wanna be alone and anyways don't you have a study date with Hermione?" My smile widen as Ron blushed and nodded.

"Ok but don't lose track of time or Snape's going to kill you."

I nodded and watched him cross the field before climbing onto my broom and heading up in the air. To get out all my emotion I tended to fly recklessly and just a bit aggressively, but it helps. Dives were the best, you're heading for the ground at neck-breaking speed and then just when you are about to hit the ground you pull up... It was a rush.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had fifteen minutes to get down to the dungeons before I made my self late. I dived down to the ground and lightly tumbled on the grass. Getting up I went to get my water bottle from one of the benches near the locker room. Uncapping it I gulped down more then half the water in the bottle and started to make my way to the locker room.

Abruptly I was hit by a dizzy spell so bad that I dropped the water bottle and reached out for something to steady me but there was nothing and ended up falling to my feet. My arms wrapped around my stomach as I felt I was about to vomit but I didn't and for I don't how long I watched the world spin.

The last thing I remembered before passing out was someone's arms wrapping around my waist.

* * *

A/n- WARNING NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN **RAPE**; IT'S SEMI-GRAPHIC. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT **RAPE **THEN SKIP THE BEGINNING. AGAIN THERE IS **RAPE **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Ok now that's out of the way what did you think of the new chapter? Told you that Pansy would play a part sooner or later... She is a little drama queen isn't she? Oh and poor Draco... Harry breaking up with him.... But I'm sure a lot of girls out there can comfort him... Am I right ladies?

Next chapter will be out soon... Well I hope... it's going to be long and complicated with all the different POVs coming into play. But like I said it will start with Blaise and then Snape!

THANKS!

Serpencencia

Didge- **Of course you can put me on your Favorite's List... you didn't have to ask! And thanks for doing so.**

ddz008

Wildfire2

Nichole08

Elebereth

anon3214

driven to insanity- **Tried to have it out for you but my step father broke my keyboard by accident.. SORRY!**

TheSecretCharacter

Alyanah

The future Mrs. Ja Rule

Pretty Racing

Bye loves!


	15. Don't Fake This

****

LAST WARNING THE FIRST PART IS A RAPE SCENE. SEMI-GRAHPIC. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT AND SKIP ON TO SNAPE'S POV!

Don't **F**ake **T**his

Here I go so dishonestly

Leave a note for you my only one

And I know you can see right through me

****

Blaise P.O.V

I have a waited a long time for this, brewing the potion was easy enough but having the perfect opportunity to give it to Harry was difficult. He was always surrounded by his friends and I never got a chance to get him alone. But tonight couldn't have been more perfect! The gryffindors were having practice and my Harry ended up staying alone, while everyone made their way back to the school. I knew no other team would be out tonight so I waited till Harry was to high for him to see me and made my way to where his water bottle sat on the bench. Smiling I took out the small vase that held the clear liquid and poured all of into Harry's water. Setting it down I made my way back to hiding behind one of the stands to wait for him. It wasn't that much longer before he flew down and just like it was meant to be Harry drank the water and not even three minutes later he fell to his knees. I caught him by the waist before he hit his head on the ground and dragged him, to where I had been hiding.

With Harry's hands tied up together, I ran my hand through his midnight colored hair and tangled my fingers in them, pulling his head back so that he was facing me. Harry's eyelids were covering his emerald eyes, his face pale but his cheeks still held a slight flush to them from all the flying he had done. His mouth was slightly parted and I pressed my own lips to his petal soft ones. No reaction. But what did I care in moments I would have him entirely.

Sadly I sighed and ran my hand down one side of his face, cupping his cheek. "I would have given you everything love but you refused me. Instead you gave yourself to Malfoy." I said to him. "Malfoy!" I spat angrily, tightening my hold on his hair. "He has everything... But he will never love you like I do."

I kissed Harry again this time my tongue invading the inner-softness of his mouth. I moaned and climbed on to his lap. "But no worries love I have you now."

I undressed Harry slowly, very slowly enjoying the feel of his skin, the hardness of his tight abdomen and muscles of his thighs. Harry was perfection. Soon I had removed all his clothing throwing them aside and I touched him in places I had only dreamed of touching Harry. I placed kisses on his face, neck, chest...everywhere.

I moaned loudly as I slid into him, I hadn't prepared him deciding to take him raw but that made it all the more pleasurable to me. I had planned to take Harry slowly, enjoying it but with every thrust I went faster and harder into him. As I came I cried out, never feeling so whole in my life.

Still on top of Harry I regained control of my breath. "You will always belong to me." I bent my head to the hollow of his neck and bit down hard so as to leave a mark for everyone to see I had my claim on _my _Harry.

****

Snape's POV

Damn Potter! Just like his father Potter thought he was too good for things, but at least his father turned up for detention when it was given to him. Potter and his over inflated head thought he was too good for detention, well the boy is in for a surprise for now Potter will have to serve detention, with me...now at night while everyone else is asleep.

I made my way to the gryffindor common room and gave the password to the portrait. Even though I wasn't the head of house of gryffindor, and thank god for that, all the professors knew the passwords to all the houses. The drowsy fat lady let me in with a yawn and I entered the common room. Red and gold assaulted me, I always hated those colors, and ever since I met Sirius Black and James Potter I had loathed them. But anyways I looked around the room seeing that only a few upper-year students were up talking or doing homework, they all stopped to look who had entered and all of their eyes widen as they saw it was me. I couldn't hold back the smirk that played on my lips as I gazed around the room trying to spot anyone who could get me Potter. To my luck I spotted Weasley and Granger sitting by the fire, but no Potter... and they were the only ones who hadn't taken notice of my entrance.

I walked towards them noticing that all the other students were making a point not to stare at me. Ah what I've always wanted for the Gryffindors to fear me. But right now I wanted Potter so that I could humiliate him.

"Weasley, Granger where is Potter?" I snapped at them and finally they looked up at me. But instead of apprehensive look that I expected, they looked worried and Weasley looked as if he wanted to just leave the room.

"We don't know Prof. Snape we thought he was still in detention with you. We've been waiting for him." Granger answered me.

"Potter never showed up to his detention with me, hence me being here asking for him." They looked even more worried if that was possible. "Where was the last place you saw Potter?"

I swear to you it was a wonder the boy was still alive with all the messes he put himself in. Potter probably saw something that wasn't his business and of course he couldn't just sit by and let it be.

"We were at Quidditch practice and he said he was going to stay outside for a little

longer, then he was going to go to your detention Prof." Weasley said.

Ok so it wasn't something dangerous, Potter was probably still outside flying around on that damn broom. I glared at the two students in front of me and told them.

"Potter probably forgot the time. I'll go and get him now."

"But sir that was two hours ago." Granger pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that Miss. Granger." I snapped at her and started to leave the common room.

"Can we go with you sir?" This time it was Weasley who spoke.

Like I wanted to drag two annoying gryffindors with me so I told them no and said if I caught them out of bed they would be joining Potter in detention. Weasley looked like he was going to retort but his little girlfriend stopped him wisely. Now I was making my way to the Quidditch pitch to look for Potter. This was only making me angrier wasting my time by looking for him but it would be more fuel to yell at Potter.

I was standing in the middle of the pitch but saw no sign of him anywhere, where could Potter have gone and why did something in my gut tell me there was something very wrong. Walking around I found a half empty water bottle and Potter's broom. Picking them up I noticed the dirt had a strange imprint. It looked as if someone had been half-dragged, slowly I followed it and found another set of footprints. Following them both I made my way to the back of the bleachers and found a site that made me blanch.

Potter was propped up against the metal pole of the stands though his head was resting on his bare chest. On closer scrutiny I saw the vomit covering his torso which was rising to slowly for my liking. From what I saw he was naked only covered by his own ripped clothes. The area smelt of sex and I didn't want to believe what I saw, it wasn't possible this was Potter we're talking about...Bloody Perfect Potter. Quickly I knelt down by him and lifted his face gently, his eyes were closed and his lips were bruised. Scratch marks were on his upper body as well as his thighs whoever had attacked him had bit his neck hard.

"Potter?" I said softly but he didn't respond there wasn't any indication that was even conscience. I looked down at his bare legs and winced when I saw blood drying on his thighs. Even without checking I knew Potter had been raped... Why and who would dare to mess with Dumbledore's golden boy though I didn't know.

Carefully I picked Potter up and raced back to the school but made sure not to cause Potter anymore discomfort, lucky for the both of us all the students were already in bed. I made into the hospital wing making sure not to bother the boy in my arms, though he was still very much out of it as I placed him on the bed gently and called out for the nurse.

"POPPY!" I called to her again wondering why she was taking so damn long. Potter needed help now, I didn't know how long ago he was assaulted and as loathed as I was to admit I was worried.

Finally the nurse came out pulling on a night robe. "Yes Prof. Snape?" She was still heavy-eyed and I couldn't blame her, it was nearly midnight.

"It's Potter, he's been attacked." I said to her quickly and Poppy looked down at the bed where I was standing by and gasped.

"Oh dear what happened to him now?" She got her wand out muttering spells under her breath.

"Poppy I think he was raped." The gray-haired nurse stopped her wand waving and looked up at me shocked.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No." I shook my head frowning. I looked back down at Potter and for the first time I actually felt something other then annoyance, hate, or anger for the boy. For the first time I felt sorry and concern for a Potter... The world must be coming to an end.

****

Ron's POV

Snape had told us to go to bed after he left, but like we would listen to him. Hermione and I were worried for Harry, we knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't just skip detention, no matter how much he loved flying or disliked Snape.

"What if Harry's with Malfoy? Like last time." Hermione spoke after awhile. Snape had left about ten minutes ago and we sat back down in front of the fire, none of the other gryffindor's bothering us and most of them going to bed.

I had thought of that too. Maybe Harry had made up with Malfoy and they had gone back to his room, to do what I really didn't want to know. But no, Harry had broken it off with Malfoy and Harry's too stubborn to just give in after he's set his mind.

"I don't think so." I said to Hermione.

"I know but I almost wish he would just walk in telling us that he had been with Malfoy the whole time." She said worriedly.

"Me too 'Mione." I told her while wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into the touch and laid her head on my chest. "But we have to think positive, let's think that Harry just lost track of time or something and when we see him again we can give him a good throttling for making us worry again."

Hermione nodded but I knew we both knew that something was wrong. Otherwise we would have known that Harry was ok by now.

I didn't know how long it was before we ended up falling asleep. Hermione and I didn't even go to our dorms falling asleep in each others arms on the couch. We woke up to the sun hitting our eyes, it was a beautiful day outside but it didn't match my mood. Harry wasn't back yet... how did I know? I've known Harry for six years now and I know if he had been back he would have woken us up. So we both got up and went our separate ways, I went up to my dorm where only Dean and Neville were awake.

"Morning Ron. Is Harry already awake too?" Dean asked throwing off his shirt and getting ready to go into the showers.

I shook my head and went to get my clothes and towel. "Where is he? What did Snape finally kill him?" Dean asked smiling and Neville joined in but stopped when they realized that I wasn't laughing.

"Ron where is Harry?" Neville asked suddenly very seriously.

I shrugged and made my way to the showers where I took a short shower and dressed before meeting Hermione back down in the common room. Only a handful of students were down in there, it was Saturday so a lot of the gryffindors liked to sleep in.

"If Harry's not in the great hall I'm going to ask Prof. Snape if he ever found him." Hermione said defiantly as we made our way out of the common room.

"Right with ya 'Mione."

I truly wished nothing was wrong and we all were over-acting. Harry had already gone through so much this year that it would just be cruel to have something happen on top of all of this... how much can one person take before they cracked?

We entered the great hall and my hopes went to hell, no Harry and Malfoy was already at the slytherin table eating breakfast and not looking like he spent the night with anyone expect himself. Snape wasn't at the head table but the headmaster was with no twinkle in his eyes.

"Should we ask Dumbledore?" I turned to Hermione.

"Of course, if anyone knows where Harry is it's Prof. Dumbledore should."

****

Draco's POV

Damn Harry, damn Parkinson, damn my father, damn everyone! Life wasn't fair. But then again maybe I just wanted my cake and to eat it too, but I as sure as hell didn't want Pansy! I didn't even really like her, much less marry her! The scene she created the other day was all an act, she's known I've had a dozen other lovers and if she was trying to fool anyone that she was an innocent... Well she shouldn't hold her breath. Everyone including me known that she only wants to marry me because of the money and the title. And for awhile I was ok with that, fine I would marry Parkinson just like my father wanted me too, have an heir to carry on the Malfoy name and have lovers on the side. Her family was rich and powerful, a good match for me and I accepted that when I let my father control my life. But then Harry came into the picture and everything changed. I can't say he _just _came into my life because Harry has always been in my life, from the time we met at the robe shop. Either way he has always been there either as rival or lover... But now I don't have him anymore as anything but a fellow student and that wasn't enough for me.

The only person to ever turn me down, first in our First year and then again just a week ago when he ended our affair. Harry has been the only one to turn me down, to make me sorry, to actually make me think and not let someone else make my choices. Don't get me wrong I do have say in my life and I don't let others control me... excluding my father.

Lucius Malfoy, a powerful man who demanded respect and fear from other wizards and yet bowed down and licked the feet of a monster who treated him no better then a house-elf. Yeah that was someone to look up to wasn't it? But I did. I can remember being a little kid and always wanting to be him and he wasn't that bad either. Well until the dark lord made his untimely return last year. Then he became meaner and stricter, getting mad for the smallest things.

But back to Harry. He's a wonder all in himself; of course he doesn't know that. He also doesn't know that half the school wanted to get into his pants either, but that was the brilliance of gryffindors or maybe that was just him. Though sometimes I wonder why he picked me, not that Harry picked me. I wanted him and I got him, that's how it always been with Malfoy's. It could have been a one-time thing but it wasn't, I came back to him and he let me. Sure Harry tried to break it off a few times but they never worked. So why was this time any different? Well because our feelings changed or at least mine did anyways.

I lo- No I couldn't say it! I just can't admit to even my own mind that I had deeper feelings for Harry, it would make it too true and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to admit it to myself that it hurt so much when Harry broke up with me and all I wanted to do was find him and beg him to just take me back. I wanted Harry back and I was scared of what I would do to get him back... go talk to Dumbledore and announce to the whole wizarden world that I betrayed my own family and joined the light side? If it got Harry back, then yes.

I didn't want to see either Blaise or Pansy so I got up before them and made my way to the great hall to sit with the other few slytherins that didn't sleep in. I had just sat down when Granger and Weasley came in but without Harry. I didn't miss the look Weasley gave me. So something was up. It must have to do with Harry... why else wouldn't he be there. Maybe they got into another fight because of me or maybe Harry didn't want to come down because he was ignoring me. But no that couldn't be it I thought as I watched them both walk over to the head table and stopped in front of Dumbledore.

I wished I could have heard what they were talking about but I had to settle for facial expressions. It wasn't a long conversation either, Granger asked something, Dumbledore gazed sadly back at them and spoke, both their face paled and before anything else could have been said they both ran out ignoring the looks they were getting. Strange. It did nothing to quell my uneasiness that something was wrong with Harry. All my thoughts revolved around him nowadays, sometimes I wondered if he hates me for seducing him.

Honestly I don't really know why I did it. I knew I had been attracted to Harry in nothing more then a physical way since probably mid-fourth year. I don't think Harry actually knows how many people want to get into pants, but that's the thing about him, he's so naive that it's cute. I know when it happened though, on the train back to Hogwarts, I was bored and decided to bother the trio.

I walked down the corridor of the train in search of Harry's compartment. They always sat near the back so that's where I started. It didn't take long to find it, I put on my famous Malfoy-smirk and entered the compartment. And stopped dead in my tracks.

Oh Harry was in there alone, no Granger or Weasley. And he was taking his shirt off, showing off a perfectly tanned, slightly muscled upper-body. Harry removed the shirt and turned around to stare at who entered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He glared blushing slightly.

What did I want... It was standing a few feet in front of me and at the moment half-naked. I schooled my expression to a smirk and closed the door behind me.

"Do you really want to know Potter?" I asked him looking him up and down. When my eyes traveled back to his face I noticed that his flushed deepen. Harry didn't say anything and I took a step closer, he took a step back.

Glaring he said. "Get out Malfoy, I'm trying to change so go bother someone else."

"But I want to bother you." I said easily.

"Well too bad." He snapped and moved to go open the door for me. When he walked by I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Harry made a muffled noise and tried to pull back but I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I slowed the kiss down and to my surprise Harry had stopped fighting me but was kissing back.

"I want you." I breathed into Harry's ear.

He turned to look at me and I saw his eyes glazed over with desire but suddenly he pushed me away shaking his head. Mentally I sighed, I should have known Harry wouldn't just give in no matter how much he wanted to. He was a gryffindor, one hard-headed gryffindor.

"Get out Malfoy." He turned to get his uniform shirt. Big mistake, you don't turn your back on a Malfoy.

With two steps I covered the space between us and traced one of my fingers down his spine causing him to shiver. But Harry made it a point not to turn around so I placed wet kisses all the way down to the small of his back. Harry moaned loudly and braced one of his hands unto the windowsill. I made my way back up and moved the hair that curled at his neck before sucking on his neck gently, my teeth grazing the skin, soft enough so it didn't hurt but hard enough to leave a mark. Harry gasped loudly and turned around staring wide-eyed at me, he would have moved back if not for the fact there wasn't anywhere to move. I saw the desire he felt for me in his eyes but I also saw the confusion. I couldn't blame him, I mean it wasn't everyday that your suppose rival tries to seduce you.

"This is wrong." He said shaking his head.

"Is it? You're not enjoying it?" I stepped towards him again and pressed my lips to his again. Harry responded at once but as quickly as he kissed back he pulled away.

"No." Damn but Harry was really determined not to give in. Bur I'm not a Malfoy for nothing, I would have him.

"Really?" Harry's back was already pressed back into the window, his hands were on my chest as if that could stop me.

I moved closer till there wasn't any space between us and placed my arms around him I leaned in to suck on his neck. I don't think he realized it when he wrapped his arms around my neck, moaning. My hands went to his jeans and slowly I unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. Harry was to lost in the kiss I was giving him to notice that I was pulling off his jeans. I was grinding myself into him and Harry was trying to hold in a moan, his eyes closed but his face twisted in obvious pleasure.

"Do you want it Harry?" I was spilling a hand down his boxers, all the way down to his growing erection. "Tell me you want it Harry." I stroked him once, twice.

His forehead was resting on my shoulder, he was biting his bottom lip but his breath was still coming in short gasps. Harry was giving in but of course he was, he was being seduced by a Malfoy. And this Malfoy always got what he wanted.

"Tell me Harry." I bit his neck while still stroking him.

"Please!" He gasped out loud as I licked the spot where I bit him.

"Please what?"

"Don't... stop." He finished and closed his eyes.

I ran my lips over his and Harry moaned loudly. We were kissing deeply when a voice overhead got our attention.

"We're approaching Hogwarts. Everyone please leave their school trunks aboard and have a fun year."

Harry pulled away and stared at me wide-eyed. He was shocked, I think he just realized what exactly we were doing or were about to do. I was just annoyed, I finally had him and the stupid train had to make it to the school now!

I pulled Harry back but he turned his head away. "Meet me in front of the great hall at midnight tonight." I place a kiss on his ear. "Please." I whispered softly and he shivered but didn't speak.

Did Harry meet at midnight, no. But I wasn't surprise only slightly disappointed and just a _little _angry. I cornered him the next day in the corridor while everyone was going to dinner. He was trying to pretend that nothing ever happened and it would never happen again. So what did happen... Well after a lot of _persuasion_ on my part I lead Harry back to my room. Harry was perfect, someone who is so quiet and tries not to attract attention to himself in school, was very fiery and very vocal in bed.

I needed to stop that line of thinking before I needed a cold shower. Looking up I noticed Pansy making her way to the table along with three other girls and the last thing I wanted was to be around them so I pushed my plate away and left to go back to my dorm room.

****

Ron's POV

I grabbed Hermione's hand and we ran out the great hall barely letting the headmaster finish what he was trying to tell us. All we heard was Harry was in the hospital wing and that was all we needed to hear for us to hastily make our way to the infirmary. Hermione stopped running as we made our way inside and I did the same. Harry wasn't in any of the beds by the door or even in the middle but making our way to the back we found someone we did not expect. Snape was hunched over Harry who was unconscious and potion bottles were on the bedside table. But that wasn't what made us gasp in horror, it was the state Harry was in. He was too pale to look healthy at all.

"Oh God what happen?" Hermione gasped.

Snape straighten up and looked at us, for once the greasy git wasn't glaring at us actually there was something akin to pity in his eyes. But right now that wasn't important thing what was, was finding out what was wrong with Harry.

"I think the headmaster should tell you what happen to Potter." He said quietly.

"Please Prof. Snape we have been kept worried for many hours now. Please tell us what happen." Hermione asked. She would never admit it but she was the most outspoken of the three us, to a professor anyways.

Snape sighed quietly and looked like he just wanted to tell us to go away but he knew we wouldn't until we knew so he told us adopting his professor tone with us.

"Last night I found Potter near the quidditch pitch, he was unconscious then too." Snape paused for a moment. "Madam Pomfrey found a large dose of GHB in his system."

"GHB?" I couldn't help but ask, I didn't know what was that was but the way Snape said it made it sound bad.

"Gamma-hydroxy-butyrate is the complete name for it." Snape shot me a glare for interrupting him. "It's a drug that depresses the respiratory system and reduces the amount of oxygen the brain receives, resulting, with large doses, in unconsciousness and loss of memory."

"Harry had no memories?"

"Usually the drinker only looses the last few hours before they lose consciousness, and we won't know that till he wakes which he hasn't." Snape said as if were in class.

"It's also known as a date-rape drug." Hermione whispered and I turned to her sharply but she was staring at Harry tears threatening to spill out of brown eyes.

"Professor Harry hasn't been rape right?" She asked Snape.

I turned to him to and waited for the answer hoping he was going to say no but instead he lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry Miss. Granger but Potter was rape."

Hermione's knees almost gave out and I reached out to hold her. She already had tears rolling down her cheeks, me... well I still in shock. Harry had been raped? No it couldn't be true. I had been with him right before he had detention, Harry had been fine. I was taken out of my stupor by Hermione wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Harry will be ok, won't he professor?" I asked staring up at him feeling Hermione's tears on my neck.

Snape turned around once more, almost gently he said. "Yes Mr. Weasley he should be fine. Now you two have class I believe."

"It's Saturday sir." Hermione corrected him sniffing.

"Oh well you won't do much good here so why don't you go outside or something. I'm sure the headmaster will call you if Potter's condition changes." He said and turned his back on us.

And with that he dismissed us. As we walked out Madam Pomfrey came out of her office holding a tray of potions and with a nod of sympathy to us she made her way over to where Snape was. Snape had told us a lot yet so little and he really didn't answer my question if Harry was going to ok. Had the person done anything else to harm Harry? Who was the bitch that hurt him in the first place?! I swear if I ever got my hands on them they would pay for hurting Harry.

I didn't know where we were going but I was still lost in my thoughts and Hermione looked pale, Harry's been through bad before but this was worst. What was going to happen when he woke up?

"It's not fair why does everything happen to Harry." Hermione said wiping her eyes. "Who could have hurt him...And like _that_, I mean it's sick!" She said and I knew she was getting angry.

"'Mione you don't think it could have been Malfoy do you." I voiced and she turned to stare at me.

"No, it couldn't have been. Malfoy's a git but he wouldn't have hurt Harry."

"Yes but-" The more I looked at it the more it made sense to me.

"No Ron it wasn't him." Hermione said firmly.

"But Harry broke up with him maybe he wanted to get back at him." I said more desperately. It made perfect sense too, I mean it was great that Harry believed that Malfoy changed but if he really did hurt Harry then he would pay.

"Ron where are you going!?" Hermione demanded.

"To find Malfoy!" I shouted back at her already thinking of places the slytherin could have been.

"Ron!" She screamed out frustrated and ran to catch up with me. I knew it would be best for her to be there anyways, I'm one to hit then ask questions later.

Thirty minutes later we still hadn't found him and I was getting madder. Hermione wasn't helping my mood either, she kept insisting that we were wasting our time and should be by Harry's side. And we would be after I found Malfoy.

****

Draco's P.O.V

I spent most my day in the common room, catching up on reading for a test I had on Monday in Astronomy. Pansy had been bitching at me to spend time with her but I couldn't stand the sight of her and told her so. She left with a glare and a promise to tell my father, like he would care the way I treated her and I didn't really care at this point what he thought either. But after reading the same line ten times I gave up on studying and left the slytherin common room. I wish I could have gone and get Harry, he was always interesting to talk to or have around. But I hadn't seen much of Harry since he broke up with me.

I stopped by a window and stared out at the lake, thinking about the first time Harry had asked me if I was going to become a deatheater. That had been an interesting conversation.

It was the third month of school, and we had been sneaking around a lot and no one was the wiser. It was Saturday and we both decided to skip the Hogsmeade weekend, coming back to my room.

"Draco can I ask you something, and you'll answer truthfully." Harry asked me, we had stopped using our last names a while ago. We weren't rivals anymore, well unless we were on the qudditch pitch.

"Depends, but go ahead." He was on top of me, with a leg on each side of my waist.

"Are you going to become a deatheater?" If there's one way to kill the mood its that. I sat up with him still on top of me but Harry didn't show any signs of getting up and was staring at me steadily.

"I don't know." I sighed quietly. And I really didn't, I mean could I really go against my father and have the risk of being disowned? To go against everything I was raised to be. But a part of me didn't want to live under my father's shadow forever, I didn't want to become a deatheater, I didn't want to kill.

Harry's gaze didn't leave mine. "How come?"

"I can't go against my father."

He nodded. "Point taken, but you can't let him control you either. Ask yourself Draco, and I mean really ask yourself do you really _want to serve Voldemort?"_

"Why do you need to know Harry?"

"Because I won't sleep with a deatheater." He answered back at once and I turned to face him. So that's what this was about.

"So you don't want to be tainted by a filthy deatheater." I glared at him and he gave me a questioning look before glaring back.

"Why would you want to serve Voldemort anyways?" Harry said getting off and started looking around for his clothe that were discarded in different areas of my room.

"Because the dark lord is going to get rid of those who are not deemed worthy enough to do magic, all muggle-borns and half-bloods." I said but those weren't my feelings or words.

Harry tugged his jeans on and glared at me. "Did your daddy tell you that?" He hit it right on the mark.

"At least I have a father."

"Yes one that is throwing you to Voldemort!" Harry said angrily. He picked up his shirt and looked like he was going to leave when he stopped and turned to me. "Let me tell you a story Malfoy." He must have been really upset with me if resorted to using my last name again.

"Oh goody a bed time story, are you going to tuck me in too?"

"Shut-up and listen Malfoy." Harry got back on the bed and to my surprise climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. I opened my mouth to speak but he place a finger to my lips. "Ever heard of a man called Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"No."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Ok well he went to Hogwarts more then 50 years ago and was sorted into slytherin, he was brave, school prefect you know model student. But he had no mother or father, growing up in a muggle orphanage hating the world. His mother died at birth and the father left them after knowing that the women was a witch. After school ended Tom Riddle left and killed his father and grandparents."

"And what does this have to do with anything?" The story was interesting and the way Harry was telling it had me mesmerized but I still didn't know where this was heading.

"Still haven't guessed it yet? It's a known fact that Voldemort hates muggle-borns and half-bloods right?" I nodded. "And everyone that serves him is of pureblood families that be can traced back for years and years, right?"

"Yes Harry what's the point?" I was growing impatient and he knew it.

"What if I told you that Voldemort and Tom Riddle were the same person?"

"Impossible. You said Riddle's dad was a muggle."

"Image that." Harry said smirking before climbing off my waist and picked up his cloak.

"Wait are you telling me that the dark lord is a half-blood?" I couldn't believe it! All the things that my father told me about the dark lord were lies, he was nothing more then a half-blood with a grudge.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. So tell me Draco are you sure you want to join a hypocrite. 'Cause that's all Voldemort is, he says muggle-borns and half-bloods should die well then he would have to kill himself as well don't you think?" Harry said and threw the cloak over his head disappearing from view.

My door opened and closed quietly. But I still was left with my thoughts and I wondered if my father knew that the dark lord was a half-blood.

I was nearing the library when I heard someone call out to me returning my mind to the present. I barely had turned around when I found myself pinned to the wall and a very angry Weasley in my face.

"Ron!" Granger was there too and reproaching Weasley but he didn't take notice of her.

"Yes Weasley?" I raised an eyebrow and no emotion showed on my face.

"What did you do to Harry?" The redhead growled dangerously and for a second my mask slip. What was wrong with Harry?

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to him now let go of me." I drawled but he wouldn't let go, in fact he tighten his hold on me.

"Liar, you hurt him because he broke up with you!"

I wasn't in the mood and him throwing the fact that Harry left me in my face wasn't the best thing to do. Glaring I moved my arms to push him away. "Get away from me, I didn't do anything to your precious Potter." I spat at him. Wrong thing to say, Weasley was set off and before I could get out of the way I was punched in the face.

Granger gasped and pulled at Weasley's arm while I cursed and held my face.

"Ron he said he didn't do anything." She glared at him.

"He's a liar Hermione and you know it! He raped Harry I know it!" Weasley screamed and I completely forgot about my bruising cheek. I heard Harry and rape in the same sentence.

"What did you say?" I whispered but they both heard me.

Weasley turned to me with a glare. "You heard me you dirty snake. You hurt Harry."

"I would never hurt Harry!" I screamed back at him forgetting that anyone could walk by any moment. "Please tell me you're lying... Harry wasn't raped right Granger." I turned to the brunette haired girl and was shock to see tears running down her face.

My breath caught in my throat. That's why Harry wasn't there in the morning, why his two best friends came in looking worried, it all made sense. But it couldn't be true, Harry was fine, he had to be! I was pulled away from my thoughts by sound of footsteps, looking back up I saw Harry's friends walking away.

"Wait!" I caught up to them and they stopped staring at me wearily. "When did it happen? Is he ok? Where is he?" I was rambling and they were staring at me in disbelief but I didn't care I wanted to know that Harry would be fine.

Weasley looked like he wasn't going to answer me but Granger did. "We don't know who did it but he was found by Prof. Snape. He told us Harry was given GHB." She said and both of them turned away walking again but I didn't stop them this time.

I was shocked, angry, miserable... It was really overwhelming all that I was feeling. But one thought stuck out clearly to me Harry had been raped. And I couldn't do anything to help or even be near him. I wanted to scream... But then... Blaise... He wouldn't! Oh God who was I kidding I knew exactly what the bastard was capable of and I saw the way he looked at Harry, the way he felt about him. He even hit Harry once!

I was running before I knew it but I knew precisely where to find him too, he was in the common room when I left and he threw me a smirk that puzzle me then but now I understood. Blaise had raped Harry was now trying to throw it my face. I made it in record time to slytherin common room and there he was seating on one of the leather couches as if nothing was wrong, while Harry was in the hospital wing!

I grabbed him by the throat before he said or did anything and I punched him hard, re-breaking his nose but I didn't stop there I just kept hitting him in the face, not caring that my hand was covered in his blood or some of the other slytherins tried to stop me but I was dead set on killing Blaise. I wrapped my hands around his throat and watched as he struggled to breath, trying to throw me off.

"S-stop." He barely got out.

I leaned in close to him. "Did you listen when Harry said stop!" I whispered wrathfully and his eyes widened more then they already were. But the next thing I knew I was blasted across the room and Snape was crouching down next to Blaise who was unconscious, everyone else was just watching from a distance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape stood turning his glare on me but I wouldn't answer him, just staring at Blaise dreadfully wishing I would have killed him.

Snape watched me a moment longer before turning to a seventh year boy. "Fox take Zabini to the hospital wing." The boy nodded and Snape turned to me.

"Follow me Malfoy."

Once we reached his office he sat behind his desk and I sat down as well. "Draco I haven't slept for more then three hours today and my patience is running thin. Now tell me why did you almost _kill _Zabini?"

"He raped Harry." No Snape didn't know about my relationship but I wasn't going to hide it from him now after what the bastard had done to Harry .

"And how do you know?" He asked silkily his eyes narrowed at me.

I avoided his gaze. "I can't tell you that sir but ask him and you will know."

"Draco that's a serious accusation." Snape said and I glared up at him.

"Then ask him damn it! HE RAPED HARRY!" I slammed my fist on his desk but he didn't so much as flinch.

Instead the potion's master raised an eyebrow. "You seem very concern for Potter... Very concern for someone who is suppose to be your rival in fact."

"Well we're not rivals anymore." I said hauntingly.

"Really and what will your father say?"

"I don't care!" I hissed at him sitting back in my chair. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, I didn't want to be here I wanted to be with Harry.

"Go to the hospital wing to get that bruise looked at then go to your room. I will speak to the headmaster."

"But sir-"

"Do not talk back to me, you're in enough trouble now go!" Snape said and I stood walking to the door.

I walked into the infirmary and found Blaise on one of the beds nearby, he was being tended by Madam Pomfrey. Oh I would have given everything if I could have just hurt him more. He deserved to be tortured and hanged... Harsh... nah! Blaise _raped _Harry... I still couldn't believe it.

The nurse saw me come in and gave me a stern look pointing to one of the beds for me to sit on. She wouldn't be looking at me like that if she knew what Blaise had done. But leaving Blaise she disappeared into the storage room and came back out a few moments later with a tray of potions.

"Drink this in one sallow, wait for it to take effect and then you may leave." She said and I took the cup from her. Inside was a blue liquid that didn't smell nice and sure didn't taste good either but I did like she said.

I looked around but I didn't find Harry, but of course they just wouldn't leave him in plain few for anyone to see. In the back of the room though there was a curtain blocking the view... Harry was back there I knew it but I couldn't see him and if I tried to get anywhere near him Madam Pomfrey would be all over me. Tonight, I would sneak in after everyone else fell asleep and come see him.

"You can leave Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey brought me out of my thinking and I nodded placing the cup on the bedside table and left.

****

Ron's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. My other dorm-mates were sound asleep in their beds but they didn't know that Harry was lying the hospital wing, still unconscious from the GHB drugs. Oh they knew Harry wasn't seen for the whole day and they asked questions when I came back from the hospital wing with Hermione but I made up some ludicrous lie that Harry was with the headmaster, talking privately and he wouldn't be back till late night. And now I was lying awake wondering if they would question me in the morning, which I knew they would. I sighed and turned my head to look at the clock, it was past midnight and I still couldn't rest. I wanted nothing more then to sleep and forget everything but it wasn't going to happen. So instead I got up quietly and went to Harry's truck, getting his invisibility cloak out. Maybe walking around would help me clear my mind and then I can come back to sleep.

I still wondered who could have hurt Harry like that... It wasn't Malfoy and I was happy it wasn't. Ok so I didn't express it before but I'm a redhead and you know what they say, redheads are very quick to temper. Pound first, ask questions later. But Harry cared too much for Malfoy and even if Malfoy hadn't admitted he cared about Harry on more then just a physical level as well. His reaction to finding out was too real to be faked, even for him and Malfoy seemed sincerely concerned for Harry. Too bad those two were blind to what the other felt... Yet there was also the problem that Malfoy had a girlfriend... Yeah that wouldn't go over too well with Parkinson.

Without realizing it I had walked towards the hospital wing, but maybe that had to do with me subconsciously thinking about the whole situation. I entered the dark room quietly and walked to where Harry was resting but stopped short when I saw a wand light and heard soft singing. Stepping closer I was very surprised to see Malfoy sitting by Harry's side, holding his hand and he was the one singing!

You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

Draco finished, his voice breaking a bit and laid his head on Harry's bed. Still staggered I slowly backed out of the room and made my way back up to gryffindor. Malfoy really, _really _cared for Harry. Hell the way the blonde was looking at Harry could be described as love and he was hurting badly as well that someone hurt Harry.

I replaced the cloak back into Harry's trunk and took off my robe laying back in bed. Who would have though of it... Hogwarts Golden Boy and Slytherin's Ice Prince in love! Worst rivals since their own fathers and now they cared about each other. I snorted and turned on my side. God if someone would have told me that in my fourth year I probably would have died of laughter...It really was unthinkable. But I guess its not that unthinkable because if I had to go by anything I just saw then I would have to say it's very thinkable then. Poor Harry and Malfoy.... Wait I just said poor Malfoy... Oh yeah the world was coming to an end when I thought those words. Me feeling sorry for a Malfoy, next thing you'll know Lockhart is secretly in love with Dumbledore and they plan to marry....

I shook my head. Go. To. Bed. Ron! If I was thinking that then it was time for bed! I rolled over on my other side and stuffed my head under the pillow finally closing my eyes in sleep.

* * *

A/n- Ok this will be the longest chapter so don't expect them this long **(20 pages.. usually this story is about 4-9 pages!).**I just don't like doing them in parts... This has all the different points of view but in the next chapter it will be back to Harry's POV! But there might be one more chapter with Draco's POV, later on... Maybe...Still thinking about it...

Ok so what did everyone think? Did you like everyone reaction.... How was the rape? Draco's reaction... Was everyone in-character or too OOC? Please tell me!

Next chapter will be out as soon as I write it but I'm not sure when!

Thank you to all the reviewers, really if it wasn't for you I wouldn't write! Big hug, kiss and a I love you from me!!!

Ellen; Didge009- You're are the best!!! Thank you!; **Alex;driven to insanity;Alyanah; Serpencencia- **What would I do without your ever, funny and entertaining reviews!!!;**The future Mrs. Ja rule- **The best fanfic.... Don't know about that but thank you for saying that.. I LOVE YOU!!!;**Cheese-Burger- **OMG I love your s/n... Funniest thing ever!;**babyeater and thesecretcharacter;Sonya-chan;Pretty-Racing;****SHOLA;hpfansillygossling;Kimmy15; ddz008;L. M. Lanchance- **You're the same way I was... Didn't really like slash at first but read a H/D story and fell head-over-heels in love! Now I write them... Thank you hon' for giving mine a try.;**Elebereth;SandiBebop;Nichole08**

Once again thank you for all the reviews... I love them ;0) but until next time...

CIAO LOVES!!!!


	16. Sunday Morning

****

Sunday **_M_**orning....

Have you ever woken up with that feeling that you don't know where you are? Most of the time you remember as soon as your mind wakes up as well but as I gazed at the white ceiling I knew where I was but not how or when I got there. The hospital wing was no stranger to me and I knew I was laying on one of the many beds of the infirmary but I wanted to know why.

Slowly I raised my head off the pillow and I wished I hadn't. The nauseated feeling came over me quickly and it took a lot of will power not to start dry heaving and if that wasn't bad enough the world spun around me in a blur of colors. It felt as if someone had hit me, repeatedly, over the head with a stick , a nice thick one. Not even a second later I was assaulted by another more painful sensation. My lower, lower back and thighs hurt very horrendously. Almost as if someone had tried to break me. All the pain was overwhelming me at once and I closed my eyes in attempt to fight the oncoming headache that was forming.

"Oh Mr. Potter you're awake." The nurse's familiar voice reached my ears.

Gradually I opened my eyes and I resisted the urge to say 'duh'. I admit it wouldn't be a nice to thing to say as Madam Pomfrey was simply stating a fact but I'm not a morning person, never have been and add to the fact that I awoke in the hospital wing for reasons unknown to me and the pain.... Well you get the picture. Instead I settle for a simple nod which I regretted as it hurts my head. I'm worst then an eighty-year-old man!

"How do you feel?" She asked concerned as she sets a tray of potions on the bedside table. I knew right then and there she knew what had happened to me but probably wouldn't tell me, she would leave that to the headmaster. And the last thing I wanted was to play the guessing game with Dumbledore.

"Like hell." I mumbled to her truthfully and she didn't say anything about my choice of words for once. But it hurt to talk and instead of grilling her for answers I remain quiet, hoping the world would stop spinning.

Something on my face must of shown though or Madam Pomfrey was a mind-reader cause she answered my unasked question a second later.

"Professor Dumbledore will be here soon, after breakfast I believe he will tell you everything you want to know then. Do you feel any pain Harry?" She ask suddenly.

She does know. "I feel like throwing up... um." I paused and blushed avoiding her gaze.

"Harry you need to tell me or I won't be able to help you." Madam Pomfrey says in her professional no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Um.. My butt hurts." I turned redder and to my relief she didn't laugh, but then again she is a nurse. Still its damn embarrassing to tell someone, _anyone _that your arse hurts.... But why did it hurt? What the hell happen that landed me in the hospital wing again?

"Drink this, it'll help relief the pain."

I took them without a word and mentally sighed. 'Life was not fair... It was a bitch.' should be my motto.

Soon after taking all the potions I fell asleep, personally I think Pomfrey slipped a sleeping potion into my drink. But when I awoke it was two voices talking quietly. From what I could tell it was still morning but probably late near noon.

"Ron it was not your fault. You had no idea this would have happened!" It was Hermione talking.

"But if I would have stayed with him instead of leaving then maybe-" Ron spoke and he sounded so sad.

"It was not your- Harry you're awake!" Hermione stopped mid-sentence and turned to me as well as Ron.

Before I could ask my questions both of them threw themselves on me and hugged me tightly. Feeling weak I fell back on the bed with them still half on me, in my defense I will say that I hadn't eaten anything and god knows how long I've been out.

"Sorry mate, were just happy that you're ok." Ron said as he got up pulling Hermione with him.

"How are you feeling? Do you want us to call Madam Pomfrey? Or maybe you want-"

"Hermione breathe. I'm ok Pomfrey already has given me enough potions to not feel any pain." I cut through her rant before she ran out of breath.

"I'm sorry Harry it's that I'm just so happy that you're awake." She said to me as she grasped my hand in hers her eyes watering up. I hate it when Hermione cries, makes me want to take her into my arms and just hug her even if it makes me feel awkward.

"Don't cry 'Mione, I'm fine." It was partly true. I felt ten times better then I did the first time I woke up now I just had a weird numb feeling running throughout most of my body.

"I'm not crying." She laughed softly removing tears from her eyes.

"You don't know how worried we were when you never came back from detention with Snape." Ron picked up where Hermione left off.

I hate it when I don't know what's going on, cause apparently everyone but me knows what landed me in the hospital wing, but no one is willing to share.

"And then Prof. Snape told us you were raped-" Hermione kept speaking but I couldn't understand what she was saying after the word _raped_. I was not raped! It was impossible I mean... No I wasn't raped they were all wrong, I just hurt myself badly in detention with Snape and couldn't remember. But...

Raped...The pain I had felt on my back, thighs...They all made sense now. Who though...? Surprisingly that was easy to answer, Blaise. But... raped.

"Harry?"

I shook my head to clear my mind. Too many things were running through my head.

"Harry?"

A hand clamped down on my shoulder finally I brought me back to reality. Looking up I met the blue eyes of the headmaster's who stared sadly back at me.

**Scene**

* * *

A/n- Hey Yall...Yeah I know I just cut it there but I had to! If not then we would be going into the next chapter and I know you're yelling but I'm sorry but I promise to have the next chapter out really soon.

I don't know if I like this chapter very much but everything else I wrote came out crappy so I was like f-it and left it like this! Promise next chapter will be a bit longer and better!

Ok here's a sneak peck-- Harry has a meeting with Dumbledore, Snape and Blaise.

Find out Blaise's fate.

Harry and Draco talk.

I'm so happy that I'm able to have a character hated so much... I can't even count how many of you wanted to badly hurt Blaise... And cheered for Draco! ;-) Good to know that I have that kind of power MAWAHAHAHAHA!!

**THANK YOUS!**

driven to insanity- Sorry love but you have to wait in line to have your go at Blaise like everyone else. But I'm so happy you liked the chapter keep on reviewing.

Elebereth- No long-lasting damage but trust me what I have planned for him will be deserving.

ura- Aw thank you for liking the singing part. I though it would be a nice way for Draco to express his feelings... While Harry was sleeping and couldn't hear anything.

WWRYbabe- I'll tell you this cause I liked your review so much... Harry and Draco don't out themselves as a couple. But soon... promise. Oh and thank you so much for the review. I hope you keep on reading!

TheSecretCharacter- Please don't kill me but your long review didn't show up... But why is the question? It does that for another of my reviewers and it pisses her off too. I like long reviews but is so messed up that I never get them... Well thanks for loving the chapter none-the-less.

Nichole8- You gave me one of my favorite reviews! I tried very hard to keep everyone in character and I'm happy you thought I did.

- Thanks!

potterluvva- Thank you, hope you keep reading!

KuroShiro Usagi- I knew you would like that line!! Thanks ;-)

Serpencencia- Well you along with all my reviewers want to hurt and kill Blaise love. But that's ok the little bitch deserves it! Hope you like this chapter! Yours once again was brilliant just like you!

shola- Thanks so much for liking! Keep reading!

killer-the-cat- Blaise will get what he deserves and I'm glad you liked the line that Ron said, I thought it was very fitting.

Pretty Racing- 'poor innocent abused Harry' ---- Hahaha loved the line! But really thanks for the review, hope you keep on reading.

yafit- I hope you're talking about Draco singing to Harry in the hospital cause the rape wasn't romantic.... Lol joking I know what you meant and thank you!

angelkitty77- Ok I spoil for you... Yes Harry and Draco do end up together in the end and yes Blaise will get hurt among other things. But how they end up together... Well I'm not telling, you'll just have to read and find out!

lovedytheangels- Thanks for the long review love! And I promise that Blaise will suffer badly.

RandomnessDotCom- Aw thank you ;0) Hope you keep reading. Oh by the way I love your screen name.

bri- THANKS!

hpfansillygossling- Sorry I made you cry but hey Blaise will get hurt soon so then you can smile!

WretchedScar- Well I'm happy I made you night... So does this chapter hold up to your expectations?

The future Mrs. Ja Rule- Lol thank you for the review hon'. I'm happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too! Oh and I'd be jealous of anyone who got to make out with Draco or Harry.....

ddz008- Well I don't know if their going to make up right away... Actually I know their not going to make up but you'll just have to wait and see what I mean.

eternal phoenix- Thanks for liking it!

Once again thank you to all the reviewers and I hope they keep on coming!!!!

Until next time loves.... I'm out!!!


	17. Sweetest Goodbye

****

Sweetest **_G_**oodbye...

Heartache, heartache, gotta have so much.

A simple love with a complex touch...

"Did you rape Harry?"

Such simple, blunt harsh words.

"Yes."

I sat in my chair and uncontrollably my hands curled into a tight fist. That bastard! If it weren't for the professors sitting in the room with me I would have pounded the _rapist _git to the ground.

As it were I couldn't. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Snape sat between me and Blaise who was currently under the affects of Veritaserum. It's been three days since I awoke in the hospital wing in pain and confused, three days since finding out what had happened to me and three days of thinking up the worst possible ways of hurting/torturing Blaise.

"Why did you rape Harry?" Dumbledore asked in his usual calm voice his eyes dark with repressed anger.

"Because Harry's mine. I love him."

"You don't love me you bastard you don't _rape _people you love!" I reached over and hit Blaise in the right temple his head twisting in the opposite direction. Snape put both his hands on my shoulder and forcefully settled me back in my chair.

"I know you're angry Harry but please reframe yourself from hitting Mr. Zabini." Professor Dumbledore said. Snape remained silent. I had a feeling he didn't care how much I hit his fellow student... which in itself was weird.

I didn't answer the headmaster but settled back down to let him proceed. Dumbledore asked a few more questions, like how did he get the potion (Brewed it himself.) how long had he been planning the attack (since I had rejected him and stayed with Draco.) those type of questions. That was another thing that the bastard did, expose the relationship I had with Draco, because everything tied in together and it wouldn't have made sense if my past relationship with Draco didn't come into play. I underestimated Blaise and now I was paying the price.

"Since we cannot send a minor to Azkaban, I hereby ban you from the wizarding world and will have your wand broken. If you are caught in any magical town or store you will be thrown into Azkaban regardless of the rules." Dumbledore said solemnly and took Blaise's wand away from him.

I still wanted to hurt him, and felt no pity that he was being cast out of our world. Let Blaise live the rest of his days as a muggle and hopefully get the same treatment he had bestowed on me.

I watched as Snape wrapped his hand around Blaise's arm and stood him up, I guess he was in shock, his face sure showed it. The slytherin took a step towards the door being forced by Snape and stopped, turned to me and opened his mouth.

"I love you and this is what you do to me! Malfoy doesn't love you, can't you see Harry he's using you! No-one can love you like I do!" He screamed half-crazed.

"You don't love me!"

"I do love you!! And you love me I know it!"

Not being able to contain myself anymore I jumped up and punched Blaise again in the face with all the energy I could muster. "I don't love you! I don't, get it through your head! I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" Snape held me back from hurting Blaise anymore. The boy was nursing a bruised jaw and eye, but I still wanted to wound him.

Snape struggled to sit me down. "Calm down Potter. He got his punishment now let him live with it." He said almost gently to me. But damn him, it wasn't enough! Blaise raped me or didn't Snape get it? It wasn't a simple prank I could walk away from. He raped me!

But I settled down and remained in the chair watching as Snape led Blaise out of the room. I don't know long I stared at the closed door before I turned back to the headmaster who was staring at me concerned, none of the pervious anger there.

"Harry-"

I cut him off though before he went into his sympathy speech. "Is that all headmaster?" He nodded but I knew he wanted to say something more. "May I go?" Dumbledore nodded again and I made a hasty exit.

I was still furious as I made my way back to the common room. Classes were going on and I was thankful for it because I didn't want to deal with anyone... Right now I couldn't fake being ok. But as I neared the gryffindor common room a hand grabbed me by my waist. I knew who it was but that didn't stop my instinct to have my wand pointed at the throat of the person.

"Tense much?" Draco greeted me in his usual arrogant way.

"Not in the mood."

His expression changed quickly and became worried. But I didn't want him to be worried... I didn't want him to care. It would make it so much easier for me to let him go if he didn't care about me.

"Are you ok?'

"Peachy, this is just one other thing that comes with being Harry-fucking-Potter right? Just one more thing to deal with, like ever other time I'm suppose to get up and brush my shoulders off. No worries!" I said heatedly not being able to take it any more.

Draco took a step forward grabbing my hand. "Calm down Harry."

I jerked my hand back and glared at him. "I wish everyone would stop telling me to calm down! I'm not calm! How can I be when everything in life is fucked up?! I'm sick of being controlled."

"You're not controlled." He said quietly.

"Oh really... The Dursley's sure did one hell of job on me. Voldemort, don't flinch its a fucking name, not a curse. Dumbledore... You."

"I never controlled you."

"To a certain extent you did. And I'm sick of people controlling my life." I ended quietly. Slowly I slide down to the floor and sat down bowing my head between my legs. "I was raped... used but that's nothing new right?" I looked up to stare at Draco.

The blonde looked sad and so lost like he didn't know what to do. Did he want to be here with me or did he feel obligated somehow to be here? Before I could voice my thought he knelt by me and grabbed my face gently.

"The bastard deserves a painful death for what he did to you." He growled softly running his thumb tenderly down my cheek.

"Don't do this to me Draco."

"I'm not doing anything." He said but moved closer.

"Draco I-" Before anything could be said the slytherin closed the space between us and his lips found mine in a soft, slow kiss.

**

* * *

**

A/n- Told you, you wouldn't have to wait a long time for a new chapter. Ok so what did you think of it..... Good, bad, ok.

Well don't know when the next update is going to be. This week is going to be hell so I don't know when I'm going to find time to sit and write but I hope this ties you over.

I'm off to bed!

Until next time loves.

CIAO


	18. Spiderwebs

_**S**piderwebs_...

**O**ur road is long

**Y**our hope is strong...

There's always that one person in your lifetime that effects you like no other, you can fall in love with multiple people, but there's that one person that makes you melt by a mere look. Or in my case a kiss. Our kiss had started off slowly and gentle but after weeks of not touching each other it quickly became faster, heated. Draco's arms wrapped around me, bringing me closer to him and in turn I encircled my arms around his neck fully giving into the kiss.

I honestly can't say how far we would have gone if it hadn't been for the bell that rang throughout the castle signaling the end of class. I jerked back, finally realizing what exactly we were doing.

"We can't." I said trying to stand but Draco wouldn't have it that way.

"Only because you won't let it." He scowled.

"Don't be difficult about this. Whatever we had between us is over."

"Then why did you response to my kiss?" He smirked and I looked away unable to answer him. He leaned in and put his lips on my neck sucking gently. "Don't you miss the times we were together?" His lips moved against my skin.

"No." I said determined not to fall prey to him, no matter how hard it was becoming to ignore his wandering hand.

"Really, could have fooled me the way I had you _screaming _my name most of time."

"That was then, this is now."

Draco lifted his head to look at me and damn him for having that smug look on his face as he opened his mouth to respond. "You don't think I could have you screaming for me again?" His tongue licked a spot on my neck and I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through my body.

"Isn't your girlfriend getting worried about you?" Low blow I know but if it got Draco to walk away then so be it.

But he didn't walk away instead he gave me a hard stare. "Not fair Harry."

Don't I know it. "Life's not fair." I shrugged and turned around to head back to gryffindor tower.

I heard his hurried footsteps but before I could react the slytherin grabbed my shoulder from behind, pushed me against the wall and kissed me with a his all domineering force. I jerked my head the other way but that didn't stop him as he sucked on my neck biting at the skin.

"Are you going to rape me too?"

I whispered the words but he jumped as if I had kicked him in the stomach. I felt the sting before my mind registered the slap. Holding my cheek I turned to stare at Draco who was glaring at me.

"Don't you ever, _ever _say something like that to me again." He said harshly. "The last thing I wanted for you was that." He finished and turned on his heels leaving without looking back once.

My hand was still pressed to the cheek Draco had slapped as I slid down the wall hugging my legs to my chest. I wasn't mad at him for hitting me, I was in the wrong for what I said and we both knew it. Time pass and still I didn't get up from where I was sitting with my head bowed, I was thinking about Draco and what I felt for him and if he felt the same way. It was until another bell rang out that I jerked my head up and with one hand pushed myself off the ground. Five minutes later I was in the gryffindor common rooms to find it sparsely filled with mostly upper-year gryffindors who were unwinding before dinner started. I said hello to a few of them but didn't stop to chat as I made my way up to my dormroom.

I kicked off my shoes as soon as I went through the door and was about to lay on my bed when a familiar voice called my name. Turning around I noticed that Ron was laying on his own bed staring at me.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked him knowing very well that he was suppose to be in charms right now.

He shrugged. "Wasn't up to it today."

"Don't tell Hermione." I smiled while moving to sit on my bed but still facing him.

Ron cracked a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. He had been like this since I had been released from the hospital wing, often staring into space for long periods of time before someone jarred him out if. It wasn't like Ron to be serious when he usually was so relaxed.

"Harry I... I'm sorry." He said quietly staring at the floor.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Because it was my fault! All my fault that you were.... raped." He said with difficulty. I was surprised for my part because one Ron barely mentioned the incident and two never once said the word rape or at least not in front of me. But why he was blaming himself?

"Ron no, it's not your fault how could it be? You had no idea what the bastard was going to do."

Ron shook his head. "But if I would have stayed outside with you..." He shook his head again looking miserable.

It finally dawned on me what he was talking about. Most of that night is blurry and I can't remember much but I did remember telling Ron I was going to stay outside a little longer and he offering me to stay but I convinced him to go inside. Poor Ron...

"It's not your fault that he raped me." I said and he slightly flinched.

"I should have stayed outside with you."

I sighed quietly wishing he would believe me but I couldn't blame him for feeling guilty. I went through the same thing when Cedric died and it took me almost a year to convince myself that it wasn't my fault.

I got up from the bed and sat beside him on his bed. "Ron I killed Cedric right?"

"No!" He said startled by the random question.

"But I told him to take the cup with me."

"But you didn't know it was portkey, it was you-know-who who killed him."

"Then how is it different from you not knowing that I was going to be raped?" I pointed out to him. "You didn't know I was going to be attacked just like I didn't know the cup was a portkey."

A frown marred his forehead and I knew he was thinking about it. "What happened sucks." Ron snorted quietly. "But you can't keep thinking what if this or what if that. It will consume you and in the end get you no where."

"I still feel bad." He said softly.

I turned half my body towards him and hugged him which he returned. "I know but soon it'll fade. Promise." A part of me wanted to get rid all of his guilt and the other part of me was happy to know I had such a caring friend. And I was lucky to have Ron and Hermione as best friends.

"Uh Harry I like you but not like _that_." Ron said and I removed my arms from him only to hit the redhead in the arm while he laughed.

"Git." The tension that had filled the room with our conversation had dissolved. "And anyways I prefer blondes." I said moving to my own bed.

"I'm sure." Ron said smirking as he dodged the pillow I aimed for his head.

Rolling my eyes I said. "Come on, Hermione's going to be worried if we don't show up to dinner."

Ron jumped up and we both made for the door but he paused with his hand on the door handle. "Thank you Harry." He said softly before opening the door and stepping out.

* * *

So I'm done with this chapter.... What did everyone think of it? It's 1:26 AM in the morning and I'm dead but I just had to get this chapter done. This next one will be out really soon since already two or three pages are written. 

Hint: All those out there waiting for some Draco/Harry action will finally get some! ;-)

Thank you to: evilscorpian, KuroShiro Usagi, Akira Shadow, sheepish smile, ArmedandCaffeinated, Keeper of Destiny, The future Mrs. Ja rule, SHOLA, shola driven to insanity, Alora, ak-alterego, Elebereth!!!!

**sarah-** Sorry I didn't email ya but really haven't been online in awhile, sorry! But to answer you the song is called Anyways (Men are from Mars) by Amber. Thanks for liking the story!

**Smoocher of Evil-** BIG MAROON 5 FAN!! I'm happy you noticed it I didn't think anyone would! I think I might have been listening to the music while writing the chapters... I always listen to music while I write... It helps. But a big thanks to you! Can you guess what band I named this chapter after?

Alright now it's 1:34AM and I seriously about to pass out if I don't go to bed now! So goodbye my loves and until next time!


	19. A Thousand Apologies

Chapter dedicated to **silver emerald eyes**.I read your review in a moment when I was feeling _really _down but you made me smile. So thank you and this one is for you.

****

A **_T_**housand **_A_**pologies...

Just say when  
And you'll stop the pain  
Of your life  
Bring it to an end  
Just say when  
And you could make amends  
Just say hello, say hello again

It had been three days since my talk with Draco, three days of being ignored by him, three days spent in despondency. But it's what I wanted right? To have him treat me like any other student. Let me think... NO! It was hell having Draco ignore me like I was no one, but I couldn't let anything happen to him. Was it self-centered, damn right it was! But it would have been more selfish on my part to continue being with him when I knew something bad was going to happen to him.

I was sitting with Ron in the library, we were doing our divination's homework which meant we were trying to come up with the most horrific deaths possible! I was surprised when Ron looked up and quickly turned to me.

"Malfoy's coming this way." He said before lowering his head again to look at his half-completed homework.

Before I could respond or react an all to familiar voice spoke quietly. "Harry can I talk to you?" I looked up and sure enough there was Draco standing before me, though his eyes were not meeting mine.

I looked back to Ron and for the moment was taken aback by his behavior. The usual Ron behavior would be to look up glaring make some biting remark, tell Draco to piss off and turn red in the face when Draco made his own biting remark. But that's not how it happened and I was well aware of it. I was still wondering what had changed between them when Draco called my name again.

"Yeah ok." I stood leaving my things behind and followed him to the back where we sat in a more secluded part of the library.

We sat down, he on one side of the table and I across him. I waited for him to start talking, he was the one to ask me to talk so he must want to tell me something. But the five seconds stretched to ten seconds.

fifteen seconds...

twenty seconds....

twenty-five seconds...

I was about to break the uneasy silence when he beat me to it. "I'm sorry." He said still not meeting my eyes.

Now that puzzled me. What was he sorry for? "What for?" I asked him and he looked up.

"For hitting you." Draco said with difficulty, a slight pink tinge flushing his cheeks.

"Oh." Was all I said quietly. "Don't be... I shouldn't have said... Well I shouldn't have said that. It was mean."

"It was more then mean." He pointed out.

"OK harsh."

"More then harsh." The slytherin said but with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Don't push it Dray." He smirked mischievously before becoming cheerless again.

"Still I said I'd never hit you again and I did-"

"Because I pushed you to it. Really it's fine." And it was. I held nothing against Draco, didn't know if I could.

We sat in silence for another minute. I started wondering if Ron would leave when Draco spoke. "How come you don't want to be with me?"

I was taken aback by the question. "I-I never said that."

His gray eyes bore into mine. "You didn't have too."

"I had to do what needed to be done. There could never be an 'us' and you know it."

"Why?"

"Your father."

"I'm my own person Harry. Don't use him as an excuse."

"Voldemort."

"Same-"

I cut off his tirade before he could finish. "Completely different. Hypnotically speaking here let's say we _outed _our selves as a couple, do you know how fast Voldemort would want to capture you, if only to use you as bait for me. And he would use as bait. And I've had enough people die for me, I don't want another person to be added to that list."

He sat back taking everything in. "So basically you're too scared to be with me."

I glared back at Draco who stared back rebelliously. "I'm not scared!" I hissed loudly but stopped looking around to make sure no-one had heard me. "Didn't you listen to a word I just said, I don't want you to die, I don't need some else on that list for me."

Draco simply stared back at me. "You don't want to be with me because you're too scared of the risk." He said obstinately all of my words falling on deaf ears.

In that moment I wanted to yell, curse and rant at him! How dare he say that!? I wasn't scared, I would have given _anything _to be with him! The bastard should be thanking me for saving his hide! But as if someone had punctured a hole in my balloon the anger and fight went out of me. I sat back as well and with a quiet sigh I nodded slowly.

"Yeah you're right Draco. I'm too scared to be with you." I said before standing up and walking back to Ron who was in fact still there but hadn't gotten much done in my absent.

He looked up. "What'd he want?"

"Nothing." I said quietly pulling my unfinished homework towards me.

"Homework is due this Friday. Do well to remember that Longbottom." Snape said sharply as the gryffindor/slytherin potion's class prepared to leave. "Potter stay behind."

Inwardly groaning I wondered what I had done now to piss the man off, which thinking about it just about everything I did pissed Snape off. I watched the others silently file out of the class and when the door shut I stood and waited for Snape to say what he wanted so I could leave. As predicted he ignored me as he organized the papers on his desk. Sometimes I wondered if he forgot that I had other classes to attend. Finally he looked up at me and I was surprised to see something akin to concern in his eyes.

"How are you holding up Potter?" Snape said, he tried sounding indifferent but I could definitely detect concern in his voice.

It took a lot of will power to not reach out and feel his forehead instead I settled for asking. "Are you feeling alright professor?"

He scowled at me. "Potter stop being a prat, I was merely asking you a question." Oh yeah he was perfectly alright.

"I'm fine sir." I said bowing my head slightly because I knew what he was talking about and it wasn't about my health.

An awkward silence settled between us. We had been nothing but hostile to each other since my first year so Snape, of all people, being worried for me was a bit overwhelming to say in the least. Snape cleared his throat and I looked up to find him staring back at me. He looked like he wanted to say something else but couldn't get it out.

I wait and finally... "Get to class Potter, you're already ten minutes late."

"Yes sir."

I walked out dungeon slowly making my way out of the castle and to where Hagrid's class was. I didn't know how to put it in words but I felt oddly comforted by Snape's concern.

Maybe we both were going crazy after all.

A/n- Ah another chapter done. And really I never knew this story was going to come out like this... But I can't say that I'm not happy about it. Well moving on what did everyone think of it?

Was the fight between Harry and Draco good? What about the little talk between Harry and Snape.... It was really hard to write by the way.

Next chapter will be out god knows when... I'm focusing on Wonder what's next and Love Forbidden at the moment. And school.... I think I've been slacking off lately and I don't want to mess up my last year. And not to mention all the college stuff is driving me up all the wall!!!!

T H A N K Y O U S !!!

thesecretcharacter -Thank you for thinking it was perfect! I thought it would be evil for Harry to say something and it worked out really well! Hope you liked this one.

shola- No Harry/Draco action till the next chapter, sorry but I promise soon

**awed**- Ah love you're not delirious anything but! And thank you for the great review, it really made my day when I read it. Hope you liked this chapter just as much. And don't worry I'm not tiring myself out... Much ;-)**Ahja Reyn- So what did you think....?emerald snake- THANKS!Pretty Racing- Sorry but Harry and Draco won't be back together for awhile.... What would be the fun in that ;0)Marie Sienna Elvin- Right on forever!!Nichole08- Thank you.zoomaphonethepirate- I love Maroon 5 too! One of my favorite bands along with My Chemical Romance... And I tend to use song titles as chapter titles so look for them.**

**hokuspokus- Thanks!**

**Ok I don't know why but Fanfiction's line break is not working so sorry if it got confusing but really there's nothingI can do about it!**

Until next time bye loves!


	20. Hello Again

****

Hello **_A_**gain...

I sighed and threw the covers off of me, the early summer heat getting to me even though the window was open. I turned on my side and listened to the snores, and quiet sounds of my other dorm mates as they slept peacefully, the lucky bastards. I on the other had gone to sleep late, and even then I only got one good hour an half of sleep before I started to toss and turn. I don't what it was that was keeping me up, maybe it had to do with the exams coming up or the end of the year. Or maybe it had to with a certain blonde slytherin.

With a sigh I sat up quietly thinking of Draco once again. If I wasn't doing homework or concentrating on quidditch, he dominated my thoughts. Trivial things too, I'd be sitting in the common room half listening to Ron and Hermione as they bickered and wonder what Draco was doing at the moment. Wondering if he thought about me. I hadn't spoken to him since our last conversation in the library and that had been months ago. Now the spring was turning into summer and the students were looking forward to the summer break. Everyone but me that was.

Since the Dursley's were in hiding I had no where to go. Not that I was complaining, I rather not know where I was going after the year was over then go back to them and be forced into isolation. But knowing Dumbledore, he probably had everything set up.

I shook my head trying to clear it. This was why I couldn't sleep I was thinking too much. Laying back down I tried falling asleep again. Fifteen minutes later I stopped pretending and with a mental sigh threw the covers off of me once again and parted the curtains around my bed. I put on my shoes and left the dorm room, closing the door softly behind me. I walked down the stairs and into the common to find it dark, silent and empty. But I didn't stop there, I crossed the common room and out the portrait door.

In honesty I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I that I needed to get out. Walking slowly and aimlessly I berated myself on not bringing my invisibility cloak, it was as if I was asking to be caught out of bed. I stopped at one of windows with a perfect view of the lake and thought about million things and at the same time nothing at all. I'd never say it out loud, mostly because it would make it to real but I missed Draco. A lot. There were times when I was tempted to damn everything and everyone and just go to him but he seemed to be doing fine without me and I would only get hurt. Though I was very happy to hear he was no longer with Parkinson. She was still bitter about not becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy.

I needed to keep moving, not wanting to be caught by Flinch or even worst Snape. While he was more kinder towards me, he would no doubt take great delight in taking points away from Gryffindor and giving me a weeks worth of detention for being out after curfew.

I turned to leave and smacked right into someone...

Quickly I stepped back and stared up into the last person I wanted to see. Draco, god knows how long he had been standing behind me was staring at me with an unreadable stare.

Flustered I said. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow but otherwise showed no other emotion. "I'm a prefect Harry, I can be out you on the other hand can't." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Are you going to give me over to Snape?" I asked him still trying to regain my composure. I hadn't been this near him for almost two months and now that he was it was overwhelming.

Draco shook his head and took a step closer. I took a step back. "You're not scared of me Harry?" He asked, almost scornfully.

I narrowed my eyes and glared up at him. "No."

"Then why did you back away?"

I didn't answer and his smirk broaden. Rolling my eyes I remembered how much of insufferable jerk he could be. "So if your not going to tell on me, then I'll be going, goodnight Draco." I sidestepped him and took two steps away from him before he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Draco asked as if were the most normal thing in the world.

"Because I'm sleepy." It wasn't a complete lie either, I was a little bit drowsy. But Draco didn't care for my tiredness and forced me closer to him.

"I've missed you."

Maybe I was dreaming and any minute now I would wake. Draco brought the hand he wasn't using to cup the side of my face and I knew it wasn't a dream anymore. "I really have." He whispered before he bent down and captured my lips in a gentle kiss.

I was in bliss, in that moment the sky could have been falling and I wouldn't know it. All I knew were Draco's lips which I had been deprived of for almost two months. He ran his lips slowly over mine while his hand let go of my wrist and moved to my back to bring me closer. It was in those movements that brought me back and I pushed away from him.

"No." I said so quietly that I doubt Draco even heard it but I did hear his sigh of disappointment.

I started to walk away again when this time he wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder so that his lips grazed my face as he spoke. "Stop running, you know you want it." The slytherin whispered in my ear, placing a kiss on my neck that sent shivers down my body. "Tell me you want me Harry." Another kiss was placed on my neck.

I was fighting a losing battle and both my heart and body knew it. I had yearned for this many nights and I couldn't deny it anymore. "Say it Harry... Say you want me."

I moaned softly. "I want you." And with that I sealed it, there was no going back now. I twisted around in his arms and I cover his lips with my own. But it was not a soft kiss, it was demanding kiss. I was pouring out all my desire and want for him in this kiss and he had no trouble responding to it fully.

Only when air was necessary did we break apart. "Come to my room." It wasn't even a questions.

* * *

Our clothes were thrown carelessly around the room. It hadn't taken long for either of us to come the first time, the second time we took it slower, touching and tasting more, prolonging the on-coming orgasm. Now I was stretched out on top of Draco, the bedsheets barely covering us, and I was placing kisses on his bare chest. He reached out and ran his hand through my hair and smiled at me. I moved up and kissed him softly, enjoying the feeling of his tongue in my mouth. After the kiss ended I laid beside him and Draco wrapped his arms around my waist so that my head rested on his shoulder. 

"Wouldn't it be great if we never had to leave the room." Draco said rubbing circles into my back.

I smiled and nodded. "We wouldn't have to worry about anything, just eating and sleeping."

"And having sex with me of course."

"The best part." I laughed and placed a kiss on his neck.

There was another silence, a comfortable one when Draco spoke again. "Do you ever think about running away?"

The question surprised me and I picked my head up to look at him. There was no jesting in his question, nothing but seriousness. And I wondered why he was asking this.

Nonetheless I answered him truthfully. "Yes, when the pressure becomes too much sometimes I think about it. But I know I'll never run away. I can't run away and just leave knowing they could die because I'm weak."

"But you're not weak."

"Sometimes I am." I nodded.

Draco ran his hand through my hair again. "You're not weak to me." I found myself smiling at him.

"Why did you ask that? Do you think about it?"

He hesitated before answering. "Yeah..." He trailed off before he even began.

* * *

We made love two more times and around 4 in the morning Draco fell asleep and I watched him, knowing that in the morning he would wake to find me gone. I stayed till I was truly sure he was in a deep sleep before carefully getting out of bed and putting my clothes back on. 

Before I left I knelt by his bedside and watched him. I tucked a stray hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead. "I love you." I whispered and left the room shutting the door quietly behind.

* * *

A/n- Another chapter people. God I'm horrible... I haven't been updating and I blame it solely on school and college preparation. I seriously think that all the stress has given me writer's block. This chapter alone was re-written ten-thousand ways! The ending is completely from the first time I wrote it on paper. 

To all those who read my other stories sorry. I've been trying to write the Love Forbidden epilogue, really I have but the writer's block is still there. Don't worry I'm working on it. To those who read the Echo's of the Past you'll be happy to hear that I'm on page four and still going. Wonder What's Next is getting a make-over.

Merry late Christmas to everyone, hopefully you all got what you wanted! And if I don't update before the end of the year Happy New Year... Can you believe we'll be in 2005!

Onward to Thank yous!

**Storytime Lady-** Aw my lovely Sam! Changed the name once again I see... You my dear have serious personality problems. Lol just kidding ;-)! So m'dear did you like the chapter? Oh and the reason I hadn't told you I updated was because you had your own problems to worry about and didn't need me to bother you about my stupid little story when you were worrying about your mum. But now everything is better so I'll start bugging you again! Hehe I'm evil.... ;-)

**driven to insanity-** Aw I'm happy to hear you still feel special but you always review my stories so it was deserved. Did you like this one? How was your Christmas?

**Elebereth-** Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter!

**still awed (silver emerald eyes)-** You know love you are becoming one of my favorite reviewers, please don't stop and don't worry about the length or if you think you're babbling. I love long reviews and I love reading what you have to say. And yes you made me smile so stop blinking like an owl, it's unbecoming of you dear. What was the horror movie you were watching and I'll let you in on a secret most horror movies make me laugh... I almost died with Dawn of the Dead. Really the only movie that had me really scared was SAW. But moving on I'm so happy that I can get that kind of reaction out of someone from simply reading my story... Really makes me feel special because some times I really wonder why people read my stories? Oh and you're going to kill me but I started to write this story around one and didn't go to bed till like 2:20 in the morning... Hehe I know it's not good but I write best at night. I hope you liked this chapter and remember I don't mind your _ranting_. Oh and by the way you're older then me I'm only 17 turning 18 in a few weeks... January 6. Love ya, hope you had a nice Christmas... Ciao!

**The future Mrs. Ja Rule**- I can't believe you like this story so much :blushes: Thank you for the beautiful review. Is your computer working now? And I'm happy to hear you're learning new words from my story.

**Draco-Is-A-God**- You know I must be thanking you for reminding me of the stories anniversary! I completely forgot which isn't good but I did. Thanks though and I hope you like this chapter!

**oystergdamien**- Thank you, hope you like my other writing.

**Cherry0214**- Now missy you know whining doesn't get you anywhere... You have to learn the fine art of bribing the person to get what you want ;-) Enjoy!

**Ahja** **Reyn**- You know when I was spelling it I knew it was wrong but thanks for pointing it out to me! I still have to go and change it. Glad you liked the chapter. Oh and by the way I love your story... Hp and the Children of the Future, I absolutely adore Gabriel! Too cute!

**WretchedScar**- Really you have me on your hd? Cool and thanks! Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.

**Keeyan**- Thanks!

**zoomaphonethepirate**- Yeah another Chemical Romance fan!!! You rock, really I loved all the bands you named! Happy to know you liked the chapter... Like this one?

**Nichole08-** I love you!!! I can't believe you know my Chemical Romance, none of my friends do so it's nice to know I'm not the only one! I hope you liked the chapter!

**Pretty Racing**- Well they went at it like rabbits in this chapter, and just for you honey! So did you like it? And personally I don't think Harry will tell Draco of the vision... He's too much a gryffindor and Draco's too stubborn.

**shola**- I thank you honey for understanding why I'm not updating as fast. I'll try my hardest to keep them steadily coming though.

**TheSecretCharacter**- And while you love this story I love getting your reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me. So I'm happy you love the story and I hope you review till the end!

**ura**- Thanks! And do you still think Harry is being an ass?

Next update will be... well I don't know. It will the start of the summer, Harry's birthday, and then back to school.... Where's Voldemort?

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

OH AND HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE OUT JULY 16!!!.... But I'm betting you already knew that ;-)


	21. Miles Apart

**_M_**iles **_A_**part

**We'll be miles apart**

**I may be starting a new life**

**But you're always in my heart...**

**Draco**

It's a strange feeling waking up with a smile on your face, mind you not an unpleasant feeling but still strange. I rolled over on my other side, feeling content and I reached out for Harry but felt nothing but an empty space. Funny how one moment you could be thrilled and seconds later feel so wretched.

Raising myself on my elbows I looked to my right and found Harry missing from my bed and no where to be seen in the room. Closing my eyes I fell back on the bed, it was as if last night had been a dream, something sweet but bittersweet knowing that in the end I would wake and the sweet dream would be over. But last night had been no dream, it had happened even Harry would like to pretend otherwise. Why was I even so surprised by this? I knew that Harry wasn't going to be there in the morning. But I couldn't deny that a part of me _wanted _him to be there. Damn him for leaving! Why did he always have to leave?! I opened my eyes again and sat up, there was no way I was going back to sleep now.

* * *

"So Harry you will be staying at Grimmauld Place till the new school year." Dumbledore said in his usual tranquil voice. The headmaster had called me to his office after breakfast days before the school year was to end to finally tell me of my new living arrangements. I was not surprised to learn that the Order of the Phoenix had a meeting place but I was surprised to hear it was my godfather's home.

"How will I get there?"

"After you arrive at Kings Cross Lupin and Tonks will be there, from there you'll take a portkey to the house." The headmaster told me and I nodded. "Is that all?"

I nodded and stood up. "Thank you sir." Before I reached the door though Dumbledore spoke again.

"Prof. Snape will come by the second week of summer to work out your schedule."

I nodded and left wondering what exactly Snape was going teach me. As if it wasn't enough having to see the potion's master twice a week now I had to see the man during my vacation, surly Snape would be livid at having to spend more then his required time with me. Oh the joy was overwhelming.

I walked outside where many other students were still mingling. It wasn't as hot as it was in the noon hour and many were taking of advantage of it. In three days my sixth year would be over and I would be living with Sirius, something I had dreamed about since first meeting my godfather in third year. I was looking forward to it but not to the extra lessons Dumbledore was making me take. But I knew he was preparing for what was to come. Preparing me for Voldemort.

With a quiet sigh I came to stop at the lake and watched the waves. I knew I needed to go back inside for dinner but I didn't want to be surrounded by all the other students looking forward to the end of the year, or discussing how they did on the final exams. Being in the great hall also meant that I had to see Draco, something I'd been avoiding since that night a month ago. But then again he wasn't seeking me out either, if he wasn't ignoring me he was throwing me an icy glare. Not that I didn't deserve it. I can only image how mad Draco was when he woke up in the morning to find me gone. But like I've told him before I did what needed to be done.

The end of the year came and gryffindor won the house cup and I celebrated with the rest of my house, even managing to have fun at the leaving feast though I forced myself several times not to look at the slytherin table. The beds were made and for the first time in many months I could see the floor in my dorm-room, Hedwig was in her cage and I was making my way out of the castle with Ron and Hermione who were chatting about going to Grimmauld Place. Hermione would be there a month before the new term and Ron and his family would be there two weeks into the summer break.

The ride back to King Cross was pretty dry, with no Draco coming to bother us we basically talked, played Exploding Snaps and ate candy. A couple of hours later we pulled into the station and all the students rushed off to meet their relatives. I followed after Ron and we immediately saw Mrs. Weasley standing near Remus and Tonks, whose hair was neon green and attracting a lot of attention.

"Ron! Harry dear how are you?" Mrs. Weasley cried out happily embracing her son and then me in a hug. Hermione was hugging her own parents as well.

"Good thank you Mrs. Weasley." I said and turned my attention to Remus who smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"How you been Harry?" My old professor asked me.

"As good I as I can be Moony."

As we were getting ready to leave I had the feeling as if someone's eyes were on me, when I turned to my left my gazed locked with the one person I'd been avoiding. Draco who had found his mother was staring straight at me and I couldn't help but stare back.

Abruptly his lips moved and he mouthed the word. "_Bye_." And with that he turned away and resumed staring at his mother who was talking to some other women.

"Harry!"

"What?" I said turning back to Remus who was staring at me intently.

"I said it's time to go."

"Oh." Before I placed my hand on the portkey I looked to where Draco had been but found him gone and I second later I was too.

I will always hate traveling by portkey, I can never stick my landings and always landed on my back or face. What made it worst was that both Tonks and Remus stayed on their feet while I landed on my face. Remus helped me up and I brushed the dirt off my shirt trying to look unperturbed by landing on my face in front of them, thankfully they said nothing though I'm sure the cough from Tonks was hiding her laughter.

As we entered the house I was taken off the ground by my godfather who had been waiting impatiently by the door. "Took you long enough to get here." Sirius said as he sat me down on my feet again.

"We were talking to the Weasley's." I said and was lead into the kitchen where sandwiches were waiting for us.

After lunch Tonks left, she said she needed to go back to the ministry and I was shown my room as well as the rest of the house. For the first in a long time I felt better, I was living with my godfather and at least for a few hours I could be distracted from missing Draco.

* * *

"You're going to teach me what again?"

Snape rolled his eyes but answered my question anyways. "Occlumency Potter now pay attention and reframe from making your idiotic comments."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. It was my first lesson with Snape and for me or I think the both of us it came to soon. I was having a great time, really getting to know Sirius who told me stories about my parents and all the Weasley's were here so it was almost like being back at the Burrow. But now I had to learn occlumency with Snape, among other things.

"Occlumency is a branch of magic that seals the mind against magical intrusion and influences, seeing as the dark lord is a skilled Legilimency-"

I couldn't stop myself from asking. "What's legilimency?"

"The ability to extract feelings and memories from another person minds." He almost sounded like Hermione that it was uncanny, like talking to a textbook... It's freaky.

"So it's almost like mind reading."

"You think too much like a muggle Potter." Snape scoffed at me. "It's more complex then mind reading. But back on topic because of your scar Potter you are more vulnerable to the dark lord and for that reason the headmaster wishes you to learn occlumency."

"So Voldemort won't have a chance to control me." I said putting two and two together.

"You do have a brain after all." Snape said as he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. "Take out your wand Potter." I did and waited for him to explain. "Now Potter I need you to close your eyes and let go of every emotion running through you...You may try to disarm me. One...Two...Three- _Legilimens_!"

Images flew before my eyes all racing and fleeting. I saw myself when I was three sitting in my cupboard flicking a spider away..... Meeting Ron for the first time..... A quidditch match between Ravenclaw..... Then I was back on the train changing into my uniform when Draco stepped in..... Oh no Snape couldn't see that, he can't find out about Draco and me--!

I felt a pain in my knees and I was back in the room with Snape but I was on the floor, Snape's wand by my feet.

"Not bad for the first time could have been better. Give me back my wand." Snape said and I stood grabbing the wand before tossing it over to him. He gave me a few minutes to compose myself again before he lifted his wand again.

"You have to focus more Potter and let go of everything. Are you ready?" Snape asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath trying to let go of everything, trying to stop thinking-

"_Legilimens_!"

* * *

Ok I'm going to stop it here because if not then it's going to become a long chapter and I can't let that happen because it won't leave anything for the next chapter. Personally I think this chapter is a bit rushed but I really couldn't come up with anything else.... It was hard enough to write some of the scenes that I just said 'fuck it I'm leaving it like this!' Promise to have a better chapter next time around, which won't be around another month. SAT and Mid-terms have passed but I still have term papers and a project... I promise to update soon let's leave it at that!

Moving on..... THANK YOU TO:

IndigoIce260- I'm telling you Sam you have an identity crisis, all the name changing! But anyways thank you for that very strange yet enlightening review... Salad dressing huh? That's a funny way of looking at it. And I promise you that this will have a happy ending... Draco dying is happy right ;0) Hehe I'm so mean!

Cj Jazzy- Hey Carla :waves esthetically: Happy that you like it! Tell me the truth on this one.

KuroShiro Usagi- How ya doing buddy? Like the Snape/Harry interaction in this one?

Thesecretcharacter- I know it's sad to think that after the 7th book we'll have no more Harry Potter books to look forward too but hey at least we can read them a trillion times and it'll become legend! Aw you said some really nice things about my last chapter... Way to make a girl blush! But thank you, I sorely hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter!

Ahja Reyn- :Does her own little dance: You read my story and like it!! Yay! Great last chapter by the way! They finally kissed! And thanks for reviewing I know I put out a lot of emotions out there but I'm happy you can handle them... Did you like this chapter?

Rumana- Hey hon' how you doing? Enjoying the snow day? Well thank you love for being open minded and reading my story... Only god knows why you like it? But did you like this one? Hopefully I get more FAKE and we can enjoy talking about them in gym. I bet Dee and Ryo hook up in like book 7 or something ;0) Ciao!

Nichole08-My Chemical Romance rocks! I can't wait for their new video! Hope you weren't too mad at me when Draco woke up and saw Harry gone... Trust me they'll get together.... Eventually.

Katina- Thank god for your curiosity, but I could never have the trio break up. I love them to much to do that to them. Well hope you like this chapter, have a great day!

Shola-Hey babe! How you doing? Did you like this chapter... If not promise the next one is better, lot more drama.

driven to Insanity- Sorry couldn't get this out sooner! But here's more and promise to start on the next chapter really soon like right after I get home from work!

Pretty Racing- That is a good question and I have yet to pre-order mine. I know shame I me but lately I haven't the time to go to Barns&Nobles but I will soon maybe next weekend. And I can't live without fan fiction! It rules! Did you like this chapter... No sex but remember they went at it like bunnies as you put it in the last chapter! ;0)

Still, as expected awed a.k.a Silver Emerald Eye- Aw sweetheart don't worry about the lateness of your review... I'm not taking this story down so you can review any time you want and I understand that real life drama comes first but it's nice to escape with some Draco and Harry ;-) Oh and I bet you're cuter then an owl, though I do concur and say that Hedwig is too adorable! And you should give SAW a chance it wasn't as scary as they made it out to be... More jumpy and the twist at the end was great! But like I told you Dawn of the Dead was a waste of money, should have seen something else that day.. Such a bad movie. Thank you lovely for the nice words though... I let you in on a little secret, I can't writing stand fluffiness, by nature I'm not a very mushy person and every time I write it I roll my eyes but I'm happy you guys like! But I love drama! Live for it! Don't feel bad for telling me that my spelling is horrible I know it is ;-) I'm not the best when it comes to grammar and spelling... I write yet can't catch my own mistakes :blushes: But no sequel babe sorry! This story will have it's happily ever ending or as you best put it as happy as those two stubbornly delectable boys could ever be ;-) It is weird but my writing comes out best at night, I came up with the idea for Love Forbidden around 3 in the morning, but thank you for loving me so much that it would pain you to kill me... I am too lovable to kill huh? And you're only 14?!?!?! Gosh I thought you were older, aren't you a little to young to be reading my story... God I'm corrupting a teenager!!! But if you're mature enough to handle it, keep on reading! And don't let anyone make you feel inferior, talent is not a question of age but if you can do it. Thank you for the cyber gift babe, it feels great to finally be legal ;0) Wow this was a long response hope I didn't bore you but it only feels fair to reply to your beautiful review! Hope you liked this chapter!

LapPotter- Thanks, keep on reading!

zoomaphonethepirate- Can't wait either, only a couple more months! So did you like this chapter?

squirrelswillrule- Find a way to bribe me and I might write faster :winks:

The future Mrs. Ja Rule- Sorry I couldn't give you a new years gift, but my computer kind of broke but now it's better. But oh my gosh thank you so much for the awesome review! The best one yet.... But really I don't think I could ever compete with J.K Rowling... I'm not that good. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.

Alright once again thank you to everyone and I promise to have the next chapter out soon! More of Snape in the next chapter and you get to hear from and about Draco... That's all I'm saying!

Bye loves!


	22. Not Goodbye

I find myself wrong again

Staring out my window

Wonder what it is I should've said

The trouble between me and you is nothing new

Not Goodbye...

Some things go together perfectly, a good book on a rainy day, friends and food, cookies and milk... Occlumency and me don't go together so well. It's hard trying to empty your mind when you have a million and one things running through your head. But did Snape understand that, no, not that it was surprising. The man might be a little, and when I say little I mean infinitesimal, nice but he's still a hard arse on me and pushes me to the point where I want to scream at him and I just might one day. Thankfully we only study occlumency three times a week, the other two days Snape teaches me spells, hexes, and curses. You wouldn't be learning this in Hogwarts. And I would never, ever admit this out loud but Snape...is a...good...teacher. There I said it and I would never admit it again, even to my own mind!

At the moment Snape was teaching me a proper wizarding duel but I kept going on the defensive, which he didn't want me to do. Snape wanted me to disarm him but how could I when he kept making me dodge.

"Get out of that corner Potter." He snapped at me while sending yet another hex at me, I had no room to dodge so instead I threw up a shield. I sent a curse his way and ducked out of the corner but got hit on the shoulder by a stray curse.

The good thing about our duels were that if a spell did by chance hit either of us we wouldn't get the effects but only a mild pinch feeling. Not harming but still very annoying. It was also singled the end of this duel.

"Potter if you're going to waste my time, please tell me now." Snape said putting his wand in his pocket.

"What do you mean...sir?"

"I mean if you're not going to take this seriously then why waste our time? Clearly you don't give a damn about learning what I have to teach you." The potion's professor said.

I was irritated and tired I didn't need this from him, not now. "I'm sorry if not I'm grasping everything as fast as you would like but I am trying." I all but snapped.

"You have to do better then trying Potter, you have to be the dark lord's equal if not better! You're not going to defeat him by trying." Snape said mercilessly.

"I didn't ask for this!"

"But it's you that has to defeat him so deal with it!" I glared at him not caring that it was Snape or that he was my professor, at the moment all I wanted to do was hex him. "You Potter and only you can defeat him."

"You're a bastard you know that, an unsympathetic, right bastard." I said and Snape narrowed his eyes at me, so maybe I had crossed the line but what's the worst he could do... He couldn't take points or give me detention since we weren't in school.

"And you're weak." Oh now it was my turn to narrow my eyes. I hated being called weak...

"I'm not weak." I told him through gritted teeth.

"You are, if you can't even defeat me then what do you expect to accomplish with the dark lord?"

As the two of us stared each other down I wondered if it were possible for a Potter and a Snape to actually get along. I mean Snape and my father couldn't stand each other and I understood why but was that any reason to take it out on the offspring, when said offspring did nothing to deserve such treatment? But then again maybe this was his way of training me, by pushing me to get angry enough to make me want to blast him clear across the room... Oh yeah that would blow over well with Dumbledore.

Finally I sighed defeated and turned my gaze to the floor. "I am trying." Snape conceded as well and nodded.

He raised his wand. "Again?" I nodded and we both bowed quickly before another mock-duel started.

* * *

I trotted up the stairs to where I shared a room with Ron and collapsed, gratefully into my bed. I was about to fall into a nice slumber when the door opened with a loud noise.

"Hey Harry how did lessons go with Snape?" Ron asked as he all but jumped on the edge of my bed. I groaned and turned my face into the pillow.

"It was atrocious now go away and let me sleep a little." It came out a bit muffled since I still had yet to remove my face from the pillow.

Ron clicked his tongue. "Well that's too bad... But mum wants to see you."

"Can you tell her that I'm sleeping?" I said hoping against hope that Ron would say ok... But do my wishes ever come true?

"Sorry mate no can do, you know mum's word is law so get your lazy butt up and come down stairs before she sends the twins up here."

"I am not lazy!" I said indignantly.

"Of course you're not mate who said you were?" Ron smiled innocently.

"You just did you dolt." But I still walked downstairs with him wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait till later. Silently we entered the living room where I guess Ron's mum wanted to talk to me and...

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY HARRY!" Yelled several people at me and I took a step back stunned momentarily. Then came the laughter from all of them, Sirius, Remus, all the Weasleys expect Percy and Bill (he was away), even Hermione was there to my surprise.

"Happy birthday kiddo, you're finally a man." Sirius said well, trying to say it seriously as he picked me up in hug.

"Yeah he might be a man but he's still a midget!" Ron laughed beside me.

"Shut-up Ron."

"Boys behave now grab a plate and serve yourselves." Mrs. Weasley handing out the plates and we moved forward to grab one as I greeted everyone there.

I was surprised by the party, honestly I had forgotten it was my birthday since the Dursleys never made a big production out of it and I had learned to deal with it but for the first time I was around people who truly cared enough to do something special for me, it was a nice feeling. The food was excellent and I chatted with Hermione and Ron about meaningless topics, the mood was light and I liked it.

"Time to open presents!" Fred said and everyone turned to a table where there were several different gifts all wrapped up.

Maybe it was because I wasn't use to this type of attention but I was actually embarrassed to open all of the gifts in front of them, it like bragging something I had never quit picked up but nonetheless I moved to the table and randomly picked up one of the presents.

"Oh that's one from me." Hermione spoke up taking a sip out of her cup.

I opened more gifts and show them all off and was about to pick up the twins present when Snape entered the room. Now Snape never had a smile on his face, a smirk yes but a true smile never and this time wasn't any different yet I knew something was bothering him. Why else who he be here at my party, hours after our last practice session. My wonderment was put to rest when Snape ignoring everyone else asked me to speak in private. I nodded and after excusing ourselves went into the kitchen. I waited silently for the potion's master to speak, I didn't wait for long.

"Where is he Potter?" Snape asked.

"Where's who?" I honestly didn't know whom he was speaking of but I could tell in his eyes that he didn't believe me.

"You know who! Now stop protecting him and tell me where he is!"

"Maybe if you would stop yelling and tell me who are we talking about I could help you!"

"Draco, of course you idiot boy!"

All the irritation that I had felt seconds ago had seeped out of me with that simple, insulting sentence. Draco was missing? Was he ok? Did he get kidnapped or run away? How long had he'd been missing? Too many thoughts were running through my mind but one thought kept reoccurring, Draco was missing.

"Where is he Potter?" Snape's sharp voice cut through my thinking process.

I felt numb and found myself shaking my head. "I don't know sir."

"Potter-"

"Honestly I don't know where he is, he hasn't contacted me or anything." I said sitting down at one of the chairs by the kitchen table. My throat felt dry, clearing it I asked him. "When did he go missing?"

Snape was silent staring at me before answering. "About a week ago, he's father asked me if he had been staying with me, money was taken out of his account and clothes were gone from his clothes so he assumed he was with me. To say in the least he was surprise to find out that he wasn't."

I nodded still feeling numb. "So Draco left on his own, not kidnapped?"

"It would seem that way Potter."

* * *

Snape left and I returned to the party but my heart wasn't in it anymore. My thoughts kept straying to Draco and everyone could see that I was distracted, an hour later we called it a night. Making my way up to my room with Ron, I felt bad for killing the mood but I couldn't even fake happiness when all I could think about was something bad happening to Draco.

"Harry you got a letter from someone." Ron said as we entered our room and to both our surprise found a letter with my name on the front and a small package next to it on my bed.

I picked up the letter first and somehow I knew it was from Draco, opening it only confirmed it. Slowly I read it as Ron got ready for bed.

_Harry,_

_Who knew writing a letter could be so difficult... But then again nothing is very simple with the both of us is it Harry? I didn't even know how to start this, how do you start a letter to a person that has been your rival for five years and lover for one? Dear Harry how's your summer going? For once I wish we could just be simple and normal, writing letters should be a normal thing but not with you and me. I'm almost sure that by now you know I'm not living at home, I couldn't do it anymore but I know my father and I know that he'll kill me if I refuse the dark lord and if he doesn't we both know that you-know-who doesn't exactly take no for an answer, so instead of telling anyone anything I quietly disappeared and no Harry I'm not telling you where I am. And truthfully I don't even know why I'm even writing this to you, I guess we can't fool ourselves anymore. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about it either, you know damn well that our emotions changed throughout this year. Should I lie to you and tell you that when I first kissed you on the train that I liked you when we both know that would be an out-right lie. We didn't like each other in the beginning and were both using each other for our own selfish satisfaction. But somewhere through the course of our, can we even call it a 'relationship', something changed and something we both didn't expect happened. At least for me... But I just know for you as well, I saw it in your eyes every time you snuck glances at me when you thought I wasn't looking or when we last kissed... How long ago was it? I won't lie and say that I don't miss you because I do, I really do Harry. But I won't be with someone who doesn't want to be with me, and for whatever reason you don't want us to be together... If you ever change your mind, I'll find you, promise._

_With Love,_

_Draco_

I didn't know how long I stared at the letter, re-reading the words over and over again, it wasn't till Ron spoke up from his bed that I was shaken out of my thoughts. I looked over to him to find him looking back at me concernedly.

"You ok mate?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Who was the letter from?"

Knowing that I couldn't lie to Ron I said. "Draco." His eyes widen slightly but other then that he remained quiet, I was thankful that he didn't ask to see the letter. It was something I wanted to keep private, just between Draco and me.

"Oh." The redhead said after awhile and I nodded in total agreement before I stared down at the letter again.

_'Does Draco love me?'_

* * *

And chapter 22 is done! YES! And you know what I'm gonna go outside and scream until the cops come! Ok so I really won't but I must say I am really happy to be done with this chapter... The letter from Draco was giving me such a hard time that I was considering just writing "Draco's letter to Harry, come up with your own damn letter because I can't think of anything!" But I did and I hope you guys like it... You must tell me or I will cry... Don't believe me :eyes watering:

So Happy Valentines Day to everyone, actually it's 11:41PM and not Feb 14 but it will be soon enough.

Next update :_Starts laughing hysterically_: I'm sorry but I really don't know... See I'm gonna work on my other more neglected story, i.e Moulin Rouge and Love Forbidden. Oh and this new one-shot for a friend... But the pairing is (Cover your ears for you hard-core slashers) it's Draco/Hermione... I KNOW! DRACO -N- HARRY FOREVER! But it's for a friend, what can I do!

On that note everyone go see **HITCH**, it was a great movie, funny and serious at the same time!

**Thank yous:**

**Didge**- And you make my day by reviewing! Thanks so much for the kind words; it makes it all the better to write knowing you get reviews like yours. Hope you like this one! Oh and sadly this story is heading for the conclusion, I don't know exactly when but pretty soon!

**Skyla Gerdes**- My story is refreshing... Cool and thanks! Hope you keep on reviewing and liking my story.

**Rumana**- Hey babe how was your weekend? We finally read all of the FAKE books and you I wish the series had been longer... I miss Ryo and Dee but at least they finally slept together ;0) So did you like this chapter? And it was longer then the last one!

**Nichole08**-Has the new video comes out yet? I haven't seen on Mtv or Fuse. But anyways the boys will get together... Eventually.

**Ahja Reyn**-Aw you sure know how to make a girl blush... Thank you lovely for the review and I hope you liked this one!

**lisa**-THANKS!

**xxBabySparklesxx**- And I love you for loving!

**SeditiousMaverick**- Baby you really need to decide on a s/n, this is confusing as hell! But anyways I'm not planning on killing Draco so stop worrying your pretty little head over it! Now Harry I can't make any promises... :smirks:. Happy you liked the chappy though!

**Awed a.k.a Sliver Emerald Eyes**- Hey lovely! Don't worry about me not finishing this. It's never going to happen god willing. I made a promise to myself when I started writing that I was going to finish every story I started because I hate it when you're reading a really good story and then all of sudden the writer stops writing it. So no worries and breathe babe. My mum knows that I read and write slash... She thinks it's a bit odd but doesn't really care, so does my brother but only a handful of my friends know that I write or read slash, much less Harry Potter slash, so I can relate... It's like a guilty pleasure. Anyways it's 12:14 and I should sleeping getting ready for bed but instead I'm thanking all of my reviewers so that I can't finally post this chapter... But hey as long as I get up on time it doesn't matter and don't worry about your looks hon', you'll grow into them eventually. I know early teenage years are the worst but it gets better! You know it's your lucky day SAW comes out this Tuesday, I say you rent it this weekend and have a go at it... Come on where's your sense of adventure? It really wasn't that scary you just jumped at certain parts. Go see SAW and while we're on the subject of movies, Hitch was really good too! And it's not a scary movie! And I never saw Catwomen, never caught my eye even though I like Halle Berry. I can write fluff but I tend not to, only when you absolutely need it in the story do I write and I hardly ever read it either. I like drama, it's what I read and write and I like romance but not the "I love you, will you marry me and I have my kids?" type, there has to be a plot... Sorry I'm ranting. Nope, no sequel, it'll kill this story, trust me I know. So in this story all the loose ends will be tighten and you'll get your happy ending and I start more stories... Already have three in the works! And you'll be happy to know that I'll be updating Moulin Rouge next, after I re-write it because I don't like so far. But soon I promise! I'm happy you like the chapter, and I know Draco should come out and say what he's really feeling but most people don't really come out and say what their feeling do they? And like everyone else Draco doesn't want to be rejected for like the millionth time by Harry but soon certain events will force both boys to admit their feelings to each other and everyone else... Be patient. Oh and I'm sorry I confused you... Technically you could call this an AU since Sirius is alive and the events that took place in OOTP never took place in my story and I never posted anything of the sort so stop calling yourself stupid cause you're not! Sorry if I confused you though. So did you like this chapter? Hope you did! You wouldn't believe how hard it was writing the letter was... But anyways tell me what you thought in your review, which I am impatiently waiting for! Got to go bye babe! Happy Valentines Day!

**KuroShiro** **Usagi**- So what did you think of Snape in this one?

**TheSecretCharacter**- One of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten. I love how you worded everything! And you'll find all your answers soon enough! Thanks for much for the review, hope I didn't disappoint in this one!

**Katina**-Aw I'm so happy I made your day! Thanks for liking the story!

**Shola**- Good luck on your exams... Have you taken them yet? Anyways thanks for the review! Did you like this chapter?

**Driven to Insanity**-What kind of ideas...?

**zoomaphonethepirate**-Yeah that would have been odd... But sadly I don't know when we'll see Draco next... Maybe soon... Hm we'll just have to see.

There I'm done and now I have to go to bed, it'officially Feb. 14 so HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE!

I'm out!


	23. Right Now

Chapter dedicated to **Didge Demon** for being so sweet... If you wanna read a great D/H story check hers out '**Lowly Beginnings**'!

* * *

**_R_**ight _**N**_ow...

"Harry..." Someone whispered into the darkness of the otherwise silent room.

A few seconds passed and again I hear the whisper of my name followed by a, "Are you awake Harry?"

I grunted and slowly turned my body so that I can looked at Ron, who is laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. "Yes Ron?" I asked drowsily, I'm still having trouble with opening my eyes, which are protesting in tiredness.

"I just wanted to ask you something but it's not important... It can wait."

It's only a _tad_ annoying to be awakened in the middle of the night by your friend only to have said friend not want to discuss the problem when you're awake. So holding back a sigh I force myself to stay awake and look at my redheaded friend.

"Ron just ask me what you wanted to ask me."

"How do you know you love Malfoy?"

Now I was the silent one, whatever I expected to hear wasn't that. A frown marred my forehead as I still quiet stared at Ron.

"It was stupid I know, nevermind Harry you don't have to answer." Ron said mistaking my silence for not wanting to discuss Draco.

"No it's ok Ron." I reassured him. "It just took me by surprise."

"So how do you know you love Malfoy?" He asked again almost hesitantly.

"I don't know... I didn't just wake up one day and said to myself, 'I love Draco. I didn't even realize it till the fight we had, remember when you caught me with Draco." I felt rather then saw Ron nodded. "It was gradual I guess."

"But I thought it was... um just a physical thing." He asked so awkwardly that I laughed out loud.

"Don't die of shock Ron but we were both capable of talking with each other without fighting and did so often."

"About what?"

"A lot of things, our families, the war things like that." I said missing Draco more then I had all summer. I always missed him but with training and studying my mind was kept on other things, until the night hit that is. With a sigh I reached for the sliver ring that laid on sliver necklace around my neck. It had come with the letter Draco had sent me.

'My mother gave me this ring for my thirteen birthday, it was hers before she gave it to me and before that belonged to her father. She told me that when I met someone special to give the ring to him or her.'

The ring was beautiful. I knew I'd never take it off or leave somewhere and I couldn't help but feel happy. I'm someone special to Draco... Does he love me though?

"Harry do you think Hermione likes me?" Ron asked softly. "I... um I was just wondering-"

I cut him off. "Ron do you want to ask Hermione out?"

"Kind of, I mean not... Yea."

"Then ask her out."

"But-"

Before he could go on another nervous rant I said. "Just ask her out, you know the worst that could happen is that she laughs in your face."

"Harry!"

"Joking but really ask her out."

"Fine I will tomorrow."

"Good." I said and turned on my side to go back to bed.

There was silence and I thought Ron had gone to bed when I heard him shift. "Thanks Harry."

I threw my pillow at him. "You're welcome dork."

* * *

The summer quickly faded and the start of the new school year was fast approaching. Snape doubled my efforts with my training so that basically had no time to really enjoy my summer. But at least when I would meet Voldemort again I would no more then just the disarming spell. Ron asked Hermione out and she, to no-ones surprise had accepted and they were now very happy together. A few weeks before the new year was to start we got our letters from school and Ron was still a prefect while Hermione was made Head Girl (we were all happy for her but again not very surprise.) the usual trip to Diagon Alley was made and we bought our required school supplies and then September 1st sprang on us.

"Can you believe our 7th year is about to start in a matter of hours?" Hermione asked.

We were on the train and after Ron and Hermione took care of their prefect and head girl duties the three of us sat in the compartment eating snacks and talking. Various people had come in to say hi and catch up but none of them were Draco. In fact I hadn't seen Draco anywhere on the platform or the train.

"How can we forget 'Mione when you only keep reminding us every hour since we've stepped on the train." Ron answered her as he picked up a chocolate frog.

I snorted and rolled my eyes as Hermione huffs. "But this will be our last year, after this we'll all go off in different directions." She says pensively.

"Damn Hermione we're leaving Hogwarts not dying or something. We can still see each other after school, probably not everyday but we'll still be friends." I tell her becoming more depressed by the topic of conversation.

I was taken aback when Hermione suddenly threw her arms around me in a hug. "We have to keep in touch Harry no matter what! We'll be best friends, always." She said letting go and getting up. "I'm gonna go find Ginny so we can change." And with that my brunette and at the moment slightly crazy friend left.

A moment of silence passed between Ron and me before he reached into his pocket and took out some cards. "Exploding Snaps?"

* * *

"Welcome students to another year where I hope everyone tries to learn something. Please everyone note that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden and anyone who cares to know Mr. Flinch the caretaker has a list posted on his door with all the objects that are not acceptable. No magic in the corridors and with that last notice everyone tuck in!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling and a smile on his lips as he stared at all of us.

The food appeared on the table and we all directed our attention to that. The sorting had been long and the snacks we had on the train were now long forgotten. I dug in but couldn't help but look over to the Slytherin table for the millionth time since I entered the great hall. Everyone was there, even the 10 new slytherins but there was no Draco and no matter how much I wished he was there he wasn't. With a quiet sigh I picked up my fork and eat only to be distracted by Seamus.

"Did you guys here that Malfoy wasn't returning?" He was talking with Dean and Neville but was sitting near Ron and me so I couldn't help but over hear.

"Why did his mum pull him out or something?" Neville asked as he bit into his chicken leg.

"Who knows, my guess is that he went off and joined you-know-who."

"He didn't!" I snapped and they all turned to look at me. Immediately I turned bright red. "I mean... um Voldemort usually doesn't take them that young." I finished quietly knowing it was a poor excuse but I didn't know what else I could say to explain my outburst.

"Oh right." Seamus nodded and turned away.

Thankfully they changed the topic and throughout the welcoming feast I kept mostly quiet. I couldn't help my outburst mostly because I knew the truth and I hated how they were talking about Draco. He's not a deatheater and what gave them the right to judge someone they didn't know? I still wish I knew where Draco had gone too, I even asked Snape during the summer if Draco had contacted him but the blonde hadn't and after my birthday I hadn't received another letter from him either.

"Come on Harry the feast is over." Ron said and I snapped out of my thinking realizing that I had missed all of what Dumbledore had said but if it was important I was sure to hear about it from Hermione.

After reaching the common room I had no energy left and I bid Ron goodnight and nodded to Hermione as he introduced all the new gryffindors to their new home for the next seven years. I made my way up to the dorms and changed quickly, not wanting to have to chat with my other dorm-mates and went to bed. It took me about two hours to finally fall into an uneasy sleep, while all my other dorm-mates snored and dreamt pleasantly... Life wasn't fair sometimes... Most of the time if you're me... Aren't you lucky you aren't?

* * *

Two an half months since he's been gone. Eighty-one days since the new school has started and I haven't seen him... I'm not desperate or bored enough to calculate how many hours he's been gone though I'm sure the numbers go well past into the hundreds. But damn I didn't think you could miss someone so much. I mean there are days that I can't sleep because my minds just plagued with Draco. What's he doing? Was he ok? Would I ever get to see him again... Arg it was sick how obsessed I was but I couldn't help it.

It was now November 20 and I was in the library trying to focus on my potions essay but I was finding it hard. Since school had started I threw myself into my studies, quidditch and continued training whenever I had the chance just anything that would take my mind off Draco.

Another thing that bothered me was how quiet Voldemort was being, not since the night he attacked the Dursley had there been any word on him. While some may find it fine I found it unnerving. He was planning something and I only hoped that I was ready for whatever he hurled my way.

I threw my quilt down with a sigh, the essay it seemed wasn't going to be completed tonight. "You're stressing too much Harry." Someone said next to me, startled I looked up to find Hermione staring back at me with a concerned looked.

"I'm just trying to think."

"Well you're thinking too much. Come on dinner is being served and Ron is waiting for us and you know how he gets with food." She said as she helped me put away my school supplies.

"Food over homework... Hermione I never thought I'd see the day." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Only this once and don't tell Ron." Hermione winked and I cracked a smile.

We walked out of the library in silence and made our way to the great hall. But before we entered Hermione stopped and turned to me.

"He's alright Harry, you'll see."

"I hope so..."

"Malfoy's a big boy Harry he can take care of himself." She pulled me into a quick hug before we stepped through the great hall, the aroma of food hitting my nose.

I was digging into my chicken and mash potatoes, half listening to Ron as he told us a story about the time the twins turned Percy into a cabbage and their mum almost cooked him when the great hall doors were blown apart.

Dust and pieces of the door flew in all directions, I couldn't see at all but heard screaming and yelling, someone I think it was Hermione, grabbed my arm. Coughing I got my wand out waited till the dust cleared, my wand pointed at the door.

More screams erupted around the great hall as Voldemort stepped in. His red eyes blazing and a twisted smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

Is that not the worst cliff-hanger you've read or what! MAWAHAHAHAHAHAH it's so much fun to be evil...

Ok :_takes a deep breath_: like all good things this story is coming to an end! I know, I'm sad about it too but there's only so much I can do with this story! And it's one of my longest. Don't worry there's about 3 maybe 4 chapters left... Give or take... There could me more but let's see how it plays out first!

No Draco in this one but he's sure as hell going to play an important role in the next one! So before you ask yes Draco will be in the next chapter.

:_Dramatic music plays in the background_: So Voldemort has finally shown his ugly face... Oooh what is going to happen next... Anyone's guess!

So please review because I love the feedback! Come on you have to boost my ego or else I'll be sad forever!

**THANK YOUS!**

**Zoomaphonethepirate**- Aw you read all my stories:Hugs you: Thank you! And I finally updated did you like? I'm going to do Love Forbidden and Moulin Rogue next... Probably get updated at the same time.

**Shola**- Well I'm going to keep you wondering on what Draco is doing for a little longer. Did you take the test yet or did they cancel them all together?

**Driven** **to** **Insanity**- Yeah well if straight men acted more like gay men there would be a lot more happier couples out there... Or maybe not. Well I'm happy you liked the chapter did you like this one?

**KuroShiro** **Usagi**- Hey babe! Wrote more but no more Snape, he played his part and so well too but you probably will see him again soon. So how are you? How's the writing coming along?

**Ahja** **Reyn**- Congratulations to you! You are the only one who noticed the package from Draco! I'd hug you if I could but then I'd probably hit you too... How come you haven't updated your story yet! I'm dying here, I really want to know what's gonna happen? Oh and tell you friend Demitria Miriam to update her story too, I went on to her website but the story was on hiatus! Did you like this chapter?

**Alora-** Thank you!

**SeditiousMaverick**- Boys are stupid Sam you of all should know that! And like you said boys will hide their feelings till Armageddon happens! But we can only hope for the day they group and say 'I love you' because really boys it's not that hard! Oh well, I personally emailed you so you wouldn't be mad that I didn't tell you I updated but I better have get a damn good review for it! I want to know what you think!... So what did you think of it!

**Pretty** **Racing**- Sorry but they're not going at it like bunnies as you so lovely put for awhile. And yes Draco loves Harry and Harry loves Draco but they don't know that... Not for another chapter or two will those two admit it to each other. Boys are so stubborn! But I hope you liked this chapter!

**Dollface786-** Hope I wowed you with this chapter too! Thanks

**katina-** Thank you!

**Savage** **Amazon**- A lot of people say that my story is cute... I'm happy! Thanks for liking this story and hopefully you liked this chapter too!

**Vermilionxx-** Thanks you rock!

**PaddyCakePadfoot**- Lol your review was interesting to say in the least and don't worry I will never just let this story go unfinished, I love it too much! And you might have to add in the Romeo and Juliet overture yourself babe... But who knows ;-)

**Smoocher** **of** **Evil**- My friend told me about the concert but I think she said they were already sold out... Aw well I'm not much a concert person but I'm might be going to be the Chaos tour... We'll have to see. Did you enjoy all the chapters?

**TheSecretCharacter**- Eck I know... I really don't want to write the Draco/Hermione story but hey a promise is a promise... She gives me all my mangas so I'll write her a story! Don't cry, see I updated! And I'm so happy you liked the letter, a lot people did! But you wouldn't believe how much trouble I had writing it... That's why it took me so long to post the chapter because I couldn't write the letter. But it came out and it was good! So it's all good!

**Vote-larry4Prez**- Wow 7 times.. I never thought people would re-read my stories but I'm happy you like it so much! Here's chapter 23 because I'm sure 22 is now dreadfully boring!

**Magikphoenix-** THANKS! Hope you keep on reading!

**Nichole08**- The new MCR video was really good, I've only seen it a handful of times but I love the song so even if the video had sucked I still would have liked it! So how did you enjoy this chapter?

**The future Mrs. Ja Rule**- You have a pony, wow! I've never heard that one before... Did you just buy one and now taking caring of it or something like that? Well anyways I wrote more and I hope you like it!

THANK YOU AGAIN YOU GUYS ROCK!

Until next time loves!

Ciao


	24. Last Chance

**A/n-** **I can't write action to save my life. **That's why I stick to drama and romance with a whole lot of angst for affect. But this chapter required me to write action and **if you were anticipating some great Voldemort/Harry showdown well you might, no I know you will be sadly disappointed**, with my endeavor at writing a magical fight scene. So not to spoil it but I kept it simple, and well yeah that's it. I just don't want reviews going 'That sucked, it would never happen like that in the books!'. And I would have to reply with, 'the last time I checked I wasn't J.K Rowling who is richer than the queen and if you read the sixth book you know that Harry got with Ginny not Draco (Though I would like to point out that Harry was obsessed with our dear lil' slytherin!). It's that time of month, sorry if I come of bitchy I'm just trying to warn you before you get all thrilled for nothing. Lots of love and enjoy the chappy! It only took forever to write it! 

**Last Chance...**

** Wake me up when September ends... The innocents can never last.**

Voldemort entered the great hall, smiling back at the frighten faces as if were a party he was crashing. Deatheaters followed behind and they moved towards the house tables and the professors' table, forcing them to put their wands down and merely glare at them, there was no Dumbledore around to help them, as he hadn't come to dinner yet.

Hermione tightened her hold on my wrist and without looking down I knew her knuckles were white, I could also hear her breathing, quick and breathless. I was too busy paying attention to her that I was taken by surprise by two deatheaters. Both robed men pulled me away from my table, each grabbing a hand but Hermione still wouldn't let go. The death eater closest to her pulled out his wand.

"_Criu_-" He didn't get to finish his spell as I jerked his arm upwards, twisting it to his back. He yelled in pain and the other deatheater sent a curse at me that I easily deflected. More deatheaters surrounded the gryffindor table, all with their wands out.

"Enough." Voldermort spoke, coming to a stop a few feet away from where I stood. "Still not big on manners, are we Potter?" He said to me.

I glared at him but refused to talk, he smirked. "Tsk, I would have thought your precious Dumbledore would have taught you better, have you forgotten to bow to your superiors." The dark lord pointed his wand at me but I wasn't the same fourteen-year-old boy who was forced to bow to Voldermort, this time I could deflect it and I did. This time I smirked as he glared at me, his red eyes narrowing.

"Bow down."

"Never."

Voldermort waved his wand and I dodged as a curse was thrown my way, I hit the floor and watched as some younger gryffindors jumped out of the way as well. I didn't get up quick enough and was hit by the Crucio curse. My body was engulfed in pain, knifes were piercing every inch of my skin and screams bounced off the walls. I couldn't escape the pain no matter how much I screamed and all I wanted was for the pain to stop even if it meant death.

Suddenly the curse was lifted and my body jerked one last time before hitting the ground, my throat protesting in pain as I moaned. Voices, so many voices reached my ears all of them talking at once and my pain-induced brain couldn't process what was going on till I felt a pair of strong hands grabbed me.

Looking up I met the eyes of Ron and Hermione who stared back worriedly. "Are you ok Harry?"

"Fine, jut wasn't quick enough." I said looking around the great hall, which had been so still moments ago and now wasn't. Dumbledore along with the order and Aurors had arrived and were fighting with the deatheaters, most of the seventh years were fighting along with the adults, while the sixth years were protecting the younger students pushing them towards the back of the great hall. Voldemort was lost in the crowd and I searched him out with my eyes, I finally found him near the destroyed doors surrounded by three or four deatheaters. I started making my way towards him when Ron pulled me back.

"Are you crazy?"

"Ron I have to fight!" I pulled away from him.

"No you don't, let Dumbledore do it!"

"Ron I have to fight him." I tugged harder and before he could catch my arm again I lost myself into the midst of the fight.

"Harry!"

I ignored his call and started hexing deatheaters, not killing any of them but stunning them. I dodged unforgivables and made my way to Voldermort who was still standing back just watching the fight. Right before I made it to the dark lord I was hit by a slashing curse, my arm rapidly becoming red with blood.

"_Stupefy_!" I cried out and the deatheater was sent to the ground with a noiseless thud. I finally had reached Voldemort who watched me with a smirk, as if he expected me to come to him.

"Nice of you to join me Potter." He spoke and spared an unconcerned glance at my wand. "So quick to die Potter? But before you do, I have a present for you."

"I want nothing from you."

Voldemort's smirk widened. "Oh but on the contrary I think you would want this." He nodded to one of his deatheaters, who left through the open doorway, bringing back with him someone in his arms. My breath caught in my throat, as Draco was laid out before my feet, unconscious.

"Did you miss him?" Voldemort asked in mock kindness.

"Let him go." I said still not taking my eyes off of Draco. He looked the same only I've never seen Draco look anything less then perfect. Now his hair was matted with dry blood, his face had cuts and a bruised lip, and his clothes were in shreds. Draco would have a fit if he saw the state he was in.

"Let him go." I repeated looking up at Voldemort. "The fight is between you and me."

"But that's where you're wrong Potter, who ever defies me will pay and not only did Malfoy defy me but he joined you." He spat out.

"You're pitiful! You pretend to be so high and mighty! You're not even pureblood! You're nothing but a filthy half-blood with a grudge!"

"Don't you dare speak to me that way! _Crucio_!"

This time I did reflect the unforgivable and sent a hex at him, which he waved off. I raised my wand to him again but instead of pointing the wand to me, Voldemort sent a curse to Draco's unmoving form.

"Stop!" I yelled horrified. Red eyes locked with mine. I lowered my wand, glaring.

"Love is for fools Potter and for the weak. You are weak. _Ennervate_!" Voldemort said his wand still pointed at Draco. "_Imperio_!" He yelled next and I watched as Draco slowly picked himself off the ground. I looked into his eyes trying to see the Draco I knew but all I saw was a glazed expression, he was under the curse.

I couldn't think of anything other wanting to help him but was taken by surprise when the blonde knocked me to the ground. His hands encircled my throat and gripped... Hard. I kicked out but wasn't strong enough, you'd think that from the way Draco looked he'd be weak but you'd be wrong. He was choking me and breathing was becoming problematic, all I could hear was my own rushing blood and Voldemort's cruel laughter.

I struggled harder, survival instincts kicking into overdrive as I got my arms from underneath Draco. I would have tried talking to him if I could have but instead I used all my remaining strength and threw him off. I got up quickly, coughing and breathing heavily. My vision cleared and I heard a painful moan from where I had thrown Draco, looking down I saw the blonde shakily get up and hold his head. Draco was back but I couldn't dwell on that, there still the problem of the dark lord.

"Pathetic, the both of you." Voldemort said as he moved his gaze to mine. I raised my wand. And the duel ensued.

* * *

(**A few days before Harry's B-day**)

I had just sent the owl to Harry, praying that the bird would find him before his birthday passed. Either way I hoped Harry would like the gift I was giving him and what it meant, though knowing the daft-yet-loveable gryffindor, he wouldn't get all that I was trying to imply.

I've had weeks to think. There was no more pretending and there was no reason too. I loved Harry Potter, simple as that. Oh but if it were really that simple I would've been with him weeks ago, if not months. Nothing is just simple when it comes to Harry and I can accept that. I just wished that I could know what he feels about me... Dose he even like me? Maybe he does love me. It was the most frustrating thing not knowing. I kept replaying everything he ever said to me, maybe there was something in what's he said to me that'll give me a clue as to how he feels about me.

Waking up that morning and not finding Harry next to me hurt more then I'd like to admit. Perhaps if he had stayed I would have told him how I really felt about him. I never got the chance too and the last few weeks of school I spent them glaring at him for leaving. I was upset and hurt, mostly my ego was. I'm a Malfoy what can I say.

Harry is on the light side and stayed to fight, just like everyone expected him to do. I on the other hand ran away. Some might call it being cowardly but I called it preserving, I was no gryffindor. Saying no to Lucius Malfoy is like asking to be killed and basically I would have been if I had said no to becoming a death eater. So what did I do, ran away and told no one not even Harry. I know my father is looking for me and that's why I keep moving but even though I know my life is on the line I'm enjoying the freedom. I just wished I had Harry here with me.

The sun is setting and I decide to go back to my room. I walk through the lobby and enter the elevator wondering what I should order for dinner. The doors open and I walk out fishing in my pocket for the key to the room. I open the door and stop in my tracks.

Inside I'm shaking in fear.

"Hello Draco."

Outwardly I show no emotion.

"Hello father."

* * *

(**Back to the present**!)

I dodge another Crucio sent my way, barely missing my head as I ducked hitting a table behind me instead.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Crucio_!"

"_Relashio_!"

I wasn't aware of what was happening to the others. I didn't know if the school was beating the deatheaters or if anyone was hurt, or worst, dead. I focused on my fight with Voldemort and at the same time kept an eye on Draco who was being held by Crabbe or maybe it was Goyle. He was aware of where and what was going on now, I could tell by his eyes. They were clear and focus as he struggled, futilely, against his captor.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Too late I evaded the curse and got the full affect of it. I felt rather then saw the blood drip down my face and chest where the slashes had appeared as if I had been hit with a nonexistent knife.

* * *

A/n- Those damn cliffhangers! Don't you just hate them...? Okay I admit that was mean after the big wait but seriously this chapter was suppose to be out sooner but then school came, along with homework and then Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out and then real life happened! I mean one night I went to bed and woke up and it was POW! BANG! I'm an adult:Shivers: Scary thought I know but it happens to everyone... I went kicking and screaming!

Sorry I'm rambling. So I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, you got to see a bad Harry/ Voldermort showdown, a bit of Draco (Isn't he sweet?) and yeah I took something from HBP but that's it. This story along with every other fan fiction out there is strictly AU! But I needed to get Harry with something and I suck at coming up with curses so I stole it from the Prince, but ssh don't tell him that. Next update you get to see who wins... WHOOOO! Draco to the rescue... Maybe? And what happens to everyone else! THANK YOUS!

Shadow315- Hey sorry it took me awhile to update but I was having trouble with the chapter... I couldn't get it right and if you read my author's note you know what I mean. Hopefully I didn't disappoint ya with this one!

Althea- I'm a cruel little toad person! I'm hurt... Really I am, I slave away for you, and entertain you and this is the thanks I get... Just joking :-) Loved the comment. Keep reading.

Sara- Thanks ;-)

HpDeVoTeE- Aw you're too kind! Did you like this one?

Mara202- Well I'm happy you found this one! And if you think about I kind of gave you H/D and H/B... Crowd pleaser ;-) I've never read a Blaise/Harry... Are they interesting?

A to the Yu- Cause I'm a Voldemort-trainee duh! Naw I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it had to be done. And don't kill me for this one. :Runs and hides:

vermillionxx- Sorry my grammar sucks but it is getting better. I'm trying to catch my mistakes by actually reading the chapters not skimming them.

cherry - lover- THANKS!

Chelsea- I am so sorry that I have given you that fear, but I promise to always end my stories even if it takes me year too. So read without fear and wait patiently; it's a virtue we all have to master!

catispongbob- Wow, I made you bawl? Nice! I'll try to write them faster but this story doesn't have that much to go... About four, give or take a chapter.

Lady Jilyan Malfoy-Potter- Just wait and see honey!

Morniel- Are you really a swordfighter :Walks away from sharp weapon: That's really cool and all but put the knife down and Draco nor Harry will get hurt! You are too cute! And I promise to try and catch my mistakes. :Winks: Everyone wants to hit Vernon, I just made it come true in my story but I'm happy to please!

DidgeDemon-... First, Dracokins? Second- who sings 'louves him like a possum in disguise'? And last you love my little cotton (polyester?) socks...? I don't know if I own any such socks! Loved the review it was cute and funny, put a smile on my face. I wish everyone would admit that they secretly love cliffhangers, it makes the stories that much more interesting! Oh and why couldn't you be on the computer?

Pretty Racing- Thank you! I promise there will be a lot of going at it like wild bunnies but like you said, first comes the angst and drama! Hope I didn't disappoint you with this one.

Lanfear1- I know it's evil and that's why I did it... MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA:Coughsfitfully:...Yeah thanks for the review! Don't let it be the last one!

HPDM-Slash-Rocks- For the last chapter I've gotten a lot of 'I'm evil', but what can you do? Hope you like this chapter; sorry for making you wait so long!

SeditiousMaverick- This was your old SN but I don't have the new one on me. Whew re-reading your review is something else, I had forgotten everything you had written...And so have you, so let me refresh your mind --- "Hey poke wouldn't it be funny if that was Draco posing as Voldemort, and all of a sudden he says 'boo!' and reveals himself, and everybody has a good laugh and kick him in the nuts?"... Ring any bells? Well I didn't do any of your suggestion but I was very tempted too! I loved your review as per usual!

The future Mrs. Ja rule- Kind of weird that I'm writing your respond while listening to a Ja Rule song... Anyhow how's your horse doing? And don't worry this will have a happy ending... That I can promise you! Keep on reviewing, cause I love hearing from you!

jenny4draco- Yea I use to update faster when I had more time to sit down and write, but now it's whenever I get the chance to write will I update. I'm trying though and thanks for still reading!

Isis-mystic- Wow two hours thanks for giving up your two hours for me! Hope you like this one!

ShamefulDesire- Don't worry it will be a happy ending and sorry for not updating fast but life caught up with me.

Rumana- Hey buddy! Lovely review ;-)

vote-larry4prez- THANKS!

Savage Amazon- I try to update but I'm busy, sorry! I'll try to get the next chapter out more quickly.

Snoopy Savles- Aw thank you, loved, loved your review!

TheSecretCharacter- Don't turn me into a cabbage... I DON'T EVEN LIKE CABBAGE! Loved your review, it felt like a nice summary of it! Hope you liked this one! Keep reading!

Charisma Black- I've noticed that whatever music I'm listening too sets the mood to the chapter. I was listening to Maroon5, which is awesome writing music, that day! Thanks for liking the story!

Wraith79- Why did you laugh that the dance was called 'snowball'? Come on tell me!

Katina- THANKS!

shola- Hey sorry about your exams getting cancelled. Did you ever get to re-take them? Also sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner but things came up as I keep saying in my bio, hopefully though I'll get to update sooner! Tell me what you think of this chapter and I promise to come out with the next one a whole lot quicker!

emma- Sorry and please don't kill me over this cliffhanger! It's mean and a dirty job but someone had to do it! ;0) Still love me?

checkmarks- Be overdramatic all you want! And friends don't let friends drive drunk... Not sure if that applies to cliffhangers but who knows? Hope you liked this long over due chapter and don't be too mad about the ending.

xxbabysparklesxx- I finally updated! What did you think about it?

zoomaphonethepirate- You are too cute! Calling my stories cheesecakes? But really I always look forward to your reviews, you're one of my regulars! Did you like this chapter? You wouldn't believe how hard it was to write, I hate writing action like this in stories. But I think I did a pretty okay job on it...? You tell me.

Ahja Reyn- I'm evil? How about you, not updating your story!... Well actually I can't say anything since it took me forever to update as well! But I finally did, so missy you better get to writing! I really want to find out what happens!

ura- You saw what happen to Draco... What do you think?


	25. Give 'em Hell Kid!

A/n- Yes I am stealing a _very_ cliched line from a movie, but the question is can you guess what movie it's from? And again sorry for the crappy action but I promise to do a better job once I get all that out of the way, I hope. Now enjoy the chapter or else I send Voldemort to ya!

Now the conclusion of Infatuations...

**G**iven 'em **H**ell, **K**id...

Amor est vitae essentia (Robert B. Mackay)

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Too late I evaded the curse and got the full affect of it. I felt rather then saw the blood drip down my face and chest where the slashes had appeared as if I had been hit with a nonexistent knife. The blood trickled down into my eyes as I gasped for air, which became more and more difficult with each breath. Everything else seemed to stop as I sank to the floor barely hanging on to my wand. I couldn't hear a lot apart from Voldemort's laughter.

"Did you really think you could beat me Potter?" Voldemort asked as he stopped right before me. "Me, the greatest dark lord, heir to Slytherin?" He went on.

If I could've of I would have rolled my eyes. Must every so-called 'bad guy' go into a monologue about how great they are? I'm dying here and what do you do... Start a speech. While ole' Voldemort went on about how he was so great and he never doubted that he could defeat me, I gathered my strength and silently wrapped my hand around a piece of wood that had broken off the bench. I was never more grateful for all the private lessons with Snape, then at that moment. As Voldemort talked I whispered the transfiguration spell that turned the wood into metal.

"And now I'm going to watch, as you slowly die Potter in front of everyone, your friends and Malfoy. What do you think of that?" He asked scornfully, that evil smirk still playing on his lips.

"I think if you're going to kill someone, kill them! Don't just stand there." I said thrusting the sword straight through his heart. Voldemort made a shrieking noise but I wasted no time in grabbing my wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light shot out of my wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest but it didn't work in the traditional way. A blinding light forced me to cover my eyes, once it was gone I turned back to see what was happening and I was shocked to see that Voldemort had aged in seconds. It was like his life was slowly leaving him, his face becoming sunken by the seconds. Little by little his body became dust and what seemed like forever but really was only a few minutes the body of Lord Voldemort was no more then just a pile of robes and dust.

It was over...

Just like that...

I stared at the dust before me and I felt numb. It wasn't till a drop of blood fell into my eyes that I realized I was still hurt, badly. And gradually I became aware of other things around me. Deatheaters were running out of the great hall as fast as they could, our side was cheering loudly, some screaming my name as they still fought to catch the deatheaters. I still felt numb to everything. Suddenly Draco was in front of me, holding a wand in his hands.

"_Stupefy!"_ He yelled and the red light went over my head and I heard the dull thud of a body landing right behind me. I turned to stare at the deatheater who was most probably after me then turned back to Draco.

"Hi." I said softly.

He stared back. "Hey." Draco said roughly.

Then I passed out.

----The end... :Dodges _knifes and other sharp objects:_ Kidding! What ever happened to throwing tomatoes or other rotten foods huh? _:Glares all around:_ Tough crowd I see so I'll shut up and get back to the story... What no thank yous?----

* * *

I slowly regained consciousness, opening my eyes, closing them cause the light hurt them and slowly reopening them again. The first thing I became aware of was the white of the ceiling and immediately knew I was in the hospital wing. Moving resulted in me groaning which in turn resulted in Madam Pomfrey becoming aware of my waking.

"You're awake." She said pouring something into a goblet.

"I guess." Honestly Pomfrey would know better with the way I was feeling.

"Don't talk, you need to regain your strength after everything that's happened. You lost a lot of blood Potter."

Carefully I sat up and looked around the room. "Where's Draco?" I asked.

If the nurse was surprise by my question she did a very good job of hiding it, as she kept mixing whatever vile potion I knew she was going to force me to drink. "Malfoy is resting unlike you. Now here, take this." She passed the goblet unto me.

"Where is he?" I asked peering into the goblet. It smelt of grass and I bet it would taste worst.

"Drink." She ordered.

"Tell me where he is first." I demanded and the nurse rolled her eyes as she pointed to the bed next to me.

I turned and sure enough there was Draco, sleeping. He's face looked much better then from before, the bruising looked like it would be gone in a few days and he wasn't so pale anymore. I wish he were awake though so that we could've talked but I knew I would get no chance in doing that with Madam Pomfrey breathing down my neck.

"Now drink and get rest." She ordered once again.

"Wait, how's everyone else doing?" I asked apprehensively. afraid of what she might tell me.

Promfrey's eyes softened as she stared back at me. She actually gave me a small smile as she answered me. "There were a few casualties, I won't lie to you but for the most part everyone in the school is okay thanks to you Harry."

I blushed and tipped the goblet over trying to ignore the awkward feeling that was building up. As soon as I drank the potion, which was disgusting, I felt drowsy and fell back to sleep.

It almost felt as I had just closed my eyes before I was re-opening them staring up at the ceiling. The only difference was that I felt a lot better then I did before. Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room, probably in her office but I was grateful for the alone time. Carefully I removed the covers and swung my legs over the bed and crossed the few feet that separated me from Draco settling down on the chair near his bed.

Draco's face was healing, there still various bruises all in different stages of healing. But the main thing was that he was healing. The dry blood was gone but he was still paler then usual. I tucked a stray hair behind his ear, careful not to hurt him and I knew I wasn't going to move from the chair until the slytherin awoke.

I was falling asleep thirty minutes later when the nurse came in to check on us. Needless to say she was very unhappy to see me out of bed.

"Potter you were badly wounded, which means you were hurt!"

"I know what it means." I couldn't bite my tongue soon enough and she glared at me, I smiled.

"I'm not so sure Potter, you could've easily gone into shock with the amount of blood you lost. Until I deem you healthy I do not want to see you out of bed."

"Then I'll be stuck there till I graduate." I need to learn how to bite my tongue, for a second time I tried to charm the nurse with my smile.

"Get into bed Potter, or I will personally force feed you a sleeping potion that will have you knocked out till you graduate." Pomfrey said still with eyes looking fiercely at me.

So much for my charming smile. I got back into bed but made a point to sit up with the covers almost kicked to the ground. She sighed and settled for that as she moved towards Draco, waving her wand around and muttering nonsense spells under her breath.

Once she straightened up I questioned her at once. "Is he okay?"

"Malfoy's fine Harry you should have more faith in me." She said.

Blushing I looked down. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Harry it was joke, you should lighten up more." Pomfrey grinned as she walked back to her office. "Oh and remember to stay in bed or else I will keep you here and that is no joke."

Madam Pomfrey and joke don't seem to go in the same sentence but whatever. I got comfortable on the bed and waited yet again for Draco to wake up.

I must have drifted off to sleep because when I opened my eyes the candles were lit brightly in the otherwise dark room and gray eyes stared back into mine. Draco was awake I realized with a start and nearly jumped off the bed as I sat up.

"You're awake." I said and felt dumb for stating the obvious. But the blond didn't say anything just nodded. "Have you been awake for a long time, I was waiting for you to wake." I added.

"It's been an hour, I guess." He said roughly but his voice was soft.

I nodded and stared awkwardly at the floor not knowing what else to say. But when I heard him moving I looked up and at once was at his side helping him to sit up. Draco turned a glare on me and I knew it was because he didn't want to be assisted.

"I'm not disabled, you know." He said still frowning.

"I know Draco but just suck it up for a couple of days, because trust me with the way you look Pomfrey isn't going to let you out soon."

Draco didn't say anything as he settled back against his pillow. Another silence followed and I wondered why was it so weird between us, I mean I've been longing to see him for months and here he was in front of me, and Voldemort was dead, I thought casually.

Than it hit me...

Voldemort was dead... And I wasn't... Oh my god! I thought smiling suddenly feeling the huge weight that had settled there since my fifth year finally was lifted off my shoulders. Voldemort was gone for good!

"Why are you smiling?" Draco's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Because Voldemort's dead!" I said loudly, happily still smiling brightly.

"How's it feel?" He asked smiling a bit.

"It feels like I should scream or jump up and down or do something!" I replied bouncing on my bare feet. "No more Voldemort... No more Voldie, oldie Voldie is dead!" I sang not caring that I couldn't carry a tune to save my life because the dark lord was finally dead!

Draco was smiling at me, cringing slightly when I started to sing but once I stopped he became somber again. Quietly he asked, "Are you going to ask me where I've been all this time?"

'Yes I want to know!' My mind screamed but instead I said, "Do you want to tell me?"

He looked up at me and then back at the white hospital sheet. I didn't think he would answer when suddenly he started. "I was in Italy for a few weeks and then my father found me. I guess I kind of knew that they would finally catch up to me... It was stupid of me to run." He trailed off quietly.

I wanted to protest but knew Draco would brush it off so instead I let him continue, he needed to get this out now. "He took me to Voldemort, just handed me over." Draco closed his eyes and shook his head, again I had to stop myself from placing a hand on his shoulder. "I knew he would Harry but I'm his _son_, didn't that mean anything at all to him?" He looked up at me for an answer and I sadly shook my head not having one.

"I really was nothing but an heir to him, and not even that. Probably would have killed me easily if his fucking lord had told him to do it." Angrily he swiped at his tears. "Of course Voldemort found out about our relationship but I did try-"

"It's not your fault Draco." I cut in placing my hand over his, he didn't pull away.

"I should have tried harder."

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone knows how powerful the dark lord is, was. You can't blame yourself for something that was totally out of your control."

"Harry do you love me?" Draco changed the line of conversation so unexpectedly that I was thrown by the question.

"I-"

"The truth." His gray eyes bore in to mine, searching for an answer.

I couldn't lie, there wasn't any reason any more to lie other then the fear of rejection but after everything I had been through I think I could survive it. Or hoped too.

"Harry..."

"I do, I mean I love you."

Draco didn't say anything and I waited for him to say something, anything. I'd just told him what I had been hiding since after the holidays and now he isn't going to say anything! He wouldn't even look at me and I began to shift uncomfortably.

"Do you think I'm cowardly for running away?" He asked so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

I shook my head. "No, I really don't. Now Draco tell me, do you love me?"

The blond finally looked up at me. "What do you think?" He asked with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Answer me Draco, I want to hear you say it."

He rolled his eyes but nonetheless said... "I love you Harry."

We kissed slowly, happily. Once we parted he said, "Do you think our relationship will be less drama now?"

I laughed. "Well I don't know, you are dating Harry Potter."

* * *

It's over!...I can't believe it's done. Thank you to everyone who has been following the story, totally cool of you, even if you didn't review, that you took the time to check out my lil' story is nice.

At the start of this story I can honestly tell you that I had no idea where it was going. I try to plan out stories but they never turn out the way I want them too. Like at the start I thought I might turn this one into a Mpreg, but I quickly changed my mind on that one, Pansy was going to pretend to be pregnant to get Draco back. Originally there was no rape or that big of a role for Blaise and then there was going to be a chapter where he came back after being expelled...Ah so much was changed but overall I'm happy with the outcome and I hope you guys enjoyed it too!

Does anyone else get sad as stories come to an end... I do :sobs loudly: But then again it give us a chance to come up with more stories and I do want to focus on the Simple Kind of Life now and the entire and complete revision of Wonder What's Next and not to mention to focus on Moulin Rouge!

Oh and I know the war scene was totally rushed and I didn't mention who died but I can't bring myself to kill gryffindors or any other house mates! Remember you read this story for it's drama and romance not it's actions and death toll.

Those wondering what the quote above mean, it's Latin for Love is the essence of life.

T H A N K - Y O U S !

**H R M- J-** Always happy to see new readers! Hope you like the ending!

**slytherin angel828**- Updated! What do you think? Thanks for reading!

**sam**- That's my girl! Heh thanks for defending my honor against D/H who I actually saw bashing someone else's story, which by the way is an awesome story! So Mrs. Sam the end has come, what do you think? You that have been following since the start and not to mention supportive of everything I write, even when it's crap! Love you for it too! ;0) You must tell me or you'll break my heart!

**shadow315**- Okay I updated! Now I'm waiting for you to tell me what you think of the ending!

**shiyuchiyuki**- I love keeping everyone hanging off the edge of their seats! Glad to see it worked with you! So what do you think? Thanks for reading!

**liana-cha**n - Aw thanks for the very sweet review! One of the best I've gotten! Thanks for reading hope I didn't disappoint you with the ending!

**wretched scar**- Lol did you actually write out all the "UPDATE" or did you copy and paste? Either way I did get the point thanks ;0)... Now let me return the favor by stating REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I won't do it as many time as you but you get the point right ;-)

**the future Mrs. Ja Rule**- Aw another long time reviewer... What did you think of the ending? Cool to have animals interested in my story as well and happy to know your horse is doing nicely! No more evil-ness I didn't leave you with a cliffy in this one now did I but then again considering that this was the ending... Well tell me what you think!

**Lanfearl-** Alas I'm already in treatment for it... Authors Obsessed with Cliffy, AOWC, for short! So sorry to keep you waiting for the ending but you wouldn't believe how are it is to write a simple I-Love-You scene! Those boys are stubborn till the end... Whatcha think of it? Oh and thanks for keeping up with this story, mighty cool of you ;0)

**thesecretcharacter**- Yet another favorite reviewer of mine and your last review was one of the best as well... I like to hear that everything sounds real not just ooc! I'm gonna miss writing this story but hopefully you'll other stuff I write! Thanks for reading!

**Morniel-** You are cute! And I'm weird like that! I don't maybe you should have threaten me with a hug! Thanks for reading! Love ya!

**Pretty Racing**- Hey I realized that I just started reading one of your stories... The Myrmidons, I usually don't read dominate Harry but yours is really good! I can't wait to read more of it! Thanks a bunch for following this story till the end! Hope you liked the ending! And please update, I wanna see how everyone reacts to Harry's and the others punishment!

**XAbunaiX-** Aw thanks for the review... You actually read for a couple of hours straight! So cool! And if you noticed there weren't a lot of deaths in the war when I know a lot more people should of died but I just can't kill anyone... This wasn't a death fic and never was, always romance and drama! I don't know if I could kill Draco... Harry yes, I've done it before but I can't bring myself to kill Draco... Maybe I will in another story. So what did you think of the ending!

Ciao to everyone, I love you all for giving this story the time of day... Loved it of hated it you still kept me going!

Until next time...

Fin


End file.
